Love me, Kiss me
by totallyloud
Summary: Sakura decided to give up Sasuke and just be friends with him but something unexpected happens between them that will cause much much more trouble to them! Oh no,no,no! What will they do!... SasuSaku R&R please...
1. Oh no!

**a/n**: hey there! Just got an idea about a story so I wrote this one and I really want to write a SasuSaku fic so here goes!!.. wish it turns out okay!!!...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and it's characters…kay??

* * *

Sakura arrived at the bridge where Team 7 always meet because Kakashi-sensei told them to come. On the way there, she saw that Sasuke was already there leaning on the railing, eyes closed.

Her eyes lit up a she came up with an idea. She tip-toed her way behind Sasuke's back and was about to startle him when---

"Sakura." Sasuke opened his eyes.

Sakura fell on her head. "Oh! I thought I was going to get you there, Sasuke!!" She pouted. "I'll get you next time!" She grinned chldishly at him.

"Hn." Sasuke glanced for a second. "Really now." He said sarcastically.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

They are already 19 and they are all still the same as they are when they were still twelve-year-olds, well not physically of course and some things too.

All of them have grown up but their ways are still the same as before. Naruto is still a loud-mouth who is addicted to ramen. Sakura still has that unique cherry tresses and her forehead is not really that big now, well maybe... okay maybe it still is but it's not that noticeable anymore. And Sasuke is...still being Sasuke, still answers with his usual 'hn' and 'aa', still ignoring and scowling at all the girls in Konoha who drools at him. And believe it or not ,Sakura's not one of them anymore!

Yep, you heard that right. Sakura decided to give up on him and made up her mind that what she felt before was just a crush. She admitted to herself then that pursuing it isn't going to bring any good at all. She told herself that she should just move on and find another man who can really return her love. '_Unlike someone_.' She thought then.

Now, she didn't regret taking that choice because they- she and Sasuke- are close friends now and she could tell that he cares. Even if it's not like a boyfriend-kind of care but at least he cares… like brother or someone in the family or something like that, like how Naruto and Kakashi-sensei cares about her. And she's contented with that.

About her love-life? Well, she's still looking for the right man for her. And it seems she's taking a liking to Sai so she's always asking her _close_ friends on what the opposite sex would like about things. And that _close _friend of hers always ignores her but in the end will give up because of her never-ending ranting and answers her questions. That's their relationship now. That's what else that changed in team 7. But with that change there's no problem with that…..right?

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto shouted running towards them.

"Hey, Naruto! You're late again!" Sakura scolded him.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him. '_What's with people sticking out their tongues to me'._ Sasuke thought and cringed, disgusted.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan! I had to go to Ichiraku today because I had this coupon that says I could have TEN bowls of ramen for free if I get there really early! Could you believe that?!" Naruto kept on ranting and Sasuke just ignored him while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Where's Kakashi-sensei? Still late?! Oh man!" he exclaimed.

"Yup! He's still the same…" Sakura sighed and leaned on the bridge, at the space beside Sasuke. They waited for about an hour more.

"I'M SO HUNGRY!!!!" Naruto whined lying on his back.

"You just ate TEN bowls of Ramen, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, she too was getting impatient.

"But--"

**_POOF!_** a huge smoke appeared.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!!!"

Kakashi scratched hi head. "Uhmm…Sorry bout that, I was helping---"

"LIAR" They cut him off.

"Okay, Okay. That was---"

"Do we have training today?" he was cut off again but this time it was Sasuke.

"Uh..Wait, wait. Could you three please let me finish what I'm saying?"

They all nodded impatiently.

"Well, we don't have training today--"

"Really?! But why did you call us here?!" Sakura asked.

"Would you stop that?" he sighed exasperatedly. "As I was saying, we don't have training and I called all of you cause I have great news for you! I'll treat you all today to Ichiraku. Let's have a drink!"

"Really? Yey!" Naruto and Sakura jumped for joy and Sasuke just stared at them.

"But why are you treating us, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Because….." he motioned them to come closer. So they did, even Sasuke was curious.

"Because I GOT A WHOLE NEW PACK OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!!!" he announced proudly and they all fell on their heads.

"Eh? That's it?!" Naruto asked.

"YOu can't believe it too? It's great, right?!" and Kakashi went on about the book.

"Really now!" Sakura sighed. "That's great! Congratulations, Kakashi-sensei!" She said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you, Sakura-chan!" He grinned and shook her hand.

"Well let's go to Ichiraku!" Kakashi punched his fist in the air.

"Yosh!" Naruto and Sakura copied his gesture.

"C'mon Sasuke! Let's go!" Kakashi called out.

"Hn."

"He's right Sasuke! Let's go!" Sakura yelled and went to fetch him.

"Yeah! Sasuke-teme! I'm getting hungry!" Naruto went with Sakura and pushed Sasuke along.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm so full and I'm getting dizzy from that sake!!" Sakura complained. "Hic! Ow! Sasuke there's two of you!!" She pointed at him then laughed.

"I think you better get home, Sakura." Sasuke glared vaguely, he too seems to have drunk too much.

"Sakura, drink more!!" Tsunade said. She was there too with Shizune and when Kakashi saw them he told the two to join them there. _" Hey you kid! What you doing?!" _she pointed at Naruto

"_Did you say something old lady!?!"_ Naruto stood up wobbling.

"What?! Did you say somethin' Sasuke?!" Sakura shouted because she can't here him due to Tsunade and Naruto's voices. "Hic!" she giggled.

Sasuke stood up and sighed. He went to where Kakashi is, talking with Shizune. "Yo, I'll get Sakura home. I think she's too drunk."

"Sure." Kakashi-grinned. "Lover-boy." He muttered to Shizune and she giggled.

"Hn." Sasuke turned and walked to Sakura.

"Oh! Hey, Sas- Hic!-suke!" she giggled. "Whoa! What you doin'?" Sasuke had lifted her body on his shoulder. "Hey! Sasuke! Hic!"

Sasuke just ignored her walked on.

"_Teme! Where are you taking Sakura-chan?!"_ Naruto shouted from the background.

"_Hey! We're not through yet loud-mouth!"_ Sasuke heard Tsunade shouting.

"_Who are you calling loud-mouth?!"_ Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke smirked. "You two are." He muttered. He almost tripped but regained his posture he too was feeling woozy now. He noticed that Sakura stopped talking and was sleeping now.

They arrived at Sakura's house and he had trouble in opening her door because he was using his other hand to hold her. He then laid her on her bed as they reached her room.

He headed to the door when Sakura suddenly called out. "Sasuke? Why are you here? Did you take me home?"

Sasuke feeling sleepy turned around and nodded.

"Oh, Thanks…"

Sasuke nodded again. " I should get going. I think drank too much." He stated then turned to the door.

"Sasuke!"

He turned around and before he knew it Sakura lips landed on his. His eyes widened and then it became droopy. And then everything around him just seems to spin rapidly and he got really dizzy and he didn't remember what happened next. Or what he did.

* * *

**a/n:**ahihihi...so that's chapter one!.. hope it's okay!...you wanna know what will happen next??.. review!!!...


	2. Just forget about it?

**A/N:**tadaaaann!!! So here's chapter 2! Ehehehe but first I want to thank my reviewers! **Arigato gozaimasu!!** **Thank you!! Salamat!!**

Oh! And to let you know Sakura is leaving in her house alone. Her parents went abroad. Because she said that she could live by herself now cause she's already 19. So yea…I totally made that up, of course. hohoh That's all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…kay??

* * *

_Sasuke nodded again. " I should get going. I think drank too much." He stated then turned to the door._

"_Sasuke!"_

_He turned around and before he knew it Sakura lips landed on his. His eyes widened and then it became droopy. And then everything around him just seems to spin rapidly and he got really dizzy and he didn't remember what happened next. Or what he did.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh…" Sakura stirred on the bed. She was having a bad headache from yesterday. _'Must be a hangover.' _She thought.

She tried to open her heavy eyelids but she can't. She groaned and tried to open it again.

Her vision was kinda blurry and she thought she saw something black. _'Huh? When did I had a black pillow?'_ She wondered, eyebrows furrowing.

She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. Then her vision slightly became clearer. And she realized that that black thing is not her pillow.

-

-

-

- It was someone's hair!

-

-

-

- It was a **man**'s hair.

-

-

-

- And that man, she saw, was **not wearing anything**.

-

-

-

- And what's worse it was not just any man. **Black hair**?! It was….It was….

-

-

-

"Oh it's just Sasuke…" she muttered then her head fell back to her pillow again and she closed her eyes and got back to sleep.

-

_**5**_

_-_

_-_

_**4**_

_-_

_-_

_**3**_

_-_

_-_

_**2**_

_-_

_-_

_**1**_

-

-

She suddenly sat up on her bed. "Eh?! **Sasuke**?!" She suddenly turned her head to his sleeping form then her eyes widened.

She neared her head to him and looked at him with sharp eyes. She suddenly had this 'OMG' expression.

Then realization struck her. "Wait..."

She looked around. "Oh please... No. It can't be!?! No, oh, please don't. Please don't." She muttered over and over as she reluctantly peeked at herself with one eye.

She saw what she prayed that she wouldn't see. She saw that she too was not wearing anything! She quickly covered herself with the comforter. She looked at herself then back at him then back at herself. She clutched the comforter nearer to her. She scrunched up her face. "That means…" she trailed off while looking at his bare back.

"IYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A glass-breaking scream was heard all over her house.

She breathed furiously.

Sasuke was startled and fell off the bed. He slowly lifted his head from the ground and groaned. "What the…" he rubbed his head and opened his eyes only to see Sakura looking ready to kill right then and there.

He suddenly got goosebumps at the sight.

He shivered when he felt the wind blow. Then he wondered why it was so cold. He looked at himself and his eyes widened - and he was shocked that he was not wearing anything!!- he immediately looked at Sakura-who was holding the comforter to cover herself and _still_ glaring at him- and peeked back to himself.

He quickly covered his own body with his hands. After a few seconds… "Holy shit…" He muttered before he got hit solid in the face by a book.

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke took a sip at his coffee then put it back down. "So…What do you want to do now?" he asked Sakura who was sitting across from him.

They were now sitting a café near Sakura's house. After Sasuke got hit by the book, he lost consciousness for a minute. And after that, they both decided to talk things over like an adult but not after Sasuke got hit more of the random things that Sakura got a hold of. Some of it, he dodged, but unfortunately most of it hit him square in the face.

(**A/N:** bwahahaha….aw poor Sasuke-kun!...ehehehe)

When Sakura calmed down they changed in their clothes and went out to the café.

Sakura, who also took a sip on her coffee, shot her eyebrows up. She put down her coffee and said. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed. "I mean, with what happened to us last night. Let me get this straight, do you want me to marry you or let's just forget it." He stated briefly taking another sip.

Sakura almost splattered what she was drinking to him when she heard what he said. "W-w-what?! M-m-marry?! I can't marry now! I'm still 19! I mean, WE're still 19! We're too young for that!!"

"Okay! Calm down will you?" He pushed her back down to her seatt.

Sakura stood up again from her seat. "Calm…down? Calm down!?! How can I calm down?! I just had sex with my friend!!! And I don't think friends do that, do they?!?!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke cringed at what at what she said and chose to just ignore what she just said. "Will you keep your voice down! Do you really want everyone to know?" he hissed. Sakura's eye widened. She inhaled and exhaled and sat back to her sit and tried to calm herself.

Sasuke, seeing that she already calmed down, started. "So seeing your reaction, I guess, you don't want to marry." He paused and sighed in relief. _'Good. Cause I don't plan in marrying anyone yet.' _He thought.

"So I guess we take the other choice, that is, to forget it." He continued.

"For…get it?" Sakura repeated and looked at him.

"Hn. You said that you don't want to marry and I don't too. And you also said it too, that friends don't do such things."

"Right." She said and looked down.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "…and besides, we were drunk then. We didn't know what we were doing. So maybe it's better to forget about it and we should just be careful next time..."

Sakura nodded.

"…and that is to not accept Kakashi-sensei's treat on drinking with the Hokage."

Sakura looked up at his serious face. Then she suddenly laughed. "Yeah you're right!"

"Hn." Seeing Sakura smile again, he thinks that's the cue that he can go now, so he stood up.

Sakura also stood up. "Wait!" she held out her hand.

Sasuke just looked at it and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shake it! It's a sign that what happened and what we talked about will just stay here and will not go out or better yet it should be forgotten, as you said. And we still stay as friends, 'kay?" She grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke reluctantly shook her hand and bid her farewell before turning around to go home.

She waved at him. "Remember Sasuke! NO one, and I say **NO ONE **should know about this, 'kay?!" she shouted at his retreating form.

Sasuke didn't bother to turn to look at her and just waved his hand as a sign that he heard what she said.

Sakura smiled and brought down her arm. She also turned around and hopped on her way home.

The moment she turned around Sasuke paused walking for a while and turned to look at her, hopping on her way home. He smirked and resumed walking back to his house.

* * *

"Okay! We should forget about it!" Sakura said to herself. "I can do that!" she encouraged herself.

"Yeah! Of course I can!" she said happily. "Yosh!" she punched her fist in the air and she went in her house and took a relaxing bath and after, she jumped and relaxed more on her bed.

She decided that she should get some sleep so she could easily forget it.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke went inside his house and propped himself on the couch. He sighed heavily. _'Shit!' _he cursed his self. _'Why did I have to do that?!'_ he thought.

He remembered how Sakura kissed him and him, losing his mind, kissed her back. And everything happened after that happened swiftly and he didn't know what he hade done.

He shook his head at the thought and decided to train. _'Maybe that'll help in forgetting….' _he thought.

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura twist and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep because she was remembering some of events that had happened last night between her and Sasuke.

_How she was kissing him._

_How he was kissing her and how she liked it._

_How she wanted to kiss him more…._

…_and what happened after that, she doesn't remember._

"Iyaaahhh!! Instead of forgetting it I remember more!" she whined and screamed on her pillow. And she started banging her fist and feet on the bed.

She touched her lips. _'Why did I want to kiss him then?'_ she asked herself. _'Could it be…'_ she shook her head.

"No, I was just drunk then… That's the reason! Yeah that's the reason..!" she said out loud.

"Argh!" She pulled her covers up to her face.

Then she suddenly took it off and sat up. Her hair was all over her face. "I can't take this anymore!!! I gotta tell someone!!!" She instantly stated and ran out of the bed.

* * *

**A/N**: So that's it….! There's still gonna be more chapters to come!! ..i think..ehehehe So do you want to have a next chapter for this?? please do tell...tnx..ehehehe


	3. What if?

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3!...enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:**I'm geetting tired of this**...lol...**I do not own Naruto…kay??

* * *

"_Argh!." She pulled her covers up to her face._

_Then she suddenly took it off and sat up. Her hair was all over her face. "I can't take this anymore!!! I gotta tell someone!!!" she instantly stated

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT?!?" Ino and Naruto shouted at the same time, both in different places.

-

Sakura cringed and removed the phone from her ears and reluctantly answered back. "…Uh-huh.."she sighed.

-

Naruto almost gagged at what he was eating because of what he just heard and looked at Sasuke with the look that asks if he really was telling the truth.

Sasuke looked at him for a second and resumed eating his own ramen. "Hn." Was his only answer.

-

Sakura needed to tell someone about it and she decided that Ino was her bestfriend she could tell her. At first, she was not sure if she should but she couldn't take it anymore. She knew that she shouldn't have told other people about it. _"But what could I do?! It's driving me insane not telling someone!!!" _she stated. So she picked her phone up and dialed her friend's number.

-

Sasuke was the same, well maybe not. He didn't know why he told the loud mouth. And it had to be him of all people. He could've told someone…right?

...Sooo okay, he couldn't have told anyone. Besides, Naruto** is** his so-called 'bestfriend' after all. _'Of all people.'_ He thought.

He didn't really plan on telling someone about it. He just remembered he was just training and the next thing he knew he was telling it to Naruto at Ichiraku.

'_Hn. This is all shit. Why am I telling it to him?' _Sasuke sighed in depress. _'Well, knowing Sakura, she would be telling it to someone too. I bet she couldn't keep it to herself either.'_

And he was right.

-

'_I'm so sorry Sasuke! I know I'm the one who said we shouldn't tell it to others but I just…I'm just so sorry..' _Sakura thought as she was listening to her friend's ranting.

"_YOU HAD WHAT WITH SASUKE?!?"_ Ino shouted from the phone.

-

"YOU AND SAKURA-CHAN DID WHAT?!" Naruto said particles of his ramen coming out of his mouth, his eyes wide.

-

"Uhmmm….you know, Ino-chan … the thing that a boy and girl do on the bed…."she answered blushing. "But it was an accident! We didn't do it on purpose!" she added she held her hand up even if Ino couldn't see it.

-

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Dobe." Sasuke stated. "And could you not talk while chewing your food. It's going out of your mouth." He said annoyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry bout that." He wiped his mouth.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering to tell it to you." He muttered.

"Of course it's because me and Sakura-chan are your only bestfriends here! And what happened is between you and Sakura-chan so you couldn't tell it to her cause she already knows! That's why you're telling it to me now! hahaha I'm right, aren't I?" Naruto said proudly.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered under his breath and shook his head_. 'I give up! There's no use in arguing with him.'_ He thought.

-

"And also you shouldn't tell anyone about this, Ino, kay? I told it to you cause you're my only bestfriend and I couldn't keep it to myself."Sakura whispered.

"_Of course, Sakura, I wouldn't tell it to anyone."_ Ino said. _"So have you two talked things over this morning?" _

"Uh…Yeah. We decided that we should just forget about it." she answered.

"_Forget about it? Just forget about it?! You can't just forget about that_!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Huh? Why not?" Sakura asked curiously.

"_Because…." _

"Because….?"Sakura asked again.

-

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto called out. "I was just thinking, what if you got Sakura-chan pregnant?" he suddenly asked.

Sasuke, who was drinking water, suddenly sprayed it to Naruto's face. "P-p-pregnant?!" he asked.

"HEY! You're disgusting!" he wiped his face. "Yeah. Pregnant! You know, having a baby inside you! That often happens when people did what you two just did, you know." Naruto said, again being proud for his answer.

-

"_Because what if he got you pregnant?!"_ Ino stated.

"What….?" Sakura, who just got shocked of what she heard, suddenly lost the smile on her face and it got replaced by a terrified expression. She suddenly went pale and she got lost hold on her cell phone as it fell down on the floor.

-

Sasuke looked incredulously at Naruto. _'Why haven't I thought of that! And he was the one who just told it to me!'_ he thought. He went pale.

"Hey, Teme! Are you okay?! You look sick!" Naruto asked, worried.

Sasuke suddenly banged his head on the table. "Shit. Shit, shit shit!" he muttered over and over again as he kept on banging his head slightly on the table.

-

"_Hello? Hello! Sakura-chan?! Still there? Hello?" _was heard on the cellphone on the floor.

Sakura was standing there stiffly. She didn't know what to do. She suddenly got back to herself as she heard Ino's voice shouting from the phone. She picked it up.

"Oh no! What if I am pregnant, Ino-chan?!?! I – I – I don't want to be a mother yet?! I still want to enjoy my life!!!! Waahh!!!" she exclaimed.

"_Calm down, Sakura! You're a medic nin, right? Surely you have a pregnancy kit in the hospital right?_" Ino asked.

"Uh-huh…" Sakura nodded.

"_So you just have to get one and try the test for yourself!"_ Ino stated.

"You're right Ino-chan! You're so brilliant!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "Okay! Thanks Ino-chan! I'll go there right now."

"Call me when you get the result, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Call ya later! Bye!" she hang up and rushed to go to the hospital. "Yosh!"

* * *

When she arrived, she asked some doctors on where she could get some pregnancy kit. She immediately went to where they pointed her. She turned around the corner and saw it.

She reached the said room and tip-toed her way in. She looked for it through the cabinets. "Pregnancy kit…Pregnancy kit…Oh! There it is!" she immediately got one and was about to leave when—

"Sakura."

Sakura suddenly stopped on her tracks and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Tsunade-sama! What brings you here?" she smiled nervously.

"I should be asking you that, Sakura." The Hokage went nearer to her as she steps back.

"Oh! M-me? I was just.. was just…uhmmm… getting something! Yeah that's my reason! I mean, that's why I'm here, Tsunade-sama!" she stuttered.

"Hm. Okay and what is that you're holding?"

"Oh these!" she suddenly showed it to her and her eyes widened realizing what she just did and hid it immediately behind her. "Oops.."

"A pregnancy kit? And why would you need that, Sakura?"

"M-me? Oh I don't need it! It's for Ino's mother's neighbor! And I told Ino I could take it for her neighbor's mother… I mean, mother's neighbor! Which is her neighbor too, right? Ehehehe." she reasoned out while scratching her head.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes she knew that wasn't true but just decided to let the issue go. She sighed. "….Right. Okay then. You should go now. Be careful now." She smiled.

"Okay. You too, Tsunade-sama. See you." She smiled and bowed and headed to the door.

She sighed as she closed the door. "I'm sorry for lying, Tsunade-sama, but I can't tell it you. I already told Ino-chan ad I can't tell someone anymore." She whispered sadly before she left.

Tsunade watched as the door closed. "Why did she lie?...hmm… Can it be that she's…Nah! It can't be…" she shook her head. "and if she was, with whom?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later." She smiled and turned away.

* * *

As soon as she got home she opened it and did what the instructions said.

"Hmmm….It says here that if I see two lines…then I'm pregnant…and if it's just one, I'm not. Oh boy." she sighed heavily.

She inhaled and exhaled. "Okay! I can do this! I should be prepared whatever the result is!" she told herself.

"FIGHT! C'mon show me one line!" she prayed, her eyes close. She slowly peeked on her one eye and sees the tester.

Her other eye suddenly shot open at what she saw. "What?" And she did a double take.

The moment she saw the result she called Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was hesitantly looking at his cellphone. _'Should I call her and ask her?' _he asked himself. "Argh! This is loads of shit!" he cursed.

He was in the act of reaching for it when it suddenly rang. He was startled and almost dropped it. But answered it immediately. He cleared his throat. "Moshi Moshi?", trying to cover up his nervousness.

"_Hello? Sasuke? This is Sakura."_

He sighed in relief. "Yo. I was gonna call you but I forgot so it's good that you called." He told the other line_. 'Should I ask her now?'_ he thought. " Uh..I was going to ask you : Are you, by any chance,pre---"

"_Uhmm..let's just meet outside, 'kay??"_ she cut him off.

"W-w-wait! A-are you pregnant?" he asked hesitantly and he stood up from his seat.

There was silence. Then Sakura answered. _"Uhmm….I'll tell you later. Let's meet at the Konoha park."_ And she hung up.

"But—Hey? She hung up." He sighed. "What is she thinking?! It's already dark." He complained but still got up and took his jacket and went to where Sakura told him to meet her.

-

Sakura got up and also took her jacket and went outside. And immediately called Ino like she said she would.

* * *

**A/N:** so what do you think?! Is Sakura really pregnant?! What did she see in the test?! And what will happen to Sasuke-kun??...One way to find out! Review! Cause If I have many reviews! I will update soon….bwahahaha… I'm mean aren't I??? bwahahaha…lol…just kidding… But please do review…kay??


	4. Pregnant? or not?

**A/N: **boo! Ahihi uhmm I hope this is okay…enjoy!! SO is Sakura really pregnant?? Read to find out!!!.. and also review please… Ehehehe uhmm so anyways r & r!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…kay??

* * *

"_W-w-wait! A-are you pregnant?" he asked hesitantly._

_There was silence. Then Sakura answered. "Uhmm….I'll tell you later. Let's meet at the Konoha park." And she hung up._

"_But—hello? She hung up." He sighed. "What is she thinking?! It's already dark." he got up and took his jacket and went to where Sakura told him to meet her._

_Sakura got up and also took her jacket and went outside. And immediately called Ino like she said she would.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

So Sasuke had no choice but to go there even if he was complaining that it was cold outside. He arrived at the park but saw that she wasn't there yet. "Hn. She's not even here yet." He sighed.

He decided to sit on the swing while he was waiting. He prepared himself on whatever she will say to him. His knees were shaking like he's nervous or maybe just because he was cold. Or maybe both.

'_Hn. Why can't she tell it to me over the phone?_' He asked himself worriedly. "She's really annoying."

He sighed. "What's taking her so long?" He muttered and looked around but she still wasn't there.

He stared off into space. "Hey Sasuke! Catch!" A voice called our from behind him. He caught what she threw in reflex, it was a can of soda.

He looked at it and raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

She smiled and opened her own soda. "Uhmm… Sorry for being late." She put her hand in front of her face and bowed. "I decided drop by in the store because I have no more groceries at home! See!" she grinned and showed him the bag of groceries she bought.

Sasuke looked at her for a sec. "Hn." Then opened his own soda and drank.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Honestly! Can't you answer anything other than 'Hn'?" She imitated his answer while sitting on the other unoccupied seat on the swing.

Sasuke watched her as she sat. "Why'd you want to meet me?" he immediately asked and ignored her question.

Sakura was surprised that he immediately asked that then smiled. "What do you think?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on her. "Okay. Let's get this straight. I'll just ask you then, are you pregnant?"

Sakura looked for a while at him then smiled sadly. "Look Sasuke, I think… I think we should take responsibility at what we _did_…" she started.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. _'So she really is pregnant?!' _he thought waiting for what's next to say.

"Even though we were drunk that time, you can't just leave me with the problem, right? We should take responsibility, right?" she bowed her head so that her hair is covering a face so that he couldn't see her face.

Sasuke eyes widened he nodded his head slowly.

"Right. So… you see…", her voice getting softer. "….that is the right thing to do,you know…. _if_ I was pregnant."

Sasuke immediately turned his head to her. "W-w-what? Y-you said **IF**?** If** you were? That means…."

Sakura stifled a laugh at his reaction and faced him with a red face from controlling her laugh. "I'm not pregnant Sasuke." She blurted.

Sasuke just stared at her. And slowly fell off the swing as Sakura rolled in laughter.

Sasuke got up and glared at her deadly. And she tried controlling her laughter.

"Okay. Okay. Hahahaha! I know that was so bad! I'm really really sorry! I just can't help but think of that when I talked to you on the phone." she laughed more.

She stifled her laugh. "I was just really planning on calling you and telling it to you over the phone. But when you talked to me and you sounded really nervous I suddenly thought that 'why not make him believe that I was'…for awhile, I mean… So yea….But you're reaction was priceless, you know that?!" and she laughed again.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Her other eye suddenly shot open at what she saw. "What?" And she did a double take._

_She saw…._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

…_. only one line!_

"_Yaaataaahh!!!!" she jumped in joy. " I'm not pregnant!!! Yipee! Kami! I'm not! I'm not! Weee!"_

_The moment she saw the result she called Sasuke. 'I better tell it to him.' She thought._

_When she talked to him she thought of something bette when she heard his nervous voice on the phone when he asked her. 'I like to see his reaction first.' She smiled mischievously. _

_Sakura got up and also took her jacket and went outside. And immediately called Ino like she said she would._

"_Riiiiing. Riiiing Uh..hello? This is Ino." Answered the other line._

"Ino?"

"_Sakura! So what happened?"_

"I'm not pregnant Ino-chan!!!I'm not! I'm not gonna be a mother yet!I can still enjoy my beautiful life!!"

"_That's great! Did you already tell Sasuke?"_

"I'm about to tell him now. But I want to see his face first when he thinks that I am!_" she laughed evilly._

"_What? You're so evil Sakura!" Ino laughed from the other line._

"I knowI call you later then. Bye!_" She laughed and hang up._

_**End of flashback

* * *

**_

Sasuke sighed heavily and sat back on the swing. And narrowed his eyes on her. "So you just made me nervous and made me think that you were pregnant?" he stated and scowled at her.

"I guess..ehehe." she scratched her head and nodded.

"That's so annoying." He sighed heavily.

"I know." She stuck out her tongue. "And I already said sorry! Forgive me?" she pouted cutely.

"Hn."

"Hmmm…I was wondering, is 'Hn' yes or a no?"

"Hn."

"I guess it's a yes cause I asked you if it's a yes or a no…and you said 'hn' but then again it could be no too! But…" she sighed frustrated. "…I'm not making sense am I?" she looked at him.

He smirked. "Baka." He muttered.

"Hey I heard you!" she heard him chuckle. "So… do you forgive me now?"

"Hn."

"Maybe I should take that as a yes…" she wondered. _'He's forgiven me alright.'_ She grinned to herself. After being close with him for some years now she already knows some part of him. _'You're so good Sakura!'_ she inwardly clapped for herself.

He didn't choose to answer and just looked into the distance. Inside he was relieved that she was not pregnant. _'I thought I'm gonna die there!'_ he thought.

"Oh! And another thing I was gonna tell you was…. I told Ino-chan about you know…." She said blushing. "I know, I was the one who said that we shouldn't tell others but you see…." She fiddled with her fingers and bowed her head.

"Hn. I knew you would." He suddenly said.

Sakura looked at him. "What? How would you know that? Are you a psychic or something?? " she asked amazed.

Sasuke just shrugged.

"Hm. How did you do that? Could you read minds?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged again. "Well if you got nothing more to tell me, then I guess we better get home now. It's getting colder." He stood up.

Sakura also stood up. "Okay then! I'm sorry again!" she showed a peace sign to him and grinned and turned to go home.

"Hn." He turned around. But turned to Sakura again only to find her still standing there.

He raise an eyebrow at her. "Uh… Going home by yourself?" he asked her.

"Yup!" she answered cheerfully.

"Tch. Walk you home then." He stated and started walking ahead of her.

"Hm?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Her eyes softened then she smiled and caught up with him. "Aw… What a nice bestfriend!!!" she ruffled his hair and grinned.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Hehe Gomen! Oh, Hey hey hey! you know what?! Guess who I met at the store a while ago?!" she blushed.

Sasuke glanced at her. "Sai."

"Hey! How did you know again?! Do you have some kind of powers?!"

"Hn." He shrugged again. _'Maybe I just know you too well.'_ He thought.

"Hmm.. Well, anyway, Yeah he was there too! And I greeted him and he greeted me and told me that I was getting prettier and prettier everyday…" she blushed even more. "So do you think he likes me, ne, Sasuke??" she asked.

Sasuke just ignored her.

"Hey! Sasuke! Do you? Do guys say that when they like a girl? Huh?"

"…"

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed heavily and gave up in ignoring her like he always did. "Maybe."

Sakura smiled gleefully. "Really?! Maybe he likes me then!"

Sasuke didn't choose to answer that and just resumed walking. She watched him.

"Hey Sasuke." He heard her call out.

"Yeah?" He answered but didn't look at her.

"I was thinking…."

"Really?" he asked mocking her.

"Hey!" She pouted. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was thinking….what if…" she hesitated. "… What if I was really….pregnant? What would you have done then?" she asked curiously.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to look at her to see if she was joking but instead saw that she was serious. He turned back again to resume walking.

Sakura thought that he wouldn't answer. She sighed and she was about to change the topic When Sasuke suddenly answered. "Then I would've married you then."

Sakura was lost for words for a minute and looked at his back. And couldn't help but asked the first thing that she thought of. "…even if we don't love each other?"

"Then I maybe would've tried to. I guess. " He answered simply and shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you asking anyway?" he asked.

"Oh…" She was lost of words for the second time but she shook her head. "Oh! You would, would you? Hm. Maybe I would've too!!! Just forget about it! It's just some of the things that popped in my head.. and you know… just forget about it!!!" she said in a bubbly manner waving her hand in front of her.

She stared in front of her. "Well, it's good that I wasn't pregnant then! Because we would have too marry the people we didn't really love then, right?" She asked and she didn't even notice that they were already in front of her house.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to her. "Hn."

"What?"

"We're already in front of you're house." He stated.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned around and saw that he was right. "Oh! Ooops! How can I not notice that!" she scolded herself.

"Baka."

She stuck out her tongue. "Well, anyway, thanks for walking me home!! Do you want to come in first?"

"Uh.. I don't think I should…" remembering the last time he went inside that house.

She blinked at him then giggled. "Okay then! Goodnight! Take care on your way home!"

Sasuke nodded and went on his way home.

Sakura sighed and turned to open her door as Sasuke turned around and watch her enter her house safely, like always, _watching out for her_.

* * *

Sakura closed the door and leaned her back on it. And remembered what he said.

"_Then I would've married you then."_

"…_.Even if we don't love each other?"_

"_Then I maybe would've tried to. I guess." _

"Would you really, Sasuke?" she whispered. She shook her head and went to her bedroom.

"No no no! That doesn't mean anything! He would've married me because I am his friend! And I'm the only girl he's close to! Yeah, I guess that's the reason why!" she told herself and changed. And after went to bed. "…and I like Sai-kun." She whispered and blushed as she drifted off to sleep to her dream land.

Sasuke, also, when he reached home immediately went straight to bed feeling relieved from the good news that he didn't make Sakura pregnant.

* * *

So they both slept peacefully, unbeknownst of what will happen the next day that might change their lives.

* * *

Dandandandaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N:**Oooooops okay! Chapter 4 ends here!!! Ahihihi… so was it okay?? Uhmm so review if you have suggestions or corrections or whatever you want to say to me..ehehe ..tnx a bunch!mwuahh!

Oh and I want to thank the reviewers of my past chapters:

**InnerSakura14**

**XXRedWolfXX**

**FuunnyThingJeeaaLoosy**

**sakurauchihaxox**

**theshiningedge**

**daisherz365**

**Bee-Leaf86**

**Sony89**

**Purpleangel**

**TroublesomeShikamaru**

**xx-Tragic-Serenade**

**Daisherz365**

**emo uzumaki**

**mikannatsume**

**sakura9898**

**Red Shagging Couch**

tnx a lot guys!!!

* * *

**p.s. **oh and to the readers esp. **mikannatsume**.. ehehe -hope this chapter was good for you!hehe I also don't really like the sakura being pregnant thing, you know…and before you gave your review I'm already thinking of not making her pregnant because..i don't know just don't like it!!!hahaha **I hope it's okay with the others if I didn't make her pregnant!! **so yea watch out, what do you think will happen to the next chapter?!?!hmmm…

Oh and one more thing….ehehe… could you guys read my other fic? It's a one-shot of sasusaku… **Typical Sasuke**.. if you have time read and review it! I would really appreciate it! Tnx!..ehehe


	5. What Announcement?

**A/N: **uhmm guys…could you give me some of your fave quotes in a fanfic or something?? Ehehe cause I'm making icons of the quotes I really like and if you could give some then tnx a bunch!! Ehehe **and tnx for the reviews!!!!!** so anyway here's chapter 5! This is a long chapter...I think...ehehe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…kay?? But I would love to if I coud!! bwahaha

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sakura stirred on her bed.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. _

Sakura groaned.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK**

"What?!" Sakura got up from her bed and glared at whoever was disturbing her peaceful-happy- not yet a mother-still single-sleep.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here this early in the _morning_?! And outside my window, for heaven's sake!" she yelled as she opened her window where Naruto was standing outside at.

Naruto tried hard to stay on his feet because of the impact of Sakura's scream. He squeezed his eyes and covered his ears to save himself from getting deaf by her. "Woah! Cool down, Sakura-chan! Gomen, but Tsunade- baachan ordered me to get you." He stated quickly as he immediately hauled her over his shoulders.

"…The Hokage? Wha---woah! Hey put me down Naruto!?! You!?I'm still in my pajama! Put me down! Hey!! " she continued ranting and wiggling herself from his hold. But Naruto wasn't listening to her, so she just gave up and averted her anger to the poor ground by glaring at it as Naruto jumped from tree to tree towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

When they arrived….. 

"Naruto! You could let go of me now!" she demanded and sighed.

"Okay." Naruto did as he was told and let go of her, in a not so gentle way. So she hit the floor in a _not so gentle way._

"Ow! Thanks a lot!" she said sarcastically as she rubbed her butt. She saw that Kakashi-sensei and Shizune was there too. _'What's going on here?'_ she thought suspiciously.

"Um you're Welcome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered with a grin oblivious to her sarcastic tone and scratched his head.

Sakura stared at him incredulously.'_Oooh! I give up! He's so dumb!'_ she thought angrily and stood up.

"So you're already here, Sakura."

Sakura turned around to see the Hokage. She rubbed her eyes cause she was still feeling a little sleepy. "Hokage-sama? Why did you call for me?" she asked.

And she just noticed that someone was there too, sitting in front of the Hokage's desk. It was Sasuke dozing off on his seat, his arms supporting his head. "Sasuke?" And she also noticed he was still in his sleeping attire too and it seems that he also was carried all the way there. She thought that it may be something really urgent to call them at that time in the morning.

"Come, sit." Tsunade gestured to the other seat beside the Uchiha.

Sakura obliged. As she neared she felt like her feet were getting heavy. _'Why am I feeling like there's no good that's going to happen here?' _she thought as she looked around, a bit tensed, but nevertheless followed the Hokage's order and sat.

Tsunade put her head on top of her intertwined fingers and looked at them both. "Sasuke? Sakura?" she checked if they were there or still in their dream lands.

"Hn." Came a muffled response from Sasuke as he lifted his head from his arms and looked at the Hokage through half-lidded eyes.

"H-hai." Sakura answered wearily glancing at Sasuke. She was feeling really nervous now, for some unknown reason, of what the Hokage will say.

"Ok, I called for both of you to tell you a very important announcement." She looked at their curious faces. She sighed and continued. "To tell you that you both are…." She started as she glanced around for the other people in the room. "…getting married."

_You both are getting married._

_Getting married._

_MARRIED._

The Hokage's words rang through the ears of them both.

And…

_**-**_

_**-5**_

_**-**_

_**-4**_

_**-**_

_**-3**_

_**-**_

_**-2**_

_**-**_

_**-1**_

_**BANG!**_

Sasuke instantly fell of his chair.

Sakura sat there motionless like her soul was taken away from her. She was like a lifeless doll. She,also, like Sasuke instantly went pale.

And there was silence as everyone there were as still as tables and chairs. The wind blew.

"Crooo crooo crooo." Was heard in the middle of the silence. Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at Naruto, exception of Sakura and Sasuke, of course, cause they were still in the state of shock.

"What?" he asked. "That's for sound effects cause it was really silent. Ehehe"

Tsunade sighed. " Sakura? Sasuke? Still there? Did you hear me?" Tsunade asked them. _'Well, seeing their reaction I guess they did._' She thought. "Oi." She shook them.

And that woke Sakura from her lifeless state. "W-w-what?! **WHAT?! **Why?! My parents don't know this! They might get mad!!" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the Hokage's desk.

**(AN:** Talk about late reaction! haha)

"Don't worry I already called them and they told me they couldn't come and just give you their blessings and take care of you." she explained.

"What?! Those uncaring heartless parents!" she could imagine her parents giving her up to Sasuke and smiles brightly at her.

"Calm down. The reason is I know what happened between both of you the night we drank altogether." She stated.

Sakura's mouth dropped and Sasuke suddenly got up from the floor. "W-w-wha- H-how…?" they both stuttered the question.

"So something really did happen to both of you." She stated.

"Yea- I mean No! No! Nothing happened! N-nothing!" Sakura stuttered as she waved her hands in front of her.

"You can't deny it anymore, Sakura, _someone_ told me."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? Who?" she glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back. "Not me." He stated.

"It couldn't be Ino-chan, I know she won't tell…." She muttered to herself but Sasuke heard her.

Realizations struck him. "Dobe." He said.

"What?! You told Naruto?!" Sakura hissed she gesturing that she was going to strangle him but controlled herself from causing much more trouble.

And instead, they both turned to look at Naruto, giving him a death glare. Naruto scratched his head. "Uh… I kinda told Kakashi-sensei… but I-I-I only told him! _Only_ him!.." he pointed at Kakashi. He was still feeling their stares at him. "and uh…Oh! Look at the time! I think I better go to present my coupon in Ichiraku! See ya!" And he was gone before you could even blink.

"Woah! So fast!" Tsunade muttered then looked at the two again.

'_Hm.Kakashi-sensei?!' _and _the_ _**glare**_ was averted to Kakashi.

Kakashi, feeling his goosebumps all of a sudden, looked up from his book. "What?"

Glare.

Sigh.

He scratched his head and grinned. "Okay. I slipped on telling to Shizune when I met her on the streets last night." He felt their glare getting more deadly. "and I think… I better leave." He stated quickly as huge smoke appeared and he quickly disappeared with it.

Shizune looked around anxiously. "Uh…You know, I should go find him." Shizune ran off with a _poof! _before she receives _the _glare.

"Okay, okay. You two. Calm down." Tsunade called their attention back to her.

They both turned their head to her resignedly with lifeless faces.

"Tsunade-sama! I don't wanna marry him!" Sakura whined and pleaded.

"Like I want to marry you." Sasuke muttered unpleasantly.

Sakura scowled at him.

"Will you both listen first!" The Hokage ordered.

The two nodded despairingly.

"You have to take responsibilities in what you two have done." She explained seriously.

"B-b-but Tsunade-sama!" Sakura stood up from her seat. "I'm not pregnant! There's no problem anymore. Sasuke, tell her I'm not." She pointed at him Sasuke.

"She's not." he obliged cause he was also oppose to the idea.

"See!" Sakura exclaimed. "See!"

"Sakura, sit down." She sighed. Sakura sat down not wanting to anger the Hokage.

"Listen, it's not about if you got pregnant or not. It doesn't mean that just because you're not pregnant you will not take responsibilities on what you've done." Tsunade started.

"What if that information spreads and all the townspeople will know and they'll think of you as a woman who sleeps with a man she's not married yet! Do you want that to happen? When you walk into streets people will point you and whisper bad words about you." Tsunade eyed her helpless expression, satisfied at the reaction she got from the girl.

"W-w-what?! N-n-no! Why didn't I think of that?! No!" Sakura sulked and kept repeating incoherent words.

Then Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "And Sasuke, isn't it that your fangirls are making your life hell for you? Everyday they scream your name, squealing and drooling over you! And doing many more _annoying_ things, like you call them?! They even steal your underwear!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He blushed and looked away. _'How'd she know that? Those stupid annoying mad girls.'_ he thought uneasily.

Sakura stopped her sulking and immediately turned to him. "They steal your underwear?!" she muttered disgustingly.

"Shut up."

"Ew."

"Hn." He glared.

"Ehem." Tsunade cleared her throat. "So there's only one way to solve both of your problems. You know that right? And that's by getting you two married….. I'm not telling these to you two to ruin your lives, it's for both of you. And besides your friends, it's not that bad of having each other as a companion, right?" she stated. "Hm. Alright, that's all for now." She stood up.

"Think about it you two, it's for the better. I'll give you time until this afternoon to think. You can go now." She bid them goodbye.

The two just nodded and didn't utter a single word as they both go their separate ways to think about and digest all what the Hokage had just announced and told them.

* * *

When they left Tsunade let out a breath and sat back to her chair tiredly. "Are you sure about this?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead wearily. 

Then Naruto with Shizune, who was dragging Kakashi -who was still hooked up in his book, entered the room. They eves-dropped on the conversation that just happened.

"Yup! That's good acting, Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto gave her a thumbs-up. "And I bet that's for the good of them both… You see I have this feeling that they like each other…hmmm…" Naruto put his fingers under his chin as a sign of thinking.

"You know I don't think what we're doing is a good thing." Shizune said to them unsurely.

"Hm. I also think so." Tsunade put her head again on her intertwined fingers and looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry guys! I'm right at this! Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm." Kakashi nodded as he still reads his Icha Icha Paradise.

They all just rolled their eyes.

"Okay,okay! Tell you what! I'll bet my ramen!! If I'm wrong I'll not eat for a whole year! Is that okay?" Naruto stated confidently. But inside, _'Oh! Please make me right, for God's sake!' _he thought anxiously.

Their mouths dropped. They were surprised was an understatement. _How could Naruto bet his ramen?!! He can't even leave without having any ramen for a day! _They all thought. Even Kakashi dropped his book the moment he heard Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely at them giving them a thumbs-up.

Tsunade sighed. "Well it all still depends to the two of them."

"Don't worry Tsundae-baachan I think you did a good convincing to them." Naruto said.

"I don't know." she said unsurely

* * *

Meanwhile…. 

'_What should I do? Should I agree?'_ Sakura was walking in the streets of Konoha, in deep thought. She shook her head. _'But what about my life? It'll be ruined! But if I don't accept this marriage my reputation will be the one ruined. And I don't want that either!'_ She sighed heavily as she sat on a bench. _'Ugh this is giving me headaches! And I'm about to decide until this afternoon only!' _she scowled at the flower on the ground and picked it.

She plucked the petals. "Accept it. Not. Accept it. Not. Accept it. Not. Accept it?!" she whined.

"Hey." She heard someone called out.

Sakura looked up.

* * *

Meanwhile…. 

-

Sasuke sighed and shrugged. He got up from where he was sitting and started walking his way to the Hokage.

-

* * *

"Sai-kun?" 

Sai smiled. "Yo." He grinned and sat down beside her.

Sakura blushed and bowed.

"What's with the long face? And I heard you saying something like accepting or something like that?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him for a while. "Oh! that! That's nothing! Ehehe! Just have something to decide about! It's no big deal!' she waved him off. _'I wish.'_ she thought helplessly.

"Hm. So have you decided?"

"…what?"

"On what you were going to decide about. Have you decided on it?"

Sakura stared at him again for some minute.

"Yeah." She blurted and smiled sadly.

"Okay, that's good then!"

Sakura still stared at him.

"Hey." He waved a hand in front of her and neared his head to her.

Sakura blushed. She was startled at how close they just were but suddenly backed her head away, for some reason she felt like it was just…_wrong_.

"Yeah… yeah!" She forced smiled at him.

She stood up, her back faced him. "Umm… I got to go now, Sai-kun. The decision, I got to tell it now." She sighed.

She faced him. "Sai-kun," she smiled at him. "Thank you for everything." She bowed. "…Bye bye." She turned around. She sighed walked off leaving a wondering Sai.

_Bye bye..._

'_Why did that goodbye seem like it meant more than just a simple goodbye?'_ he thought deeply.

* * *

Sakura sighed. "Okay! You can do this, Sakura! Yosh! Fight!" she punched her fist into the air. She was walking when she saw Sasuke walking too to who-knows-where. 

_'Hm. Maybe he's on his way to the Hokage's.'_

She tiptoed her way behind the bushes and suddenly grabbed Sasuke's shirt to her.

"Hey! What the-" he fell backwards into the bushes.

"Shh!" Sakura held her finger to her mouth.

"Sakura? What. Are you. Doing?" he asked, annoyed.

"Uhmm… I've already decided.." she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yea. So?" he snatched hi shirt from sakura's grasp.

"I've decided to agree on what Hokage-sama said!"

"Again. So? And why do you have to tell that to me here?!" he dusted his clothes from the twigs and leaves.

"Uh….Cause I have to tell one more thing to you!" she exclaimed.

"Uh… So you have to tell it _behind the bushes_?" he asked mockingly.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright! Let's talk somewhere else!" she got up and dragged him along with her.

* * *

Sasuke placed his soda back on the table. "So you're saying we should have a contract?" he asked her. 

Maybe it was a coincidence, cause they were again sitting on the same table in the same café where they talked about what happened between them on the night they got drunk.

"Yeah." Sakura also took a sip on her mocha frappe. "I mean, if we agree on this marriage thingy, our lives will be like hell! And it's _not_ a contract it's called a _prenuptial agreement_." she explained.

"Hn.Whatever you just made it formal, it's still a contract."

She sighed. "Alright already! But I guess it isn't really _that_ bad if we could put _some_ rules, right?" she tried to convince him.

Sasuke eyed her and stood up. "I'm not making any associations with you."

"Stubborn brat!" Sakura muttered to herself. "Wait!" she stopped him. "I'll treat you to ramen?" she asked with a fake smile.

He smirked. "Are you kidding me? I'm not Naruto."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Uchiha Sasuke! If you're not gonna do this I'll let this whole coffee shop know about your fangirls stealing your _underwear_." She hissed at him.

Sasuke stopped and turned to glare at her. "You wouldn't."

She grinned knowingly. "Oh I would."

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 5 ends here!!! reviews please or any suggestions or corrections or whatevers!! Tnx a bunch!!! Again, Please also read **Typical Sasuke**! R&R please. Hope this chapter was okay with you guys! Please tell me what you think about it!!! 

Ok about that contract thingy about the marriages maybe the kdramas are rubbing off on me! wahahaha I watch too many of them with contract thingies! hahaha well anyway review!!

So what will happen next? Will Sasuke do it? Is there really gonna be a wedding? And what's in the contract Sakura's talking about? watch out for it! but in the mean time review!!!ehehe see yah!


	6. The contract and the wedding!

**AN: tnx for the reviews!** It really really really really _really really_ **really really** _**really really **_(I can go on with this, but… I think I should stop so you could read the story now. Ehehe) makes me happy! Tnx again and also for waiting… here's the 6th chapter….there will be a new character!ahihi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…but I wish to…ehehe

* * *

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Uchiha Sasuke! If you're not gonna do this I'll let this whole coffee shop know about your fangirls stealing your underwear." She hissed at him._

_Sasuke stopped and turned to glare at her. "You wouldn't."_

_She grinned knowingly. "Oh I would."

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

And he glared.

She glared.

And the glaring contest between the two of them started.

It lasted for a few minutes before Sasuke ended it. He looked away and sighed. "Alright, alright." He sat back down. Well anyone would've done that, who would want the whole Konoha to know that your fangirls steal your _underwear_ for Pete's sake! _'Stupid fangirls.'_ He silently cursed those _annoying_ mad girls.

He scowled at her. "You better shut your mouth." He hissed.

Sakura nodded and smiled triumphantly. "Okay! So we'll have to write down the terms first." she brought out a piece of paper and a pen.

"First and for most, our marriage will not exceed 6 months, we can divorce by then. Cause I guess that the _rumours_ and your _fangirls_ , which is the reason why we'll _marry_, will be gone by then. So we don't need this marriage when that happens. Get it?" she explained and wrote it down.

Sasuke looked at her for a sec. "Hn. I didn't know you had that brain to think in you." He said mocking her. She rolled her eyes. "Second," he started. "We…_sleep_ separately." He narrowed his eyes as he made sure the _reason_ to all these disasters would not happen _again._

"Yeah, yeah! That's right! Good thinking!" she agreed and wrote that one too.

"Third, hmmm… since you will have the oh-so-many riches inherited from the Uchiha clan we could make it useful in our marriage! So the next is, We use Uchiha Sasuke's inheritance money for what we need." She smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm just an ordinary person and I live by myself! I don't have any money!" she defended herself.

Sasuke frowned. "Well since we'll use my money and, you said, that you live by yourself, so maybe _you_ could do the chores. Fourth, Haruno Sakura will do _all_ the chores." He stated smartly.

Sakura's mouth dropped. "What, alright. Maybe you could help me with some of them…?" she asked unsurely.

"No way."

"Alright, already! Next!" she gave up and sighed angrily and thought. "Hmm… this contract should not be acknowledged by others, meaning, no one but the two of us should know about this, otherwise we might experience the wrath of the Hokage, and we wouldn't want that, okay?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Anymore?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I have one last more _important_ thing. During the time we _are_ married we should _not _have any romantic feelings for each other and shouldn't demand physical intimacy." She stated.

"Like hell I would." He said unpleasantly and took another sip at his soda.

Sakura just chose to ignore that. "Alright, I guess this should do it then!" she lifted the piece of paper and beamed at it as if it was her savior. "Let's go!" she stood up and brought him along.

"Where?"

"We'll have to make this formal before we sign, so we should type it!" she informed him.

* * *

"Okay! Here it is!" she placed the piece of paper in front of her and gave the other one to Sasuke. "So that's your copy and this is mine." She explained. 

"Hn." He nodded and sighed. _'Why am I doing this again?'_ He thought grimly. _'Oh, because of that crazy-underwear-stealer-mad-fangirls.' _He answered in his mind dully as he heaved a sigh again._'Well, we'll divorce anyway.'_

"Alright! Let's sign it now." And they both signed and exchanged paper to sign the other one.

After they did Sakura stood up. "Alright, for a better life! We have to follow this rules!" she stated as she held out her hand to him.

He looked at it for awhile and reluctantly shook it.

She beamed at him while he, looked away and sighed despairingly.

* * *

"W-w-what? Could you repeat that?" The Hokage said as she immediately stood up from her seat. 

"Uhmm… Why are sounding like you're surprise, Tsunade-sama? I said that we agree to get..uh marry..?" Sakura stood in front of her.

"Oh! No, I wasn't surprised. I just…never thought you would agree this fast." She muttered the last part to herself. "Well. Anyway, That's good then." She smiled.

Sakura faked a smile and Sasuke tried to fake a smile but only looked like he was frightening them.But inside, both of them thought, _'Kami, what have we gone in to?!'

* * *

_

And after some preparations the wedding day came and almost half of the wkole Konoha knew.

Sakura looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her pink hair was tied up in curls with some loose ones on the side and on the top was a clip with flowers and pearls to hold her veil and she also had a beautiful necklace with matching earrings too.

She smiled. _'Is this really the right thing to do?' _she thought wearily. "Well, There's no backing off now. Yosh! Fight! " she muttered as she held up her fist.

She was also wearing an elegant, expensive-looking, off-shoulder wedding gown. Well, it _is_ really expensive but she couldn't care less it _was_ Sasuke's money, anyway, and it really suits her. _'He's going to kill me!'_ she thought as she turned around to look at her gown. _'Well, maybe there's good in this marriage after all.'_ She grinned.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

She turned around. "Come in!" she called out.

Shizune popped her head in. "Oh Sakura-chan! You look so pretty! Are you ready?"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks and yeah, I'm ready."

Tsunade also came in. "Alright, Sakura, Take care of yourself, okay??" she hugged her.

Sakura's eyes softened and she nodded and smiled. She thinks of the Hokage as her second mother so now she feels like her mother is hugging her and supporting her all the way.

"Alright, let's go now. And here's your bouquet." She handed her the bouquet of pretty flowers. And they walked out of the room.

And Sakura saw someone familiar.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Sasuke stood at the end of the aisle anxiously. He was wearing a black tuxedo where he looked really handsome in.

Naruto saw him and walked to him with Kakashi.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

"Are you sure bout this?" Naruto asked.

"As if you two would let me back off on this wedding." He muttered.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other then chuckled. "Yeah you're right!" Naruto said.

"Well take care of Sakura, okay?" Kakashi said and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" he backed his head away.

"Oh by the way, I could lend you some of my Icha Icha Paradise! You might need it in your marriage!" he smiled mischievously and nudged Sasuke.

And Naruto rolled in laughter while Sasuke blushed for a sec but replaced it with a scowl. "Hell No." he muttered angrily

"Ow. You sure? Okay, you could tell me if you changed your mind!" he teased him more.

"Oh I better go to Sakura, I'll escort her in place of her father cause he couldn't come." Kakashi walked away leaving an enraged Sasuke and Naruto who was still laughing hard.

* * *

Sai turned and saw Sakura. He smiled. 

"Yo." He walked to her. "Looking really pretty."

She blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks. Uh who are you with?" she asked as she looked at the girl with a long light brown hair and dark amber eyes. This girl looked somewhat familiar to her but she can't put her finger to it.

Sai followed her stare. "Oh her! I just met her here. She says that she's Sauke's friend." He stated. "Well, anyway I was surprised when I heard that _you_ were getting married, and to _Uchiha Sasuke_ of all people." He chuckled.

She giggled."I can't believe it either." _'What the- Sasuke's friend, eh?' _she thought grimly.

"Well if anything happens or if you have problems, don't hesitate to come to me alright?" he smiled thoughtfully.

"Uh…Thanks." She smiled and saw Kakashi-sensei looking for her. "I better go now. See yah later!"

* * *

And the piano started playing and there at the other and of the aisle stood Sakura looking really beautiful in her wedding gown, escorted by Kakashi. She looked at the people there. 

Tsunade and Shizune was smiling wishing her their blessings. Ino, seated near Shikamaru and Chouji beamed at her, She was Sakura's maid of honor. And Naruto, who was the best man was with Hinata, Kiba and Shino. And beside them was Rock lee who was crying and Neji with Tenten, who was also mouthing her a '_goodluck!'_. And their sensei's with them and many more. She smiled at them.

As she was passed to Sasuke as they reach the other end, she was getting more and more nervous.

And the rites and vows were said. And they reached the last part of the wedding.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Sakura panicked the moment she heard it. _'What? I forgot that we have to kiss!'_

Sasuke frowned_. 'Shit! I didn't think of that.'_

As they both turned to look at each other, Sakura forced a smile but looked around nervously with her eyes. Sasuke sighed and walked a step nearer to her and lowered his head.

She closed her eyes. She felt Sasuke's lips on hers but it left as soon as it came. She opened her eyes only to be welcomed by a thunder of clapping and greetings from others. She looked around, everybody was cheering for them. She felt herself smile.

* * *

"So let's all -hic- cheers for Sasuke -hic- and Sakura's wedding!" The Hokage announced as she held up her sake and started the reception. 

"Cheers!" all of them shouted then started digging to their foods

Sakura and Sasuke sat at the front eating their own food. Sakura sighed and took a bite lazily. "They're the only ones enjoying this." She muttered tiredly.

Sasuke also slumped on his seat and silently agreed with her.

Sakura looked at him and looked back at the people. "There's so many people! It gives me a headache." Then she suddenly narrowed her eyes. "That girl."

And the girl with long light brown hair, she saw earlier with Sai, turned to look at them and smiled knowingly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed her stare. His eyes widened as the girl rushed to them and hugged Sasuke tightly, a little _too _tightly that Sasuke can't breath. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What the-" She narrowed her eyes._ 'Too much hugging for a __**friend**__, I'd say.'_ She thought suspiciously.

The girl looked at her. "Oh hi there, Sakura! Sorry I just missed Sasuke so much! I'm Sasuke's friend…." She stated as Sasuke's eye twitched at what she said. "….Nakame Aya!" she held out her hand.

"… I guess you don't know me cause I went to abroad when I was little and I came all the way here to come for his wedding, I couldn't believe it at first!" she stated.

"Really now." She muttered sarcastically but carefully so that only she and Sasuke could hear it. She put a smile and shook her hand. "I'm glad to meet you!" she said_. 'Not.' _She thought wickedly.

Sasuke looked at them. '_There's something odd between these two._' He looked at them back and fort.

And Aya left telling them that she got to go to the comfort room but not before hugging Sasuke _again_.

And they continued eating their food. Sasuke looked at Sakura, it seems that she's in deep thought.

"Nakame Aya… _Nakame Aya_… where have I heard that name…? seems familiar." She muttered to herself. And as she was still trying to pin point it, something clicked within her as she remembered.

_**Fashback**_

_A girl with light brown hair tied in pigtails walked up to a certain pink haired girl playing with a blonde._

"_Why are you here, you?!" the girl with light brown her demanded pointing a finger at the pink haired girl._

_The blonde stood up. "What do you want, Aya? Me and Sakura-chan are playing."_

"_Ino-chan, Why are you playing with this… this girl!" Aya shouted as she pointed disgustingly at Sakura._

"_Why? What's your problem?" Sakura stood up._

"_You! You're my problem!" she yelled as she pushed Sakura to a mud puddle and stomped away, leaving a super enraged Sakura._

_**End Flashback**_

Her eyes widened. "That _bitch_!" she muttered angrily. _'I knew it! The moment I saw her that she brings no good! Tsk tsk tsk!'_ she thought angrily and fought back the urge to strangle the girl right then and there.

"What?" Sasuke turned to her.

Sakura looked at him. "Sasuke, tell me, is that… that _girl_ really your _friend_?"

"Hn. Not really. She's the only one telling." He stated as he took a bite at his steak.

"Ha! I knew it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"No! It's nothing." She said as she waved her hand and took a sip at her water.

"Hey Teme! Sakura-chan! I already packed your clothes for your honeymoon trip this night!" Naruto shouted at them.

And Sakura sprayed her water on Sasuke's face.

* * *

**AN:** aw,,poor Sasuke-kun… bwahahaha sorry, got carried away haha well…was it okay?? Any comments or suggestions or whatever? Just tell me!! Haha and watch out for the next chapter!.. 

Sakura and Sasuke on a honeymoon trip?! What will happen?! Weee! One way to find out! Review! Hahaha


	7. What Honeymoon?

AN: chapter 7 here…. Uh hope you enjoy it… ehehe

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto or anything about it, except this fic and some characters…ehehe

* * *

"_No! It's nothing." She took a sip at her water._

"_Hey Teme! Sakura-chan! I already packed your clothes for your honeymoon trip this night!" Naruto shouted at them._

_And Sakura sprayed her water on Sasuke's face.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

Some seconds passed by.

Sasuke closed his eyes. And Sakura's widened. "Ooops Sorry!" she took her napkin and wipes his face.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "Tch." He snatched the napkin from her and wiped his face, controlling his anger.

"I'm really sorry! Blame Naruto!" she pointed at the blonde.

"Nice one, Sakura-chan! Haha You sprayed on Teme! Hahaha" Naruto walked to them, laughing his ass off, earning him a glare from the Uchiha.

Sakura looked nervously at Sasuke. "Stop it, Naruto! And what were you saying about a honeymoon trip?" she asked him.

"You're honeymoon trip with Teme, of course!" he beamed.

"Oh that. Do we really have to go there?"

"Yeah I already bought plane and hotel tickets! And it's Ohkagawa hotel at Hoshiko Island, heard it's great there!" he gave it to Sakura. "Enjoy it,kay?" he said as he left.

(**AN:** just invented that! Ohkagawa hotel?! Hoshiko Island?! Hahaha)

Sakura reluctantly took it. "Uh… Thanks…?" she said and looked at the tickets then at Sasuke who was still looking enraged. She quickly looked back at the ticket cause it's much better to look at than receiving Sasuke's death glare. She slowly lifted her head and smiled uneasily at him.

* * *

"Ugh! Why did I bring so many clothes?!" Sakura heaved her two bags as they made their way up the plane which will take them to where they will spend their _honeymoon_. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a gray jacket and jeans. 

"Hn. No one told you to bring them. Sasuke walked ahead of her inside as he carried his bag without any efforts. He was wearing something simple, a shirt and pants with a jacket on. Sakura scowled and narrowed her eyes at his back and silently scolded herself for bringing many clothes.

"I'm not talking to you!" she placed her bags and sat on the seat beside him.

He smirked. "Who are you talking to then?"

Sakura glared at him not because at what he said but because she don't know what to answer back at him.

"Hn." He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sakura breathed the fresh air. "Wow! It seems great here!" she looked around as they walked out of the airport there, still carrying her two bags. 

"Hn. Let's go to the hotel. You have the reservation tickets, right?" Sasuke walked beside her.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off. " But let's go sight-seeing first!" she said as she dragged him along. And Sasuke just sighed heavily.

'_This is gonna be a long day. Can I back out on this?!'_ He thought despairingly and frowned as Sakura pulled him along to who-knows-where.

So they went to the places there. And Sakura dragged him to take pictures of them; with a really big dog they saw at the park, the Buddha's at the shrine -where they were told to make a wish and it will come true, even with some artists who came for vacation there- that Sakura is a fan of- making Sasuke more bored.

They ate ice cream and Sakura bought many things along the way using, of course, Sasuke's money which got her a glare from the Uchiha. They also road a boat, where Sakura almost fell off to the water if Sasuke didn't catch her before she fell. Then roamed around more.

After that they sat on a bench near the shore cause they were really tired.

"Ow. –breath- I'm so tired!" Sakura leaned her head back.

"Took you long enough to be." Sasuke muttered as he closed his eyes he was also tired from the little tour.

"Whatever." She said as she faced the shore. "Oh! Look, Sasuke! We can even watch the sun setting!" she said like a child.

"Hn."

"It's so beautiful!"

"It's just a sunset what's so good in it?"

"You're such an unromantic person, you know that?"

"And you're such an annoying person, you know that? And why is it that I should be a _romantic_ person?"

And she thought of a comeback. "Because….because…."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk, _'Caught her again for the second time, payback for tricking me in saying you're pregnant.' _he thought.

"Hmph! Nevermind! Forget I mentioned that!" she stood up and crossed her arms and turned the other way. "Let's go I want to go to the hotel now and I need take a _relaxing_ bath."

"That's what I'm telling you since we got here." He muttered to himself but she heard it and looked at him with a weird smile. He slightly stepped back on reflex as he received her look. "And besides, you have the tickets, anyway." He retorted.

"Huh? Oh right!" she smiled brightly and looked for it in her bag.

Sasuke sweat-dropped. _'Girls are really weird.' _He made a mental note on that.

"Oh it's not here, maybe I put it in the other one." She whispered to herself as she looked at her other bag.

"Huh?" she looked again to her first bag and then to the other one again. And she repeated that for about two times more. Then she stopped dead on her tracks and bit her lip.

She slowly turned to Sasuke with a big smile on her face.

"Um…Sasuke..?"

* * *

And there they were on the road looking helpless, their bags with them. 

Sakura sat there and slightly punching her head and whining. "Ooh! You're so dumb, Sakura! Of all the things you could forget!" she scolded herself silently as she looked slowly to Sasuke who was leaning on the post and eyes closed, and it seems that he could explode any minute now.

He then shot his eyes open and looked at her which made her panic and immediately turn her head away.

'_Oh man! I'm so dead!'_ she panicked looking at anywhere but him. After some seconds, she sighed and slowly turned to him again only to receive his oh-so deadly glare. "…Eheheh..Uh…Sorry..?" she put a smile and scratched the back of her head.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura went out of her room as she brought her bags that she will bring. She also brought her boxes outside her house that she will leave to Naruto to bring to their new house._

"_Oh I'm late! Sasuke might get mad!" she immediately ran outside with her bags and the tickets._

"_Oh wait! My jacket!" she remembered and she put down her bags down and placed the tickets on the table as she went to her room to get her jacket._

"_There! All ready!" she smiled as she picked her bags up and went out, leaving the tickets lying helplessly on the table._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"What should we do now?" she continued whining as it was getting dark already and they were still there on the road waiting for some kind of miracle to come. But unfortunately for them there was not a tiny bit of help that came to them.

The cold wind blew. Sasuke sighed heavily. "What do you think?"

"Uh…Maybe we could go to the hotel to make a reservation now…?" she suggested. "…c-cause it's ge-getting cold…" she stuttered as she rubbed her hands together.

"Are you really dumb? Do you think Naruto reserved a room for nothing? Do you think there'll still be more room for us to get? And if there is do we have enough money?" he stated as he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura frowned and slumped down helplessly. She sighed and she looked like she was on the verge of crying right then and there. "…B-but it's already getting dark…" she stated on a whisper.

Sasuke looked at her for awhile. He sighed heavily and turned away. "Tch, Let's go." He stated as he started walking.

Sakura looked at him and stood up. "Huh? To where?" she asked.

"Hn. Don't know. Maybe we could find some a place that have lower rents." He stated.

"Oh…" Sakura was lost for a minute but then realized what he said. "Oh! Okay!" Her sad expression came back to a happy one, _really_ quick. She heaved her two bags as she followed Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her for a minute. "Tch." He stepped nearer to her.

Sakura backed away. "What?"

"Hn." He quickly took one of her bags and quickly turned around and started walking, leaving her behind.

Sakura was again shocked. "Huh?" but then her eyes softened and she inwardly smiles as she realized what Sasuke did. Those small gestures of Sasuke really make her feel that he cares for her, maybe not as a special person, but as a friend at least. "Hey! Wait up!" she smiled widely as she caught up with him and ruffles his hair.

* * *

"Uhm.. Excuse me…" Sakura went to the counter of the fourth inn they saw as they were making their way on the road. "Uh… can we.. I mean, is there any available rooms here…?" she asked hopefully. 

The old lady looked at her. "I'm sorry miss… but we're already full…" she stated sadly.

Sakura lost her hopes and frowned but immediately put a smile. "Oh! Okay then." She smiled. "Thanks anyway." She bowed to her and turned around.

The old lady smiled sadly as she watched her and she remembered something. "Oh, miss! Wait!" she called out.

And Sakura turned around.

The lady went to her. "I'm sorry we couldn't offer you a room. But if you have nowhere else to stay, we have a spare couch over there by the fireplace." She pointed at fluffy couch near the fireplace as she had said. "Only if you like." She added and smiled.

Saukra looked at it and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!" she bowed to her. "I'll just call my friend outside!. Thank you again." She bowed again before she left.

* * *

"Thank you again!" Sakura went to the old lady this time with Sasuke and her bags. 

"It's no problem, my dear." The old lady smiled and held her hand. "Can I know your name?"

"Oh right! Sorry, I forgot! Ehehe… I'm Haruno Sakura." She stated. And she pointed at Sasuke. "And this is uh… Sasuke."

Sasuke inclined his head to the old lady as a sign of greeting.

"Thanks again." Sakura bowed and she also nudged Sasuke to also bow.

The old lady smiled at them. "Oh it's no problem! Ahohoho… By the way you could call me Tanaka-san." She turned around to get something from the counter. "I have here some spare blanket, but there's only one left maybe you both could share it…?" she smiled knowingly at them.

Sakura stiffened and forced a smile and took it. "Uh…s-sure…?" she said unsurely.

"Okay you should rest now, both of you."

"Okay. Thanks, Tanakas-san." Sakura said as she dragged Sasuke with their bags.

* * *

Sakura looked at Sasuke. 

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Okay." Sakura started. "There's only _one_ blanket. And we're _**so**_ _not_ sharing it. So there's only one way to have it fair and square." she spat.

Sasuke just looked at her.

"Ready?" she asked as she positioned herself to fighting stance.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded as he also readies himself.

"Okay! Here goes..." she started.

"….1" She started.

"2….." Their eyes narrowed.

"… 3!" They raised their hands at the same time and brought it down quickly.

"….. Rock paper scissors!" she shouted.

"Tch." Sasuke scowled. He was a rock while Sakura was….

"Yay! I won! Hahaha! Rock loses to paper! I have the blanket!" she shouted triumphantly.

Sasuke glared at her. And she stuck out her tongue.

"Hn." He positioned himself at the other end of the couch while Sakura will have the other end. He closed his eyes and leaned back his head.

Sakura smiled as she also curled herself up on the couch. She was nearer to the fireplace. She leaned her head on the couch as she watched the fire popping.

She held the blanket tighter as she sighed. '_Hm. What a weird honeymoon this is. Maybe because it's a honeymoon with __**the**__ Uchiha Sasuke. Hm…I wonder what Sasuke is feeling right now.'_ Many thoughts ran through her head.

She slowly turned to him and saw that he was already sleeping. She smiled. _'Maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow that will make him uhm…happy_?'

"If there's a possibility that there is, which I doubt there is." She muttered sarcastically and laughed a little.

She sighed and looked at the blanket. She laughed slightly again as she remembered Sasuke's face when he lost their game of rock paper scissors.

She crouched nearer to him. She smiled as she took off the blanket from her and carefully placed it on Sasuke. She went back to her side but suddenly slipped and fell off the couch.

"Ow!" she rubbed her head and immediately looked at Sasuke. He was still fast asleep. She sighed and carefully curled herself at her side of the couch.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. It was still early and the sun hasn't risen yet as he saw.

He groaned. Then his eyes fell to the blanket that was on him. He raised his eyebrows as he slowly turned his head to see Sakura curled at the other end, sleeping. "Hn."

* * *

Sakura stirred on the couch she slightly opened her eyes as the rays of the sun reached her vision. "Ow!" she groaned as she fell off the couch. _'Why do I always fall off this couch?!'_ she complained inwardly. 

She rubbed her eyes as she saw that she had the blanket back. _'Huh? I remembered giving this to Sasuke.' _She thought then shook her head. _'Maybe I was dreaming then. And why would I give it to him anyway.'_ She thought unpleasantly and laughed lightly.

"And speaking of Sasuke where is he?" she whispered as she looked around for him. And she saw him leaning on the railing of the balcony of the inn, eyes closed.

She grinned.

She tiptoed as she neared to him. She was ready to trick him when…

"Sakura." And she fell on her head.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to her and leaned his back on the railing and watch her got up from the ground. "When will it ever sink in to you that you can never do that to me?" He raised his eyebrows smugly.

Sakura sighed and stuck out her tongue. "Never! Haha Why do you always know everything!!" she whined. "You have six sense or somethin'?" she joked as, she too, leaned on the railing.

Sasuke just watched her and shrugged.

Sakura looked at him and he turned away.

"Uh…the old lady came earlier and said that there's food downstairs for us." He said immediately.

"Hm? Really! She's so nice to us! I wonder why?!" she smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on! I'm starving!" she stated as she started walking inside.

"Hn." Sasuke followed after a while.

"Hey Yuichi! Stop it!!!!" they stopped as they heard a voice of a little girl about the age of five coming from _who-knows-where_, chasing an exact look alike of her with the same red hair except that he's a boy.

_Maybe they're brother-sister, or more of twins. _Sakura thought.

"No way!" the boy who was called Yuichi laughed as he looked at her that he didn't notice Sasuke standing at where he is heading. So he bumped roughly into him and fell on his butt.

"Ow!" he rubbed his butt.

"Hn." Sasuke slowly looked down at him and glared.

The boy slowly looked up and also glared at him.

As they looked at each other something clicked within them.

"YOU!" They both shouted at the same time as they point at each other.

The two kids' eyes widened as they immediately panicked and looked for a place to hide.

And they looked at Sakura. And Sakura looked at them. Then they looked at each other.

And in a blink of an eye they were right behind her, hiding themselves.

"Huh?" Sakura was startled. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Sasuke questionably.

* * *

AN: Okay keep reviewing please ehehe was it okay?? Any corrections? Suggestions? Or whatever you wanna say?? Just say it! Tnx. 

Hm.. who's these two little kids? And how did Sasuke meet them?! And what's gonna happen more on their honeymoon trip?! Watch out! ehehe


	8. Story interlude

* * *

Okay I just wanted say to those people who are mad that I copied this fic from Fullhouse. As I can remember, I told in one of my author's notes that watching too many Korean dramas I think it's _rubbing off on me, _if I didn't, then I'll tell you now -The Korean dramas I watched are rubbing off on me! Fullhouse is one of them! ehehe… It's my fave ! Like one of you said I should just tell my readers to go and watch Fullhouse! So here it is: Go and watch Fullhouse! It's really great, I tell you! I greatly recommend it...so was that okay for you now..?... ehehe lol if you watched it and you still want to read this then tnx a lot!!! I just finished watching it when I wrote this fic and the **reason** I _wrote_ this is because I _really_ **really** like fullhouse , I've watched it so may times!, and I wondered what will turn out like when it's a SasuSaku version.

So yea, that's the story. So if you guys are mad and if you don't want this story of mine then don't read it, okay. So don't waste your time in reading it if you don't like it. That's all tnx anyway….for nothin'…Ehehe jk… And I think not entirely the whole fic is like fullhouse…I think…-scratches the head- ehehehe But I'll try to make it more original now, okay? So that no one will say bad about it anymore!!And to those who like it and still continues to support it **Thanks Thanks a bunch! **The things you say really make me happy!

Okay sorry bout this short interlude in the story… I just have to say that…ehehe anyway pls read and review for my next chapter… if you still want to… which I hope you do!! Haha lol… tnx…

* * *


	9. Honeymoon part 2: with the kids!

AN: Okay tnx for the wait…this chapter is just bubbly stuffs…haha so yea hope it's okay… tnx to those who continues to read it…

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto or anything about it, except this fic and some characters I made up…ehehe

* * *

"_YOU!" They both shouted at the same time as they point at each other._

_The two kids' eyes widened as they immediately panicked and looked for a place to hide._

_And they looked at Sakura. And Sakura looked at them. Then they looked at each other._

_And in a blink of an eye they were right behind her, hiding themselves._

_"Huh?" Sakura was startled. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Sasuke questionably. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke was leaning on the wall, eyes closed. He was waiting for Sakura to come back from the fourth inn they went to._

"_Is he alive?" a voice of a little girl whispered as she peeked._

"_Don't know. Let's get closer..." A boy with red hair grinned as he went ahead followed by the girl, hair the same as her twin._

"_Yuichi! I think we should get back now!" The girl whispered worriedly._

"_Just a minute!" Yuichi hissed at hissed sister as they reached Sasuke._

_Sasuke's eyebrows twitched but his eyes were still closed._

"_Let's touch him!" the boy suggested. And as they were about to reach him Sasuke shut his eyes, startling the kids. And they quickly turned around as they stumbled and ran away._

_Sasuke just raised his eyebrows as he watched the two stagger away from him._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"The monster's here!" the girl said as she clutched at Sakura's clothes. 

"Don't worry, Yumi. I think we found our savior!" Yuichi hissed.

"Huh?" Yumi looked at him. Yuichi pointed Sakura with his mouth. "Oh!" Yumi smiled in understanding.

Sakura looked at her back to look at the two. "And who's this savior you're talking about?" she asked as she crouched down to them.

"YOU!" they exclaimed happily and jumped.

"...Me?" she felt herself smile. "And uh… h-he's the _m-monster_…?" she pointed at Sasuke as she stifled a laugh. And the kids nodded quickly. She chuckled. "Alright, I think we should talk with this…_scary_ monster, okay?" she whispered to them as she stood up.

-

Sakura bit her lip as she went near to Sasuke, controlling her laugh. "Uh.. Sasuke they think you're a _monster_.." she sated.

Sasuke frowned.

She laughed, earning her a glare from him. "Alright, alright! I'll stop. What did you do to them anyway?" she grinned. "To uh… make them think you're a _monster_." She gestured something with her hands like a monster, making her look like a fool.

"You mean opening my eyes…?" he asked smugly.

"What? You scared them just like that? Oh my! You're terrible!" she rolled in laughter. '_Well I couldn't blame the kids, his stare __**is**__ scary_.' She inwardly thought and sweat dropped.

-

"Hey! Guess what I did to the monster?!" she told the children as she pushed Sasuke to them, forcefully.

"What? What!" they asked eagerly.

"I made him…" she started lowering her head slightly as the kids went nearer to listen. ".._good_ now! Look!"

"Oh!" Their eyes lit up they eagerly and clapped their hands happily.

"See! Sasuke, show them you're good now!" she nudged him, as she told him to play along through her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"He doesn't look good to me." Yumi eyed him and went near him.

"Yeah I think so too!" Yuichi stated, he narrowed his little eyes at him.

Sasuke looked at them and glared. And it made them both take a step back from him.

Sakura sweat dropped and forced a smile as she watched them. "Oka---"

-

"Yumi-chan! Yuichi-kun!" they heard a voice of an old lady. The two immediately turned their heads to the voice

"Baachan!" they ran to hug their grandmother. Sakura turned to look too.

"Eh?! Tanaka-san! You're their grandma?!" Sakura exclaimed as she went to them.

"Oh yes, Yes!" the old lady smiled. "I'm the one taking care of them since their parents passed away. This is Yumi. And this is Yuichi. Did they make any troubles again?" She asked as she introduced the two.

"Oh no! We were just playing with them." She smiled and scratched her head. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sakura!" she said as she crouched down. "And the _good_ monster's name is Sasuke!" she whispered to them to not let Sasuke hear. They snickered softly.

Sasuke glared at the three. Sakura turned to him and gave a piece sign and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

"Oh! I know, Sakura-neechan! We can go to the carnival near here after we eat!" Yumi said happily as she chews her food. They were eating at Tanaka-san's cabin near the inn. She told them that she and her grandchildren live there and invited Sasuke and Sakura to come and have breakfast with them, which the two gladly accepted. Well, Sakura gladly accepted and Sasuke, just kinda shrugged at the idea. 

Sakura smiled. "Eh? Really? There is?!" she asked eagerly like a kid. Yumi nodded.

"Now, now, Yumi-chan, don't talk when you're mouth is full. And I think you're nee-san and nii-san are here to spend their honeymoon." Tanaka said as she smiled at the two.

"What! They're married?!" Yuichi exclaimed as he stood up on his chair, pointing his spoon at Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled and just continued eating. Sakura smiled uneasily. "Ehehe… Well sort of… I mean, Yeah…" She stated. _'But we don't plan on doing anything.' _She thought dully. "But it's okay Tanaka-san! I want to go to the carnival anyway!!!" she reasoned out and grinned as she raised a brow at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke just shrugged lazily and still continued eating.

"Hm. Are you sure? Okay then. I'll be out for a while. I'll just meet someone, I'll be back soon." She stood up and put the dishes on the sink.

Sakura nodded as she also stood up and helped her bring the dishes to the kitchen. She somehow also wanted to repay Tanaka-san for her kindness and she thinks taking care of the children is a little bit of repayment.

Tanaka smiled at her. "You should all take a bath while I'm gone, so you can go immediately when I get back."

"Oh? Okay then, Thanks a lot again, Tanaka-san. We really owe you!" she bowed.

"Oh no, no! It's Nothing, Sakura! I'm doing this because I know you and Sasuke are really kind persons. I wish you good luck in your marriage!" she beamed at she patted Sakura's head. Sakura looked at her questionably. "If you're wondering how I knew, child, It's just instincts. I say to you!." She smiled as she pointed a finger at Sakura.

Sakura slightly blushed then bowed to her again, slightly wondering how the old lady knew.

* * *

"Okay! We're all ready now! Yosh!" Sakura raised her fist happily. They all already took a bath and changed clothes. She was now wearing a red jumper that was a skirt in the end and a white t-shirt inside. 

"Yey! Yosh!" The twins imitated her excitedly. They were also wearing a jumper. Theirs are blue, but not a skirt in the end for Yuichi, cause you know he's a boy.

"Hn." Sasuke sighed and just looked at them impassively. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and pants and also a sweater but still looked good-looking in just simple clothes.

"C'mon, Sasuke join us!! Yosh!" she repeated gleefully.

"Yosh!" the twins repeated again, jumping.

Sasuke glared at her, a deadly one. "O-kaaay… Maybe not…" she scratched her head and forced a smile. She looked at the kids. "We'll just have to wait for your baa-chan, okay?" she patted their heads.

They nodded energetically.

"Aw! Why isn't baa-chan here yet?!" Yumi whined. They all slumped at the living room, all out of energy. They've been waiting for almost an hour, well except Sasuke of course, cause he wasn't really excited about that. He was _just dragged into this _as he says.

Yuichi frowned. "I wanna go now!" Sakura sighed and bit her lip; she wants to go already too. She stood up and looked through the window_. 'Oh no, the clouds are getting darker. I think it's going to rain.'_ She thought gloomily then looked at the frowning children.

She sighed and walked over to them and put a smile. "Don't worry, I-"

-

_**KABOOM! BAM! BOOM! **_Thunder roared loudly. "AAAAAAAAH!!!!" screams were heard.

-

There was silence.

Sasuke's eye twitched. The twins were clutching his legs tightly, eyes shut close.

"Sakura?..."

"Uh… Yeah?" Sakura answered, eyes still closed. A vein popped in his head.

"…..Get. off. me." he commanded, annoyed as he closed his eyes, eye still twitching.

Sakura slowly opened one of her shut eyes. "….Ooops! Ehehe… Sorry…" She immediately let go of his arm as Sasuke removed the twins who was clutching his leg tightly. "Hn."

Sakura looked at him and forced a smile as she rubbed the back of her head. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I was scared!?" she raised her hands defensively then turned around, embarrassed at what she just did.

'_Great! I just made a total fool of myself in front of him.'_ She whined inwardly, silently scolding herself.

Sasuke smirked as she stuck out her tongue at him. "I can understand the kids, but you?" he mocked her.

Sakura frowned and decided to just ignore that comment of his. _'Is getting back on me?!' _she complained in her thoughts as she eyed him.

Her thoughts were destructed when she noticed it already started raining. "Oh no! What do we do now?" she turned to the kids.

They looked like they were about to cry now. "Don't know…." They said unenthusiastically as they slumped back to the sofa.

Sakura watched their sad expression. She smiled. "How about we eat?" she tried changing their mood.

They shook their heads. "Hm. Okay, you don't want that? Uh…Let's see, we could sleep…?" she asked with a smile.

Both instantly shook their heads_. 'They don't want that?! But I would love that!'_ she thought and sighed dejectedly. Then a bulb lit inside her. "Oh I know, I know! How about we….play!!" she suggested._ 'Hit the jackpot!'_ she praised herself.

The two's eyes lit up and they immediately looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and she slowly turned and grinned widely at Sasuke.

'_Hn. What is she up to?'_ he thought. He slightly moved back, not trusting what is always in her mind.

* * *

And there they were all in the living room. 

"Oh no! Help me! The monster caught me!" Sakura acted as she tried to stifle her laugh. She was tied by a rope and is dressed somewhat like a princess. She nudged Sasuke. "Sasuke…!" she hissed.

Sasuke glared at her then turned away and shook his head like a kid. He was wearing a headband that seemed like a horn.

(AN: haha you know, the one like Halloween costumes?! The ones that make you look like a monster!! lol Sasuke wearing that?! Wahahaha so getting back on the story….)

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she stood up and stepped at his foot then sat back down.

"Ow!" Sasuke hissed then glared at her as she threatened him with her stare. He stared back. He sighed heavily then looked away, annoyed. "Tch. Rawr." He said lazily as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sakura-neechan! We'll save you from the monster!!" The twins appeared with blankets tied on their necks, like they were superheroes. They had toy swords with them.

Sakura giggled. "Yey! My saviors have come, you'll be down monster!!!" she played along, laughing at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke just stared at her. "Ha-ha very funny…." He said sarcastically. He tried tackling down the two and get them off him.

Sakura laughed more. "Aw such a cute monster isn't he?" she asked the twins innocently.

The children snickered then nodded. Sasuke chose to ignore them and just slumped back at the sofa. The twins went to him and each one got one of his arms. "C'mon, Sasuke-niichan! Let's play more!"

-

And they played much, much more after that, well the three did. Sasuke didn't want to join their _kids_ play anymore. He was still wondering how in the world they got him to play that one game of him being a monster but he made sure never to agree again._ 'That was the most humiliating thing an Uchiha could do.' _He thought, annoyed.

They didn't notice that the rain stilled already. They all slumped at the sofa, dead-tired of their playing.

"Woah! That was a tiring play!" Sakura closed her eyes as she leaned back on the couch, panting.

_-_

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Oh! Maybe that's your baachan!" She sat up.

The twins ran to the door and quickly opened it. "Baachan! What took you so long?!" they hugged her.

Tanaka hugged them back then patted their heads. "Oh I'm sorry, I got stranded when it started raining so I stayed there for a while and waited for the rain to still. Sorry." She said to them.

Sakura went to meet her. "No it's okay, Tanaka-san! We couldn't go there either even if you arrived earlier cause it was raining." Sakura waved her off.

Tanaka sighed. "Oh well, oh wait! I remember someone told me on the way home that there's a festival this night and fireworks. Maybe you could go there instead?" She suggested putting down her bag.

"Yey! Fireworks!" Yumi and Yuichi jumped in joy.

Sakura grinned at them, giving them a thumbs-up.

* * *

"Wow! You look so pretty with mommy's kimono, Sakura-neechan!" Yumi tugged at Sakura's kimono, well it was her mother's when she was Sakura's age, Tanaka let her borrow it. 

Sakura smiled and pinch Yumi's cheeks lightly. "You look so pretty too, Yumi-chan!" Yumi giggled, she was also wearing a kimono.

Sasuke just watched them blankly. Beside him was Yuichi with the same dull face, both thinking that _girly _stuffs are_ really_ boring.

The girls looked at them. "What are you two looking at, huh?" Sakura asked jokingly.

Both turned away at the same time.

Sakura laughed inwardly at the two. "Why don't you wear your kimono, Yuichi-kun?" she asked.

"Nah! We don't need to wear that, right, niichan?" he looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at him then turned away and stared off ahead. "Hn." He slightly patted Yuichi's head.

Sakura just stared at them mouth slightly open. Then she quickly closed it and raised her eyebrows at them. "What?! So you two are friends now?" she asked them mockingly.

They both ignored her. _'Hm. I don't think Yuichi should get attached to him, he's being a jerk is getting to Yuichi!' _she thought sarcastically as she folded her arms and shook her head dramatically.

* * *

The three stared in awe at everything as they looked around the festival. "Wow!" they said in unison. 

"Oh look, look! Cotton candy! Do you want some?" Sakura asked as she asked the twins and pointed at the cotton candy stand.

The two nodded eagerly. She looked at Sasuke. "Uh…No…" he answered impassively.

Sakura nodded and left them. Sasuke looked at her leave them and just realized she just left him _with _the kids. He looked down at the two who was grinning at him. He sighed resignedly. "Hn."

Yumi tugged his pants. He looked at her blankly. She smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

"Yey! Thanks, Sasuke-niichan!! You're the best!" Yumi jumped in joy. She pleaded to Sasuke to win her a bunny stuff toy at some game stand. 

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged and tossed her the bunny. She tugged at him.

He looked at her. She told him to come close. He sighed deeply and did what he was told.

Yumi leaned to his ear to whisper. "Thank you." Sasuke just stared at her. It was the first time a child thank him for something. Then he felt another tug on his shirt. He turned to look at Yuichi, frowning.

"No fair! Why does Yumi get something?!" he whined. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Yuichi grinned and pointed at another stand. Sasuke glared and sighed. _'Annoying brats.'_ He thought exasperatedly but nevertheless went to the stand.

* * *

"Here." He gave the fish he caught for Yuichi. 

"Cool! Thanks, niichan!" Yuichi grinned.

"Hey! What's happening here?" Sakura came to them with three bags of cotton candies. The three turned to her. She gave the two one each and held the other one to herself. "Did you have fun with Sasuke-_niichan_?" she asked eyeing Sasuke.

The two nodded vigorously. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" she asked as she looked at Sasuke again.

Sasuke just shrugged and turned away. "Hn." Sakura slightly smiled. _'Even though he doesn't show it, I know he doesn't __**really**__ dislike them. What do you know! I'm getting to realize the all mighty __**Uchiha Sasuke**__ has some soft spot!' _

Then she realized that Sasuke already started walking, the twins followed, leaving her behind. "Hey! Wait! Don't leave me! Hey you three! Wait up!!" she called out, trying to catch up with them.

The twin snickered while Sasuke smirked. They saw that she was lost in her thoughts awhile ago so they decided to leave her there. Well, Sasuke thought of that wicked plan and he related it with the children.

When Sakura finally caught up with them, they roamed more around the festival. They watched some free shows they can watch along the way and played much much more games. Then it was time for the fireworks. So they stayed at somewhere where they could watch it.

"Hey! Look!" Yumi pointed at a vendor holding out firecrackers. She went to him. "Can I try that to, Mister?" she asked politely and the man smiled and gave her one. She looked at it in awe.

"Hey! I want to hold one too!" Yuichi exclaimed as he followed his sister happily.

Sakura just watched the two and smiled. She turned and saw Sasuke leaning on some wooden fence. She went to him and also leaned beside him.

"Hey!" she patted him. "Having fun?"

"Hn." He shrugged.

"Until now I don't really mean what 'hn' is! C'mon, Sasuke, Don't tell me you're not having fun?!" she exclaimed. "We should have fun! This is like a vacation from everything! When we go back we'll have to face many more problems, so I think we should have fun now at least…" she said her voice getting a little soft.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you getting dramatic now?" he mocked her.

"I'm not!" she retorted and ruffled his hair, which he tried to dodge but failed. She then turned to look out at the kids and smiled. "I really like them, Yumi-chan and Yuichi-kun, they're fun to be with, you know. You can always guess what they are feeling just by looking at them."

Sasuke watched her. "Just like you." He muttered.

"What? I'm no-"

"Why?" he suddenly asked, staring off to the distance.

Sakura averted her eyes to him and raise an eyebrow. "Why what?" she asked back, confused at what he was asking about.

"Why are you so fond of them?" he also looked at the kids.

Sakura followed his stare and smiled and realized what he was asking. "I don't really know." She answered truthfully. "…I guess I just like kids, or maybe because…because when I was a kid I didn't have any friends, all of them were teasing me or mad at me for some _damn_ reason ehehe, it was just Ino-chan there … so maybe I'm fond of children now cause I didn't really have many friends then when I was one…" She thought with a sad smile. Then she immediately replaced it with a grin. "That was childish, right?"

"But I'm still happy even if it was just Ino-chan, I couldn't complain more, she's the best bestfriend! And also, I got Naruto, You and Kakashi-sensei now! I think I'm lucky for that!" she added with a light laugh as she looked up the sky as she heard the fireworks, she watched in awe. "Wow!"

"No…" she suddenly heard from Sasuke.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"….Hn. I don't think it's childish." He stated nonchalantly and turned away.

Sakura realized that he just said that what she just told him was not childish. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at what he said. "Really now?" she chuckled. _'Did I just heard that right?!'_ she thought unbelievably.

Sasuke looked up also to watch the fireworks and shrugged. She would just have to let that passed, for now. She also looked up and watched the beautiful fireworks with him. _'I'll just think about that later.'_ She thought and just aberted her attention and smiled in awe at the different colors appearing in the dark sky, and believe it or not _with_ **the** _Uchiha Sasuke_.

* * *

After a while… 

"Sasuke! Am I really like Yumi-chan and Yuichi-kun?! Are you saying I'm like a kid?!" she complained remembering their conversation awhile ago.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started walking to the twins and leave her complaining there.

* * *

AN: whew! This was one long chapter, ryt? It's just their funny moments with the twins… ahihi felt like writing about them with the kids… And it turned out like this! I think it turned out fine and funny!...i think ehehe What about you guys?? So any corrections, suggestions or whatevers? Just tell it, kay? Tnx!!! 

So what do you think will happen next?! Ahihi just watch out for it! Me, for myself, don't really know what will happen either!! Hahaha lol I'm still thinking of it!... ehehe


	10. Going back home

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto or anything about it, except this fic and some characters I made up…ehehe

* * *

_Sasuke looked up also to watch the fireworks and shrugged. She would just have to let that passed, for now. She also looked up and watched the beautiful fireworks with him. 'I'll just think about that later.' She thought and just smiled in awe at the different colors appearing in the dark sky, and believe it or not with __**the**__ Uchiha Sasuke._

_After a while…_

"_Sasuke! Am I really like Yumi-chan and Yuichi-kun?! Are you saying I'm like a kid?!" she complained remembering their conversation awhile ago._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What? You'll be going already?!" the twins cried out in unison as Sakura told them that she and Sasuke will be going back home this afternoon. They stood outside their cabin, all dressed. But they're not yet going for another hour more.

Sakura sighed remorsefully and slightly ruffled their heads. "We're not yet going _now_, a little bit later more! We'll just visit again, okay?" she tried to cheer them up.

The two nodded unhappily looking at the grounds, frowning. Sakura sighed again with a sad smile she crouched down and hugged the two tightly. "Aw…. I'll miss you two, too!!!!" She broke away. "Go say goodbye to Sasuke." She said as she slightly pushed them.

The two rushed to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke-niichan!!!" they cried out.

Yuichi tugged at his pants. "You'll visit again, right? Sakura-neechan told us so." Yumi stated.

Sasuke stared at them wondering why a day spending with them already making them sad when they heard that he and Sakura will leave that afternoon. He just thought that maybe that was how kids were.

He didn't really plan on answering to them but he felt himself crouch down to them nodding dumbly, and even answering. "…sure." Wow. That was new!

The twin's amber eyes immediately lit up in hearing that and they jumped in joy. Sakura also watched them happily. And Sasuke, maybe he didn't notice but a small part of his lips curved into somewhat like a smile.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him as she rubbed her eyes only to see his normal face, the stoic one. She shook her head. '_Maybe that was just my imagination. Nah! He couldn't be smiling!... could he?'_ she stared, baffled.

"Oh! I remember I have to do something! C'mon, Yumi!" Yuichi exclaimed as he dragged his sister inside their cabin.

"Huh? Wait! Where are you two going?!" Sakura asked but it seems that she just asked that to no one cause the two were already gone. "Great! And they just left us here?!" she exclaimed.

Yuichi popped his head on the door. "Don't go yet! We'll see you before you go, okay?" he quickly stated as he slid the door closed again.

"But-"

They heard Tanaka laugh and they turned to her. "Oh! Tanaka-san!" Sakura said as they bowed a show of gratitude to the old lady.

"Don't worry about those two, maybe they're just making something for the both of you before you go!" she smiled knowingly as she went to them.

"Oh! Really?!" Sakura asked eagerly.

Tanaka smiled and nodded. "Why don't you two visit the shrine first? Most people that come here visit that shrine. You can pray a wish there that you really really want to come true right now. It says there that it will come true, but I don't really know. But you can at least try it." She said.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea."

* * *

So there they were, Sakura and Sasuke, kneeling in front of a Buddha on a shrine with lighted incense in front. Both of them, eyes closed saying their wish silently. Well maybe not, Sakura was getting giddy in her place. 

She peeked on one eye to look at Sasuke and saw that he was still the same. _'What? Is he really wishing or he's already asleep?! He's not even moving!' _she thought incredulously as Sasuke , feeling her gaze, shot his eyes open and looked at her. She immediately looked away and pretended that nothing happenedand closes her eyes again._ 'Argh! Why am I even looking at what he's doing?!' _

She sighed and frowned. _'Oh that's right…' _She remembered why, because she didn't know what to wish for and she decided maybe she could peek at Sasuke, to see if he's really wishing and wondered what he's wishing for. Cause she, herself couldn't think of a single thing to wish for now.

She thought deeply. '_What to wish for? What to wish for?!...'_ she repeated as she thought.

'_Well I could wish that this was all a bad dream of hell and when I wake up in my soft bed from my still-single-sleep, everything will be back to normal, right?... Nah! I could just pinch myself so I could tell my crazy mind that this was so __**not**__ a dream….' _She sighed again. _'Then what should I wish for…?! Ugh!...'_

She glanced again at Sasuke for a while. Then closed her eyes again and decided what to wish for.

* * *

…meanwhile let us take a look at their very good friend Naruto who put them up to this mess. 

"Whew! Sakura-chan's things are so heavy!!" he exclaimed as he brought her boxes. "Kakashi-sensei! Could you stop reading for a while and help me with their things?!" he complained.

He and Kakashi volunteered to help them move Sakura and Sasuke's things to their brand new house, Sasuke's money of course, so when the two get back they can already live there and no more excuses for them to still live separately.

"Uh…no." was a muffled response from the said teacher who was drowned up in his book.

"Argh!" Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Okay!! For my ramen! I'll just think that this is all for my ramen and of course, for the two of them. I really hope I'm right in this, or I'll die!!!!' _he thought.

"Hey! I just remembered, Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke said that they both need separate bedrooms, is that okay??" He asked out of the blue.

Kakashi, for the first time raised his head from the book. "What?! A married couple shouldn't have separate bedrooms!" he said with a grin.

Naruto grinned back. "But what if-" he was cut off as some paper placed in a sealed plastic fell from Sakura's boxes. "Huh? What's….this…?" he trailed off as he looked at it and his eyes widened.

* * *

…back to our favorite couple… 

Sakura glanced again at Sasuke. They were on their way back at Tanaka's to get their bags and bid them goodbye.

"Hn. What are you looking at?" He suddenly asked not even looking at her, he knew.

Sakura was startled. "What? I-I'm not looking!" she defended, but saw that he was not believing every word she said.

She sighed. "Alright! I was just wondering what you wished for in the shrine. Ehehe so… what _did_ you wish for…?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke pause for a sec then continued walking. "Hn. And I should tell you so….what?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"So…" she tried to think of a reason. She put her hands on her back on walked beside him. "Uhmm…."

"…so it won't happen?" he finished.

"Hmph! Just tell me! I wanna know what _Uchiha Sasuke_ wished for?! I'm not telling anyone! Promise!!" she exclaimed.

"Hn. You don't need to know."

"I have too! Or I'll die in thinking about it for the rest of my life!!!" She said and paused. "Okay… I guess that's a little too much…. Ehehe." she rubbed her head. "But I'll still think of it for…forever!!... I guess…"

"Hn. I don't like to tell you!"

"C'mon! I thought we're already friends now!" she continued nagging him.

"No." he avoided her.

"Yes!" she followed him.

"No."

"Yes!"

"What's yours then?" he suddenly asked and stopped walking causing her to stop too.

"Ye- huh?" She was going to answer 'yes' again but stop in mid-word and realized he said something else and not 'no'.

"What was your _wish_?"

"Mine?... Hmmm, I don't have to tell you." She said as she looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Then I don't have to tell you mine either." He started walking ahead, leaving her behind.

Sakura stood there wondering what he just did_. 'Huh? How can that happen?! Did he just played a trick on my mind and return the question back at me?!'_ she thought incredulously.

She bit her lip_. 'How did it end that I have to tell him my wish first before he tells me his?!'_

'_Uchiha Sasuke! You and your mind games!'_ she thought as she stomped her way to caught up with him. "Stubborn brat!" she muttered but made it out of his earshot.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"Here!" Yumi and Yuichi handed them a handmade cards. Yumi's was a pink heart while Yuichi's was an airplane, it was blue one. 

"Wow!" Sakura beamed and took it. "It's for both of us?" she asks pointing at Sasuke.

The two nodded happily.

"Can we open it now?" she asked.

"No! You can open it later!" they said in unison.

"Oh… Okay then!" She smiled and heaved her two bags.

"Oh shouldn't you let Sasuke carry that?" Tanaka said thoughtfully, for Sakura's part anyway.

"Uh…what? Oh right! Right!... here." She handed her bag roughly at Sasuke, who barely caught it and immediately glared at her. She smiled sweetly and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, we gotta go now! Thanks for everything again!!!!" She bowed and started to walk with Sasuke.

She turned around but still continued walking, backwards, to look at them. "Bye bye!!!!" she waved at them happily.

The three also waved back and beamed.

"Come back again, okay?!" the twins shouted.

Sakura nodded and turned back around.

She sniffed. "I'll surely miss them –sniff-."

"Hn. You're getting dramatic again. And remind me why I have to carry this?" he raised her bag.

She looked at him wearily. "Oh you wanna read their cards?!" she said, but obviously avoiding him giving her back her oh so heavy bag.

"Stop changing the subject. Get it back." He stated as he handed out her bag.

She looked at it and sighed. She stopped in mid-act of getting it. "Just please carry it! My shoulders are already aching!!! Please!!" she stated as she ran off ahead off him and didn't give him a chance to answer.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hn. Was it my fault that she brought so many clothes?" he complained but still carried her bag, nonetheless.

* * *

Sakura slowly stirred in her sleep on the seat on their flight back. She positioned her head on the pillow more comfortably_. 'Wait! A pillow? I don't remember having one a while ago…' _she thought in her head but still kept her eyes closed. Her brows furrowed as she tried to open her eyes. 

She tried again and rubbed them, making her fully awake. She blushed as she realized something and sat back straight at her seat and glanced at Sasuke, who was still fast asleep.

'_Was I just leaning my head on Sasuke while I was sleeping?!' _She shook her head. _'I was asleep! I didn't know!_' she said to herself. _'He's still sleeping, right?!'_

And speaking of, Sasuke stirred on his seat and slowly opened his eyes only to see a strange-faced Sakura. He looked at her questionably.

"Sasuke! You just woke up, right?" she checked nervously.

"Uh…yeah." He looked at her suspiciously and backed away. "Did you do anything to me?" he asked protectively.

A vein popped in Sakura's head as she hit him in the head with her fist. "I didn't do anything to you, jerk!"

Sasuke glared. "I was merely making sure of my safety. I woke up, and you were looking strange at me and blushing, may I say. And also you asked me a strange question if I just woke up. So I asked that to make sure." He stated.

Sakura looked at him incredulously. "Is asking someone if they just woke up such a bad thing?! And for your information, I was not blushing! Maybe it's just from the change of atmosphere or somethin'." She said looking at anything but him, anxiously.

"Hn . If you say so." He just said and decided to not argue anymore and go back to sleep.

Sakura glanced at him and sighed in relief. She touched her chest. _'Hm. Why was my heart beating faster just then? Was I nervous or could it be…'_ her thought trailed off as she glanced back at Sasuke, who was sleeping _again_. She shook her head. _'Nah! Couldn't be!'_ she told herself, quickly dismissing the thought as she leaned back at her seat.

'_And besides, it wasn't as if I was conscious when my head traveled its way on his shoulder!! I was not a bit conscious! I was__** sleeping**__! So I should not be acting like I'm embarrassed or something! Yeah! It was an accident!'_ she thought in defend.

She nodded to herself. "Yeah… that was just….an accident…" she trailed off as she fell back to her own slumber.

* * *

"Wow! They sure did a good job of picking a house for us!!!" Sakura looked as they entered _their_ house. It was not too small but not too big. It was just so perfect. 

"It's so beautiful!!" she said as they entered.

"Hn."

They looked around. Everything was there: living room, kitchen, tv, dvd, refrigerator, plates, utensils …everything!

"Wow! They really prepared all! We must thank them later!" she said as she looked around in awe.

She flopped down on the sofa. "Bouncy! Is this your sofa Sasuke? Cause this isn't mine. Or is it new?!" she asked continuously.

"It's mine…"

Sakura sighed. "Ow! That was such a trip! It drained my energy!" she lied on the sofa as Sasuke went to the fridge to get something to drink. Sakura peeked at him but when he turned to look, immediately averted her eyes from him.

'_Why do I always look at him these days?! I think I'm insane!!!'_ Sakura stood up slowly, still tired. "Uh… I think…I'll just change my clothes…" she stated.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded as he gulped down his drink.

Sakura opened a door to a room and wondered if this was her room. She looked inside it. "Huh...?"

She left it open and opened the other room to only see that there was nothing in the other room.

She went back to the first one.

-

-

Only _one_ room with their things…..

-

-

…with only_ one_ bed in it.

-

-

_There are __**two**__ persons living there and only __**one**__ bed?! Then that means….._

_-_

_-_

"WHAT?!?" she shrieked.

Sasuke heard her glass-breaking scream and cringed as he finished up his glass of water. He just rolled his eyes and decided to see what she's so surprise about. "Now what?" he asked.

"Sasuke, What is this?!"

"Uh…. A room?"

"No, baka! I though we will sleep separately!!"

"I know so what's your…" he trailed off as he looked at one king-sized bed lying on the middle of the room.

They looked at each other.

"Dobe…." Sasuke stated.

"….and Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura finished as their eyes narrowed.

"Oooh! On second thought I don't think we should thank those two! Really, those two!When will they stop?!" Sakura stomped her way out of the room and went to get her phone.

"…."

"I'll just call Naruto right now!! And gave him a piece of my mind!!!" she said when her phone suddenly rang startling her. She wearily placed it in her ear.

"…H-hello?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto! I was just about to call you! Why is there only-"

Naruto cut her off. "Uh…Sakura-chan, let's talk about that maybe later… the Hokage ordered you and Teme to go to her office right _now, _And uh…" he pause as if her just talked to someone there. "….she says she mean it. SO I'll just see yah later! Ehehe…" it sounded like he just forced that laugh.

Sakura looked at her phone unbelievably, why did he just sound _nervous_?

'_What was that just now? Oh right….'_

"Sasuke, Naruto just told me the Hokage ordered us to go to her office and she means it." Sakura said coolly telling to Sasuke what Naruto just told her, not really understanding what she said maybe due to her lack of energy.

"…" Sasuke stared at her.

-

-

_**3**_

-

-

_**2**_

-

-

_**1**_

-

The messaged just registered inside Sakura's mind as she slowly step backwards and looked nervously at Sasuke, who was still staring at her dumbstruck.

She somehow got this '_OMG_' face or something. "EH?!"

A loud scream was heard throughout the whole house.

Every time they go to the Hokage's office she thinks that there is always something bad that is going to take place. _'What is it now?!' _She thought as she felt goosebumps ran through her.

She looked at Sasuke.

* * *

An: okay how was it?? 


	11. Stuck with each other!

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

_The messaged just registered inside Sakura's mind as she slowly step backwards and looked nervously at Sasuke, who was still staring at her dumbstruck._

_She somehow got this 'OMG' face or something. "EH?!"_

_A loud scream was heard throughout the whole house._

_Every time they go to the Hokage's office she thinks that there is always something bad that is going to take place. 'What is it now?!' She thought as she felt goosebumps ran through her._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the door in front of them. The door to _the_ Hokage's office.

-

_And thunder's roll! __**BROOGOOM!!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Lightning bolted!!_ _**BOOM! BAM!**_

_**-**_

-

Sakura shut her eyes and covered her ears_. Of course_, that was just her imagination taking control of her witty mind. She sighed resignedly and looked at the huge door like she was about to cry.

"Aiiie! I want to go back home!!!" She cried out and turned around, ready to march back home. But not before Sasuke caught her arm and returned her back to her previous place.

"Do you want to get her even madder?" he hissed. "We don't even know what she's mad at." He stated coolly, but who knows! He might be scared out of his wits too, well maybe, a _little_.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him then sighed. "Alright, alright! But let me just do something for a minute!" she said as took a step away from him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

She turned slightly away from him then closed her eyes and made a sign of the cross. After a minute opened her eyes and walked to him confidently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hn. Ready?"

"Alright! I can do this! Fight! Yosh!" she muttered as she raised her fist and readied herself.

Sasuke just chose to ignore her and decided to open the door already. So he reached out for it.

"Wait!" Sakura stopped his hand. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

She grinned. "Join me first! Fight!" she placed her hand in front of her and placed Sasuke's on top of hers.

Sasuke sighed and controlled himself from getting furious. "Tch. I don't want to." He snatched his hand away from her and reached for the door again.

"C'mon! Sasuke!" she caught his hand yet again.

"No." he tried to get his hand again but she was holding it _too_ tight.

"Yes!" she pulled his hand again.

"No-"

And they both stop on their tracks as the door opened, revealing Kakashi who brought down his book and was grinning at the sight of them. "Now, now, kids. I don't think now is a really great time for your holding hands thingy." He teased.

And the two turned their heads to their hands and in an instant, let go of each other. They looked away. And they were too embarrassed to think of why Kakashi was there at the Hokage's office anyway.

"W-what?! W-we're not holding hands at all!!!" Sakura said immediately, slightly blushing. "We were just…" She trailed off.

While Sasuke just shoved his hands on his pockets and ignored them. "Hn." He averted his eyes to some other things.

Kakashi looked at them and chuckled. "Now, now. You two shouldn't be embarrassed! You are already married and you get shy over that?!" he teased them but then suddenly got was replaced by a serious face as he seemed to remember something.

He cleared his throat. "Ehem. Anyway, we shouldn't talk about these things now. The Hokage's waiting for you." He stated as he bopped his head to where the Hokage is and he opened the door for them to get.

Sasuke and Sakura gulped as they both entered, feeling a little hot,_ if_ it _was_ hot there. They sat on the chair in front of the Hokage as she ordered them to.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a while, head propped on her intertwined fingers, as if thinking for a minute. Sakura fidgeted on her seat while Sasuke just stared, waiting for what was coming.

And Tsunade's eyes immediately shot open, which brought some kind of impact to the both making them jolt a little from their seat a little, they didn't know if that was still their _imagination_ or not. She sighed and dug up something from her drawer.

Sakura's eyes followed what the Hokage took from her drawer. And her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she saw fully what it was. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as they leaned closer to take a better look at it.

* * *

And there they were slumped on their sofa, or rather _Sasuke's_ sofa, with those miserable expressions. 

Sakura bit her lip then banged her legs slightly at the couch before she buried her face on the pillow and screamed at it. "Iiieee!!"

"Shut up."

Sakura raise her head from the pillow and glared daggers at Sasuke.

"Hn." He ignored her and tried to move his hand but something was stopping him, or _someone._ "It's all you're fault."

"Wha-what?! Was it my entire fault?! You did sign it too!" she pointed her other hand at him, cause the other she can't raise. _Why is it? Hm._

"Hn. _You_ were the one who thought of it. _I_ was the one opposed to it. And for _your_ information, you _blackmailed _me _into_ signing it! Remember? So how was it my fault, huh?" he raised an eyebrow at her and was about to cross his arms but realized something. He sighed and glared at her. "Tch."

Sakura gave up and felt a little guilty, well it _was_ really her fault and she just wanted to blame it to someone else. "Alright, alright! It was my fault! But what? Nothing's gonna change that now! We're _still _stuck with _each other_!!" she raised her hands up in defeat, oh she _tried to_ raise her hand.

* * *

- 

_Why are they like that_?

-

_Wanna know?_

She sighed and dug up something from her drawer.

Sakura's eyes followed what the Hokage took from her drawer. And her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she saw fully what it was. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as they leaned closer to take a better look at it.

Tsunade eyed them and raised an eyebrow. "So, what's with the reaction? Do you know this?!" she raised her voice as she showed them the paper. Not _just_ a paper, _their_ contract paper. "Well of course! It has your name and signatures in it!!" she sighed deeply and controlled her anger.

Sakura and Sasuke flinched at her tone and slightly backed away. Sakura looked up, scared. "Ts-tsunade-sa-" she tried to say something but was cut off.

Tsunade ripped the contract in front of them and threw it away. Sakura looked at it and bit her lip as she saw it all go to nothing. "Do you two think this a joke?! Do you think your marriage was a joke?!" Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes for a while, rubbing her head as if having an headache.

Sakura lowered her head and bit her lip. "Gomen." She sniffed. Sasuke lowered his head.

Tsunade looked at them and sighed. "Look, I know you two just did this to make your marriage work." She stated in a calmer voice. "But… you two don't need… a contract to make it work." She told them like what their parents would tell them. She treated them like her own and on what they did, she thinks they need some advice on it.

"Everything is in the hands of both of you, alright?" she said and sighed as she sat down.

The two nodded meekly.

'_So that was it? There's no punishment?!'_ Sakura thought, thinking on the bright side of things.

"But, don't think that's the only what you will get from me." Tsunade said as the two looked at her curiously. "You…also got a punishment." She stated and smiled knowingly at the two.

'_WHAT?!'_ The two looked up at her.

"Hold your hands out!" she commanded as she pointed at Sasuke's left hand and Sakura's right.

The two reluctantly complied. Sakura stared uneasily. _'I'm getting the feeling this is __**so**__ not good punishment at all, well there isn't really good punishment anyway!!'_ she thought despairingly.

Tsunade smiled mischievously them as she summoned on what seemed to be enough amount of chakra in her hands. "Alright! Stay still!" she said as she made a some kind of bind tied on both of their wrists with her chakra.

Sakura and Sasuke, mouths slightly opened, stared at the thing on their hands. Sakura tried to get out of it as did Sasuke, but only end up hitting each other.

"What is this Tsunade-sama?!" Sakura cried out, eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke, also waiting for the answer on what on earth was it for.

"That… is your punishment." Tsunade stated and crossed her arms. "You'll have to stay together until I take it off of you two." She raised an eyebrow at the two.

"But when is that?" Sasuke for the first time, spoke.

"It's only a day right?!" Sakura butt in and asked hopefully.

"Hm. Maybe a week."

"WHAT?!...sorry." she bowed. "But Tsunade-sama, a week?!" she asked helplessly, raising her hand, or _their_ hands, and staring at the _thing_ tied on their wrists.

"Yup." The Hokage nodded. "Or if you don't like, maybe we could make it two or three more." She said nonchalantly.

A terrified look appeared on the faces of the other two. "N-no, No! A week's okay!" Sakura waved her other hand and put a smile on.

Tsunade smiled. "Okay. Good then. You two may go now." She ordered as the two nodded and stood up, bumping a little at one another and cursing. Tsunade stifled a laugh as she watched the two.

The two hurried to get out but paused when they saw the _two_. _'Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!' _they thought, enraged.

Their eyes narrowed. "Ya! You two!!!" Sakura yelled. The other two slightly backed away at Sakura's scream.

"Sakura-chan! Calm down we did it for-" Naruto started.

"What's the matter Sakura? Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked out.

Sakura jumped slightly as she turned to Tsunade and faked a smile. "Oh no! Nothing's wrong, Tsunade-sama! I was just saying _hi_ to my dear_ friend _and _sensei_!" she as she patted the two with her other hand at the back, with _too _much force.

"We'll be going now!" she waved at the Hokage and at the same time, glaring daggers at the two. The two looked at her, terrified, feeling goosebumps on the back of their necks and also forced a laugh.

"You two take care, alright?" Tsunade patted Sakura and Sasuke's back and waved. "Don't try to break that, okay? Cause you can't!" she called out.

Sakura forced a smile as she walked away _dragging_ Sasuke of course, with this some kind of handcuffs tied to them. Sasuke, who was maybe still speechless at what punishment they got or maybe mad -who knows!- he just followed her. They surely _will_ learn their lesson now.

_And that…that's what has happened to them…_

-

(**AN:** aw you poor guys…bwahahaha)

* * *

Sakura leaned on the sofa beside Sasuke and sighed deeply. She raised her hand, _their_ hands, looking at this blue chakra that holds them together. She glared at it, hoping it will disappear if she did that but realized that it will not. 

Sasuke felt her move her hand, or _their_ hands. He glanced at her and saw that she was also looking at him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked arrogantly as he leaned his head back.

Sakura just stared at him for another minute then back at their joined hands. She sighed thoughtfully then also leaned. "Nothing." She muttered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and saw her eyes were closed. He stared at her, not knowing he was staring _too_ long.

"What are _you_ staring at?" he heard her say even though her eyes were closed still, making him realize that he _was_ staring at her.

"Nothing." He repeated what she just answered him just a while ago.

Sakura peeked on one eye at him and shrugged. They both leaned on the sofa helplessly and sighed miserably at the same time.

* * *

Minutes passed by, no one uttering a word. Sasuke looked around. "Hn. It's dark." He stated as he stood up only to be brought back down because of their hands. "Ow!" he hissed. 

He glared at Sakura who had her eyes closed again. He sighed and shook her. "Oi!...Oi, Sakura!"

Sakura lazily opened her eyes. "What?!" she asked irately.

"Get up."

"What?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Get up! I'll open the lights."

Sakura glared but still followed and stood up lazily and they walked to the switch.

"Okay! It's open now! Can we get back now?!" she asked still feeling sleepy.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't go back to their living room and instead went to another place.

"Oi! Sasuke! Where are we going now?! Hey! My wrist is already hurting from your dragging!!" she whined and wriggled their hands. "Sasuke!!"

"To the bathroom." Sasuke stated, still dragging her.

Sakura paused and her eyes widened. "Wh-what? To the bathroom?!" she asked unbelievably.

Sasuke also paused because of her. "Yeah, bathroom. I also need to go to the bathroom, you know. And being stuck with you won't stop me from going there." He raised an eyebrow at her and resumed walking.

Sakura also followed but couldn't help but asking. "B-but how? I'm…I'm…How.."

Sasuke stopped as they reached it. "Just turn around and close your eyes." He stated as he gestured for her to turn around.

"Huh? Oh, Oh! Yeah!" she said a little bit jumpy and quickly turned around.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "What? You didn't want to turn around?" he mocked her.

"Shut up." She muttered as she was about to cross her arms but remembered that she _can't_. "Aren't you finished yet?" she asked impatiently and bit her lip.

"Hn. Finished." he stated.

"Good." Sakura sighed, relieved. She went straight to the door, not even looking at him, wanting to get out already.

But she was stopped as Sasuke yanked her back. She paused and bit her lip as she turned around. "What?!" she asked uneasily.

"Hn." Sasuke took a step near her. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"What?..." she asked more softer.

Sasuke took another step and Sakura instantly stepped back from him. Sasuke took another step. Sakura looked up at him nervously.

Sasuke stared at her for a while before standing straight and sighed. "Hn. Aren't you gonna use the bathroom?" he asked as he pointed at the toilet.

Sakura just stared at him then at the toilet. "Uh…Oh, right!" she silently scolded herself for feeling nervous just then.

* * *

"Sasuke! No peeking!!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke, slightly hitting him on the back. 

Sasuke sighed. "Tch. Why would I peep at you anyway!!" he mumbled unpleasantly.

Sakura glared at his back, she was still feeling a little bit touchy from the happening awhile ago. "Just don't…talk, okay?!"

"You were the one who talked first and I just answered you." He said as he averted his attention at other things other than her.

"Aiiissshhh!" Sakura decided to just ignore him cause he will just continue answering back at what she will say. "Forget it, okay?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

'_How will we make it for six more days?!'_ she thought miserably as she stared at his back miserably.

* * *

They headed back to the living room and sat back at the sofa. 

"Ugh! This is so boring!!!" Sakura sat up bringing Sasuke along.

"Tch. Why don't you just _rest_." He shrugged as he leaned back again bringing _Sakura_ along.

"Ow! But I don't want to!" she whined and pouted.

Sasuke sat up. "Hn."

"So what? You agree with me now?" she asked eagerly.

Sasuke ignored her as he remembered something and dug up something between their sofa.

"Huh? What are you looking for?" Sakura appeared beside him and watched what he was doing.

"This." Sasuke brought up his copy of their contract. "I guess there's no use for this anymore." He stated as he crumpled it. He stood up and dragged Sakura to the trash can.

"So you hid it there?" she asked.

"Yeah. I hid it somewhere nobody can _find_ it." He hissed at her.

Sakura glared back at him. "Alright, alright! You can stop blaming me now!! The Hokage will find out sooner or later anyway!" she reasoned out and turned away from him.

"Tch. I don't know why I'm even talking to you."

"I'm not talking to you either!" Sakura retorted.

"Then why are you still talking?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I-" she paused. '_Oh no! I'm not going to let play with you're mind games again Uchiha Sasuke!_' she thought proudly that she thought of that. She smiled mischievously.

Sasuke stared at her, like she's crazy. He shook his head. "You're really weird." He said as he started walking. "I'm going to sleep." He muttered.

"Hah!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she followed along. _'I'll be sleeping too! So I don't get to see you for a while! That'd be greatest time of my life!' _she thought angrily.

And something hit them as they reached the room and opened the door.

They remembered…

-

-

_There was__** one**__ bed._

-

-

_And there were __**two**__ of them._

-

-

'_Oh right.'_ They thought lazily.

After some seconds….

'_WHAT?!'_

They stared helplessly at the single bed laid in the middle of the room, hoping that it will somehow split apart for the both of them. It will really make them happy. But too bad, bad luck really wants to be with them.

'_What did we do to deserve all these misfortunes?!_' Sakura thought despairingly as Sasuke slightly banged his head on the door frame.

_-_

_Are they really unlucky to have met each other? Who knows!?_

* * *

**AN:** So how are they going to survive for six more days?! Will they make it?! OR will the Hokage be unsatisfied and make it longer?! Watch out!! 


	12. First three days of punishment

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

_There was__** one**__ bed._

_And there were __**two**__ of them._

'_Oh right.' They thought lazily. _

_After some seconds…._

'_WHAT?!' _

_They stared helplessly at the single bed laid in the middle of the room, hoping that it will somehow split apart for the both of them._

'

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**-**

It was early in the morning. Birds were chirping. The sun was shining brightly. The weather was fine. It was such a normal day that morning. Wait, was it really_ that_ normal for an Uchiha Sasuke and a Haruno Sakura? Hmmm…Nah!

-

Sakura stirred on the bed and yawned as she lazily opened her eyes. She sighed and stretched her hands but paused in mid-act cause something _heavy_ was stopping her from stretching even more. She frowned and scrunched up her face as she remembered

'_Oh right…hands… tied together..'_ she tried comprehended their 'situation' as she rubbed her eyes and tiredly turned to look at the owner of _the _hand. Sasuke was still fast asleep at the other end of the bed, lying on his chest.

Sakura carefully raised their hands and stared at it for a while then brought it back down. She then stared at Sasuke.

They had somehow agreed to sleep on the same bed cause it was hard when only one is on it and the other was not. And not one of them wants to _not_ sleep on the bed anyway. So in the end, they just got tired arguing and they just ended up sleeping on _that_ same bed. But not before Sakura stated some _rules_ of hers first.

_**Flashback**_

"_You just keep yourself on your side of bed and I'll stay on mine." Sakura stated briefly._

"_Fine." Sasuke agreed nonchalantly, not wanting to argue anymore cause he just really wants to go to bed already._

"_Don't go near me!" Sakura pointed at him accusingly._

"_Whatever. I should be the one telling that to you…." He muttered as he lifted the covers. 'And I thought you weren't gonna talk to me.' He thought._

"_Shut up." Sakura retorted also lying on the bed, moving as far as she can from Sasuke and turning on the other side._

"_Hmmm. Good night!"_

"_Hn." Sasuke nodded as it was some kind of response for him and also turned on the other side._

_And they both drifted off to sleep comfortably after that. Maybe the thought that they were right beside each other made them feel safe and let them fall asleep that easily? Hmm… who knows…_

_**End flashback**_

Sakura sighed and lifted her head to look at Sasuke. She just stared at him. She remembered why she liked him _then_, she was like his no. 1 fan or something. And she admits that she still admires his outstanding features until now, _but it's not really for someone-you-like admiration, right?_

'_Yea, right.'_ That was what she keeps telling to herself since the day she decided to give him up. And she believed that it is what she'll think about for the rest of the days that's going to pass by them but… she was_ so_ wrong.

All her hopes in fulfilling that promise vanished when _that_ day _happened._ The day that happily came to destroy their lives. It was like the end of the world for her. _'Well, not really… I guess.' _She thought.

Sakura sighed. "How can I fulfill what I said, huh?" she muttered gravely at the sleeping Uchiha. She bit her lip. _'How can I think of being just friends with you now?! When I can see you everyday! When I'll live with you for who-knows-how long?!' _she scowled at the thought.

"Ugh! Don't you know you're ruining my life!" She shouted all of the sudden. '_But you're the one making it.'_ She silently thought to herself but immediately shook of that thought.

Accidental _or not_, the scream woke up Sasuke making him jolt up from the bed and lose his balance. And their handcuff-thingy made Sakura fall with him from the bed and…ouch.

"…" Silenced passed by to them.

Sakura gasped as she stared Sasuke, who was also staring at her with a somewhat startled expression, their faces just inches apart. Sakura was on top of him, hands on his shoulder supporting her from completely falling_ into_ Sasuke. And Sasuke, had his hands on the ground preventing his _head_ from hitting the ground.

Sasuke tried to move and get out of their awkward position but… he realized that was such a _wrong _move cause his hands slipped which made his head hit the and accidentally making Sakura hit his head, her lips touching the side of _his_ lips in the process.

Sakura instantly removed herself from him as she felt for her aching head and her other hand at her lips. _'Just what happened?!'_ she thought as she immediately stood up, still shocked.

"… I uh…need to go… to…to the bathroom…" she stated briefly as she immediately rushed to the bathroom but was held back by Sasuke's hand, which was still rubbing his head, making her stumble back right beside him.

She sighed heavily. "Okay, just forget what just happened, alright!" she briefly said to him.

Sasuke turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her as he brought back his hand down.

Sakura sighed unbelievably. "Let's just go to the bathroom!" she yelled at him and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Hn. What are you so jumpy about? It _was_ an accident." Sasuke said nonchalantly as they went to the bathroom.

'_What the-' _Sakura rolled her eyes as she put toothpaste to her toothbrush. "I know." She just decided to not argue with him.

"Unless…" Sasuke continued as he started brushing his teeth.

"Unless what?!" Sakura asked him as she also brushed her teeth, angrily.

"Unless you really wanted to kiss me…" Sasuke said nonchalantly and shrugged as he smirked and slightly turned away from Sakura arrogantly.

"Whatever." Sakura muttered as she spit and washed her mouth. Then she remembered something. "Wait! How are we going to take a bath?!" she suddenly remembered as she lifted her head fro the sink.

"Uh.. you go in the bathroom and open the shower then you wash yourself." Sasuke answered.

"I know that, you jerk! I mean our clothes! How are we going to change when we have this thing?!" she pointed at the chakra on their hands.

"…" Sasuke just stared at her blankly.

"That means Tsunade-sama has to remove it first, right?!" she stated hopefully as she dragged Sasuke.

* * *

"_Oh that! Your clothes can pass through it!"_ the Hokage laughed them off from the other line as they asked her about it. 

Sakura slammed down the receiver and sulked as she checked and proved that clothes _ca_n pass through it. "Noo! My only chance of getting out of this! How can the hokage even thought of that?!" she whined as she sunk to the ground.

Sasuke just stood there not really knowing what to react or to even react. Or just leave Sakura there but he can't leave because of that _stupid_ thing on their hands. HE scowled. SHE sulked.

And that's how day two passed by…

* * *

_**Day three**_

"Sasuke! My clothes!" Sakura shouted from the shower.

"…" Sasuke reached and scowled as he reached for Sakura's clothes and handed it to her. "Tch."

He leaned on the wall, his other hand held out, averting his attention to other things other than Sakura who was ranting again about him peeking at her and all perverted things which he thinks is something really _stupid_ to do.

Minutes passed by as Sasuke was getting irritated at how long Sakura could stay in the shower. "Yo, still alive there?" he muttered as he leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes.

Sakura quickly got out. "Finished!" she beamed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as he walked and tossed her his clothes. "Hn. Took you long enough."

Sakura's smile vanished as she glared at him. "What am I, a cabinet or something?!" she raised his clothes as she asked him unbelievably.

Sasuke just shrugged.

Sakura made a face at his back. "Fine!...brat!" she hissed as she rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the cup noodles in front of him as Sakura, who was sitting beside him, helped herself up on her own cup. He scowled at Sakura. 

Sakura, feeling his gaze on her brought down her noodles and looked at him. "What?"

"Am I going to eat these damn noodles for the rest of my life?"

"Too bad for you, you married someone who's not good in cooking! Or do you really want to taste my cooking?" she grinned evilly at him as she continued eating.

Sasuke immediately felt himself shudder for some unknown reason. He sighed and scowled even more as he picked up his chopsticks and proceeded in eating his noodles.

He paused and turned to her. "Hn. But you stated that you will do all the household chores and that includes cooking if you don't know." He stated as he pointed his chopsticks at her.

"I know, but this _is_ cooking for me! And the contract is null already so we don't have to follow that!" she waved him off.

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn. But _my_ money was used in buying this house and everything in it. That's in the contract and we followed it. Or you could just give me half of the many used for it?" he raised his eyebrow.

Sakura's face went pale as she turned to him unbelievably. After some seconds, she frowned. "Alright already!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

Sakura shyly turned to him and forced a smile. "I can cook pancakes…?" she stated.

Sasuke's smile faltered as he slightly hit his head on the table.

"What? That's a decent food!?" Sakura defended herself.

"I can't believe you." Sasuke muttered as he ran his hand through his hair as they continued arguing about someone not knowing anything to cook is really a pain.

But they still ended up eating instant noodles for the whole day. Sasuke complaining about it but nevertheless still ate and Sakura telling him to just shut up and eat what he has.

Another day passing by...

* * *

_**Day four**_

A flipping of the page was heard. Then a sigh. Flip. Twitch twitch. Flip. Growl. Fli-

"Will you stop that." Sasuke muttered lazily through closed eyes as he leans his head back on the couch. "I'm trying to sleep here."

It was in the afternoon and as usual, they don't have anything to do so they just sat at their oh-so-comfy couch.

Sakura turned to him. "Stop what?" she smiled innocently as she turned yet another page.

"That." he pointed at the book, annoyed. "It's noisy." He peeked through one eye.

"This?" she turned to the book.

"Yea, that. You're not even reading it." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

Sakura hid her surprise. "I _am_ reading it!" She said trying to cover up for herself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, not believing what she's saying.

Sakura felt herself shrink at his stare. "Okay, okay! I got bored in reading it! But I _was_ reading it!" she flipped a page again, irritating him more.

"Tch." Sasuke growled and snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey give that back!" Sakura exclaimed as she raised herself.

"No way."

"Give it!" Sakura kneeled on top of the couch.

"It's noisy. Go do something else." He stated as he leaned away from her preventing her to get it.

"I don't have anything else to do! And if I have, you have to come with me! So give it!!" she reached for it. She was very close but Sasuke raised it farther.

"Then you could just sleep." He gritted his teeth.

"I'm not sleepy!" she retorted as she reached out again and she got a hold of it. But Sasuke tried to dodge her hand again and she lost her balance as Sasuke slipped from the couch to the floor .

'_Oh no! This isn't going to happen again!? I got to do something!'_ she thought in panic as she automatically placed the book in front of her. And unfortunately, the end of it hit Sasuke… ouch.

"Ow!" Sasuke sat up from the ground.

"Oh no!" Sakura went nearer to him and gasped as she saw a scrape in his forehead. "I'm sorry!" She immediately bowed and forced a smile as Sasuke turned and glared at her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sakura said as she placed a band aid on his forehead, purposely putting much effort in placing it making him flinch. "It's your fault anyway." She muttered. 

"Hn. Whatever." He said as he closed his eyes. Silence passed by, and he opened his eyes to see why Sakura wasn't making any noise.

"Hn. Why aren't you reading your book?" he asked all of a sudden, not knowing why he said that stupid question. He glanced at Sakura who had her knees to her chest.

"So now you want me to read it? I don't want to, like you said I'm not even reading it." She placed her head above her knees and pouted. She was still kinda guilty of what happened to Sasuke so she just decided to keep quiet and let him sleep.

"You can read it. I don't need someone to be guilty for me." He stated coolly.

"Hey! I'm not! I'm just not in the mood to do anything right now!" she said softly.

"Why?"

"Why do you care?!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Fine. I won't." he leaned back is head and closed his eyes.

He smirked inwardly as he felt her look and said something. "Okay, you _can_ care!" She said as if it was really important to her. Well, maybe it was.

Sasuke felt his lips curve a little as he opened his eyes and saw Sakura looking at him hopefully. He smirked as he slowly raised his hand and patted Sakura's head once.

"Hey! Don't treat me like a puppy!" Sakura removed his hand.

"What? You're not?" Sasuke mocked her.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Very funny, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura rolled her eyes as she stifled a yawn.

"Hn. Told ya you should just sleep." He said arrogantly.

"I will, so you can shut up now." She smiled sarcastically at him.

"Hn. I'm the one who's got to tell that to you, ya know."

"Whatever."

* * *

Sasuke felt something heavy. He groaned as he tried to move but can't. He lazily opened his eyes only to see Sakura leaning on his shoulder, breathing evenly, fast asleep. 

"Hn. Baka." He muttered as he slightly moved her head away from his shoulder but it fell back on him.

"Tch." He lazily lifted it again but it he was still sleepy and got no energy to do it as he felt his eyes droop again and brought him back to slumber.

"Hn." He drifted off to sleep as he adjusted Sakura's head on his shoulder.

* * *

It was Sakura's turn to be woken up. She lazily opened her eyes and looked through half-lidded eyes to Sasuke. _'Was I sleeping on his shoulder again?'_ she thought as she yawned and she leaned back on him again. 

'_Oh well. Maybe this is just a dream and I should wake up.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." She muttered as she drifted off to sleep or to her, drifted off to sleep _in_ her sleep because of her thought that she was just dreaming.

And both of them slept comfortably beside each other. Were they really getting soft to each other now? Breaking to each others wall making a place for theirselves in each other's heart? Or will their closeness be the one that's going to separate them _from_ each other?

* * *

**An: **sorry for taking so long in updating. How was it? Hope it was okay. And I think past characters are going to show up in the next chapter or the other. 


	13. Fifth day:a trip to the grocery store!

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Day five**_

"Hmn." Sakura lazily opened one of her eyes but ended up closing it again the moment she did and the rays of the sun flooded into her vision. She groaned and decided that she could sleep more. So she snuggled more into the couch, feeling for its warmth.

"Tch." Sasuke scowled, annoyed and eyes still closed, as he felt Sakura moved beside him. "Would…you stop…moving…!" he muttered, irritated as he slightly moved Sakura away from him.

Sakura's face scrunched but her eyes remained still closed. "_No_…you're the one…moving…all around!" she answered back lazily, annoyed too and also pushed him.

Then something struck them both and they both stopped on their tracks.

_**3**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**2**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**1**_

Their eyes both shot open in an instant and it widened as they saw their faces so close to each other.

Blink. Blink.

Sakura gaped as Sasuke gulped and they slowly looked at themselves. They were lying side by side on _their_ couch. _Together! _And so _close_!

Their stare returned to each other's face. Blink. Blink. Gulp; and that was Sasuke who gulped.

"Iiieee!!!!! G-get off me!!!" Sakura's scream echoed all over _their_ house as she forcefully pushed Sasuke out of the couch with a loud _thud. _

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what she just did. She bit her lip and covered her mouth. "Ooops..!" She peeked at him from the couch and grinned down at him and showed a peace sign.

Sasuke patiently got up from the ground. He glared as he rubbed his sore head. His eyebrow twitched. "Why…the hell…did _you_…push…me?" he asked as he controlled his anger, he clenched his fists.

"I uh…I…didn't mean…because you were…I was…" Sakura started off and then she paused. _'Wait! Why am I being nervous anyway?! I'm the victim here, right?!' _She thought as a matter-of-factly. She angrily took a deep breath. "Because you were taking advantage of me while I was asleep! You, you, pervert!" she accusingly pointed a finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke slightly moved back, a little surprised when Sakura pointed a finger at him. He scowled and his brows twiched. "Like hell I would. And I'm not pervert. I would die first before taking advantage of you, you know." He pointed back at her.

"Hn. Maybe you're the pervert here; maybe you were _snuggling_ to me while I was not aware." He pointed out arrogantly.

Sakura blushed instantly. "H-hey! That's just because I though that…" she stopped. _'That was just because I thought he was a pillow! And it was so warm and I-'_ she paused at her thought. "…I mean, I'm not doing that! No way, I'm not! Hmph!" She turned away and crossed her arms but remembered their chakra-handcuffs when she couldn't. She glared at it. A _deadly_ one.

"Hn. Seems to me that you are guilty." Sasuke stated and smirked as he forcefully tugged on their hands making Sakura fall on the ground like he did.

"I'm not! I did- H-he-hey! Whoa! Ouch! What did you do that for?!" She glared at him as she rubbed her butt and sat up in front of him. "Uchiha Sasuke! You are so-" she was forced to stop as Sasuke neared his head to her all of a sudden.

She gulped and stared at him. Blink. Blink. "W-what?" she tried to asked but unfortunately, it turned out to be a squeak.

She felt her cheeks go warm and she knew she was blushing as her eyes_ involuntarily_ fell to his lips but she quickly shook her head. _'No! What am I thinking?!_' she scolded herself as she shook her head again. "What are you doing, S-Sasuke?" she managed to ask and gulped.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, feeling her discomfort. He raised a hand. Then…

Sakura stared at it. Stare. Neared his hand more. Stare. Neared it more. Gulp.

Then he… _poked_ her oh-so-special_ forehead_ making her fall backwards in a slow motion. "Ouch!"

Her crash bringing her back to reality, she quickly sat up and glared at him. "Hey! What did you do that for?!" she bit her lip as she rubbed her forehead, eyebrows furrowing.

Sasuke shrugged and hid his smirk. "Hn. I'm hungry. Go make breakfast." He stated as he turned away and stood up bring her along.

Sakura stared at him unbelievingly but nevertheless was forced to follow him to the kitchen because of their hands. Then she remembered something and smiled evilly. "Alright, I'll make you breakfast. I'll make you your favorite one!" She announced out loud, mocking him.

Sasuke paused and turned to her with a helplessly expression. "Tch. No way... I think I'll really die eating damn noodles for the rest of my life…" he muttered in despair.

And Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud at his face. He glared at her. And she laughed even more taking on the amusement of torturing him. She ruffled his hair.

Sasuke groaned. "Tch. Stop that!" He turned to her. She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"W-wait! He-hey, Sasuke! Where are we going?!" Sakura yelled as she was dragged by Sasuke outside their house. Her brows furrowed as she watched Sasuke's back in front of her.

"Hn." Sasuke just ignored her and continued walking to _who-knows-where _he was taking her

"Wait! We're going out together like this?!" She raised their hands and raised an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke paused and turned to her. "So what? We're_ married_." He stated truthfully and put their hands down and started walking again. "What do they care anyway."

Sakura didn't know why she suddenly felt warmth on her cheeks. She shook her head and opened her mouth to answer but closed it again 'cause she doesn't really have anything to say anymore. "Oh…Okay." She just nodded meekly. "Where are we going anyway?" she caught up and walked beside him.

Sasuke paused. "Here." He answered.

Sakura looked up to see where he took her. "…to the grocery store?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. "I don't want to eat noodles _again_. So you're going to make _other_ food than _noodles _or _pancakes_." He said as he walked inside the store.

"Well, _sorry_ but that's just the food that I know how to cook!" she rolled her eyes as she followed him, wondering what's wrong with noodles and pancakes. _'I won't complain on it!'_ she thought to herself.

"So… What are we going to cook?!" she asked eagerly. "How about spaghetti?! Yeah, that would be great!!!" she answered her own question and dragged Sasuke and looked for the ingredients needed, not giving him time to answer.

"Now, what do we need for that? Pasta, right?" Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Tch. That's still noodles." He scowled and scowled.

"No, it's not! It's_ pasta_! And we're eating _that_ whether you like it or not!" she finished.

Sasuke slightly stepped back then frowned. "Tch. Annoying girl."

"You saying something?!" Sakura glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you hear me saying anything?" He raised an eyebrow back innocently.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him for some minutes, and then she sighed. "Yeah, whatever.." Then she pushed their cart, Sasuke following behind, one hand in his pocket the other held out at Sakura.

And they started getting everything they needed.

"This! We need this!!" Sakura exclaimed as she put random things on their carts.

"We don't need that." Sasuke said removing the things she putting.

"Yes, we do! I need to have snacks!!" Sakura put it all back like a kid arguing with her mother.

"Stubborn girl." Sasuke muttered and finally sighed and gave up, moving ahead. _'She's just like that 'cause it's __**my**__ money. Tch._' He thought helplessly.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke, we've got everything, right?" Sakura turned around to look at him then she paused as if seeing something that caught her attention.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her then he followed her stare.

He scowled as he realized what Sakura was staring at, or rather _who_ she was staring at.

"Sai-kun…" he heard her whisper as he returned his stare back at her. Sai was standing at the counter, paying for his groceries, it seems.

'_Tch. Why did he have to come here the same day we did?'_ he thought gravely. He paused at his thoughts. _'Who the hell cares anyway.' _His brows furrowed. He shook off that thought immediately. "I _don't_ care." He muttered to himself.

"C'mon, Sasuke! Let's greet him!" Sakura exclaimed as she pushed their cart and _dragged_ Sasuke to the counters.

"Tch." If possible, Sasuke's frown deepened even more as he followed behind.

"Sai-kun!" Sakura called out to him and waved her hand.

Sai turned around to look and _maybe_ he was surprised but he didn't really show it. "Oh, Sakura, never seen you for a long time." He stated and smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm glad to see you here!" she blushed lightly like a little child. "Anyway, I'm here with Sasuke!" she added stepping aside to show Sasuke.

"I can see that." Sai answered and nodded, eyeing Sasuke. Sasuke, in turn, glared daggers at him like a little boy.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and elbowed him. "Greet him!" she hissed.

"Tch." Sasuke turned his head away. "Yo." He gritted his teeth at Sai.

Sai smirked. "Yo. Nice seeing you too, Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged then moved closer to Sakura. "Let's go. I'm hungry." He whispered to her.

Sakura looked at him as she gets their grocery bags. "What? But-"

Sai smirked for the second time as he turned to Sakura who had just given Sasuke their grocery bags. "Well, I have to go now anyway, maybe some other time, Sakura." He raised a hand and smiled at Sakura.

"…Sasuke." He turned and eyed Sasuke then bowed politely. A somewhat spark appearing as they looked at each other.

"Oh.." Sakura nodded. "Okay then. Bye!" Sakura waved at him, oblivious to the two's glaring contest.

"Hn." Sasuke had his stoic face again as he took Sakura's hand and started dragging her away _again_.

Sai turned around and just watched the two, walking away, his smile slipping from his face. He sighed deeply. "Oh well, unlucky me. Tch." He chuckled to himself scratching his head. "…lucky _you_, Uchiha."

Then he started making his way back to his house. _'Just remember one wrong move and I can take her from you.' _He smirked, his smile slipping back to his face.

Sasuke paused in his walk as if he felt something cold hit him, he sneezed. He looked around him.

"Huh? What's up?" Sakura asked in a muffled voice from behind him as she had bumped on his back, her face buried at his back, she blushed as she smelled him and she felt warm.

"Nothing." Sasuke glanced at her then shrugged and proceeded inside their house.

* * *

And they started eating their dinner, Sasuke still not talking much since they got home. Sakura, feeling the sudden tension that she didn't see coming and thought of a way to break it.

She stole a quick glance at Sasuke then looked back at her spaghetti._ 'What's wrong now?! I want to enjoy eating this!' _She stared at the spaghetti. _'Cause it's my favorite! But how can I enjoy if he's not even talking!'_ She glanced back at Sasuke and turned away again the moment he turned to her. She bit her lip.

"Hn." He resumed back to eating.

Sakura sighed. "Hmm… Why didn't you tell me you're good at cooking!" she attempted but it seemed to fail as Sasuke just nodded and shrugged, still continued eating.

Sakura's frowned and sighed again. "…Okay, I'm sorry!"

Sasuke turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"…on whatever I did that made you angry! Can you please stop that _not talking_ thing?! It's getting to me!" She scowled.

Sasuke's brows furrowed, indicating that he did not understand what she was saying, still chewing.

"Why aren't you talking?!" she finally stated and slammed her fork down as she finished eating.

Sasuke just stared at her. "What's it to you? I just don't like to talk." He stated nonchalantly as he too finished his food. He momentarily closed his eyes but opened it again, and it went unnoticed by Sakura who was getting angrier.

"Wha-what?!...You can't…just _say_… that you just felt not talking! And you just don't _like_ to talk!" she erupted.

"Hn. And why is that?"

"Because…because I…" She paused. _'Why?_' She thought as she looked back at Sasuke. "because… you…you don't need to know!" she pointed at him.

"I don't know what you're being mad at." He stated and turned away slightly then paused and turned back. "…wait, is it _the_ time of the month?" he asked curiously.

Sakura looked at him incredulously as her eyebrows twitched. "WHAT?!" she yelled and it echoed inside the whole house.

Sasuke slightly moved back, wondering what he said wrong. "It's the time of the month, alright." He muttered to himself but making sure she won't hear.

Sakura glared at him. He glared back. And their glaring contest once again began.

Sakura gave up and sighed. "Fine! I was mad because I was worried that you're mad at me or something and you just say that it was just because you just don't _like_ to talk! Alright, if you don't like to talk then I won't either!" she stated and turned away bringing their dishes to their sink, with Sasuke of course, but was certainly not talking to him.

Sasuke opened his mouth but closed it again. _'What am I going to say anyway?'_ he asked himself and decided to not to talk at all 'cause he didn't really want to argue now that he was feeling kinda dizzy and they sat back to the table.

He closed his eyes and gulped as he reached for his head that suddenly ached. Meanwhile, Sakura was still intent on the _not talking thingy, _her frown getting deeper as she thought of somethingthat she didn't notice him until a _thud_ was heard all of a sudden from her side.

And she instantly turned around to see Sasuke's head hitting the table, lying there unconscious. She immediately stood up.

"SASUKE!!!!"

* * *

AN: Oops, Alright…That's it for now!!!Watch out for the next chapter! I thought of making the fifth day just short but it turned out a little long so next day's on the next chapter!!! Ahihi Sorry if I updated after a century…hoho…really am sorry…had a writer's block and couldn't think! Yeah…so this is the only thing that popped out! Hihi…hope it's not that bad…-sniff sniff- Review please! Suggestions or corrections?! Thanks a lot for those who still review here!! Love ya'll!! Wahohoho!

**-**So do you think they're getting close now and they don't notice it? Will the Hokage end their punishment on the seventh day?! Watch out!!!o.O


	14. Sixth day:Avoiding you? I'm not!

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

_He closed his eyes and gulped as he reached for his head that suddenly ached. Meanwhile, Sakura was still intent on the not talking thingy that she didn't notice him until a thud was heard all of a sudden._

_And she instantly turned around to see Sasuke's head hitting the table, lying there unconsciously. She immediately stood up._

_"SASUKE!!!!" _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Day six**_

Sasuke stirred slightly, but even that little movement from him made Sakura look up in an instant. "…Sasuke?" she spoke in a keen voice, her voice somewhat wavering.

Sasuke stirred again as he heard her teeny voice and lazily opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sakura looking down at him with a worried expression clearly seen on her face. He tilted his head a little, his face scrunching up as he blinked.

And in an instant, Sakura, without much awareness of what she was about to do, launched herself at him and Sasuke, unconsciously caught her. And just like that, they both were surprised and felt stiff as they stayed like that as they became aware of what just happened. Sasuke gulped and blinked and Sakura in an instant, hesitantly let go as she sat back meekly beside him, her hands tightly kept on top of her lap.

Sasuke, who was still surprised, uneasily looked away and it seemed as though their wall was such an interesting thing that he concentrated on just staring at it.

His brows furrowed as he wearily sat up properly and cleared his throat. "Uh…what happened?"

Sakura was slightly startled as he spoke all of a sudden and as she heard him, her discomfort was suddenly washed away by slight anger. "That's what I should be asking! What happened to you?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked down at himself. "…Uh…I don't know…" he stated truthfully and shrugged.

Sakura could only stare at him. Sasuke, feeling her stare, looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

Sakura sighed looked back at her lap. "Nothing. What made you collapse anyway?" she said.

"I…collapsed?" he asked as if it was something that was impossible to happen.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded like a child. "Have you eaten anything that isn't safe?" she added as she turned to look at him.

He smirked. "Hn. You mean the noodles you made me eat every single day? Maybe that's it." He stated at her as he frowned and looked away.

Sakura rolled her eyes then sighed and bit her lip. She then returned stare back at him.

Sasuke was getting uncomfortable on why she was staring and not even denying that she was. "What?" he asked again curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura was startled. "Nothing!" she quickly said and turned away. "I-I think…you were just tired." She stated.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Sakura, sensing something at her expression. He sighed. "Hn. If you're worried, you don't have to be. You're a medic nin, you can tell I'm alright already." He stated scratching his head, glancing at her but not really staring at her.

Sakura instantly looked up. "I know…I… I was not…" she didn't try to finish because what he said was true anyway.

She remembered what she felt when she saw him, when she felt really worried watching Sasuke lying unconscious in front of her. She didn't know why she suddenly felt that way at that time, fear that something might happen to him.

Her burrows furrowed as she stopped in her thinking and something hit her. _'Am I…falling for him again…?' _The question floated around her head as she looked at Sasuke, who was lying back at the couch. She shook her head. _'No! I'm not! I'm not breaking the friendship I worked hard for..._' she thought as she bit her lip. "I can't do that…" She looked down.

"…but how can I stop it..?" she whispered to herself and held her hand near to her chest.

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

But Sakura just ignored him and still was in deep thought. _'Maybe I should lessen our talks and not concentrate on him!'_ she nodded to herself and raised her fist. "Yosh!" she muttered.

Sasuke peeked at her through one eye then shrugged and closed it back as he saw her return back to her normal happy aura. _'Hn. Really weird girl she is.' _He smirked to himself.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still encouraging herself at her plans. '_Right! I was just worried for him like any friend would do! There's nothing to it or anything! Right, it's nothing! I'll just keep away from him a little to be sure!'_ she sighed and nodded her head. _'..just to be sure!'_ she assured herself as she turned and unintentionally stared at Sasuke's peaceful face while he fell back asleep again, her breath became shallow.

Her eyes lingered at him for a few more minutes until she halted to a stop. "Stop! Stop looking at him!" she told herself repeatedly as she shut her eyes and using her hands, turned her head away. "I'm not going to look again!" she said to herself but to her displeasure, again, she turned back to look at him.

She sighed in defeat. _'Maybe one last look won't hurt,' _she told to herself as she took the time watching him while he was not aware. She sighed deeply and just stared at him for some more minutes. She reached out to him, brushing some bangs from his forehead; he really looks like a little kid lying there like that.

"Sasuke," she whispered. _'Why? Why do I go through all this things just for you? Why do I have to feel all confused her? You do now why I gave you up, right? And also, why I acknowledge other guys like Sai-kun, right? It's so that I can prevent my heart from seeing only you. Because I wanted to be a friend to you, if it's how I can close to you,'_ she bit her lip as she felt her eyes getting warm.

"So you'll not see me as someone _annoying_ but someone you now who cares for you and maybe, just _maybe_, also someone you could care for," she paused. _'But why, why do you make it so hard for me to do that? Why do I have to care for you so much to break my promise? But it can stop …I have to stop it… If I really do care, I have to…'_ She felt a tear drop from her eye and she quickly blinked it away.

She paused for a moment, and then she laughed lightly as she brushed away her tears. _'If Sasuke was awake, he'd say I'm getting dramatic again.' _She smiled and sniffed. "It's alright, Haruno Sakura! You're strong; you can do this better than anyone! Yosh!" she muttered and raised her fist.

* * *

And just like that, almost the whole day passed by with Sakura avoiding much talk with Sasuke, and it seemed to be getting on the young Uchiha's nerves. 

Ever since he woke up from his second doze Sakura hadn't showed much interest in his wakening up or didn't bother asking him if he was okay, not that _he_ care anyway, he always told himself.

'_I don't care.'_ He stated again and closed his eyes only to peek again on one at Sakura, who was so busy reading a book she didn't seem to really want to read.

'_Tch. What's wrong with her now?'_ He stared at her even more and even cleared his throat, but to no avail, Sakura still didn't acknowledge him. He had no other choice but to close back his eyes, eyebrows twitching. "Hn." He scowled.

'_Tch. I don't really care, do I?' _he told himself and nodded at his thought, feeling something wrong about it but just brushed it off.

Sakura neared her head more into the book to concentrate more 'cause she didn't really understand one bit of what was in there and feeling Sasuke looking at her, didn't really help. Sakura bit her lip. _'What does he want now?!'_ She thought to herself.

'_I'm really having a hard time avoiding him because I'm starting to- I mean, what was I about to say? Uh…I'm not avoiding him for anything. I'm just making sure, right?'_ she thought to herself and nodded as she looked back the book.

She was startled when Sasuke cleared his throat and she jumped a little but was sure not to show any signs that she _did_ hear him. She bit her lip as she focused her eyes on the writing on the book that seems to be a foreign language because to her, it wasn't understandable no matter how many times she stare at it.

And she surprised Sasuke when she suddenly stood up. "I uh…I'm thirsty…" she stated in a jumpy way.

Sasuke just looked at her then stood up and nodded. He started to walk to the kitchen and Sakura jumped a little when he passed by her.

He paused and turned to her. "I thought you're thirsty?" he raised an eyebrow.

And it took Sakura some seconds before what he said registered to her. She raised her eyebrows. "O-oh! R-right! I forgot we had this." She raised their hands, the blue chakra connecting their wrist visible.

'_Oh great, why did I just say that I was thirsty when I'm really not?!'_ She forced a laugh and scratched her head a little as she started walking to the kitchen but Sasuke tugged on their hands making her stop.

Sakura turned to him. Sasuke just stared at her as he narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura felt her cheeks get warm at the intensity of his stare.

"Hn." He lifted his hand. Sakura just stared at it uneasily, wondering what he was about to do. Then she suddenly felt his warm hand on her forehead.

"Eh?" she looked up at his hand then back to him.

"Hn. Are you sick?" he stated, still not bringing his hand down.

Sakura was surprised at his question. "W-what? Why do you ask that?" she stated as she jumpily backed away from him, making his hand drop back down.

Sasuke put his hand back at his pocket. "You're acting weird today and you're all red." He stated as he frowned like a little boy.

"I..I am? I was just…I'm always weird you know!" She reasoned out and forced a laugh again. "…and maybe because it's just hot here that's why I'm all red!" she stated as she fanned herself with her hands and showed a fake smile at him, but in truth it was almost cold in there because of the heavy raining. She stopped in her gesture as she saw the looked that told her he didn't believe that it was really hot right now.

"It's not that. You're _really _weird today." He pointed out truthfully.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. "W-What did you say?!" she breathed deeply. _'Is he saying that I'm really weird everyday?! I just said that as an excuse!!' _she glared at him.

Sasuke instantly stepped back. "Nothing."

Sakura glared at him. "Right. I'm going to drink." She stated sternly as she dragged Sasuke to their fridge. The deadly tone of her voice made Sasuke just nod at her.

Sakura gulped down her water when Sasuke stepped beside her. "Are you avoiding me?" The question floated in the air.

Sakura froze in the middle of finishing her glass and she felt it suddenly slip off of her grasp, her eyes widened. She quickly shut her eyes waiting for the crashing sound of the glass hitting the floor.

But after some seconds, she realized that maybe it didn't really fell. She felt for it in her hands. _'It really slipped off! But-'_ she slowly opened one of her eyes and then the other. "Eh?!"

Sasuke was holding the glass up in front of her face. She blinked then sighed in relief as she turned to him. "Woah! How did you do that?!" she asked in awe her mouth slightly open.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he placed the glass on the sink. "Hn. So why are you avoiding me?"

"Wh-what- I didn't say I was avoiding you!" Sakura defended herself.

"You didn't say it. But you are."

"I'm not avoiding you!" she raised her voice. She sighed and looked at him. "…and what does it matter to you if I am avoiding you or not?" She whispered in a miffed voice then looked away.

Sasuke was surprised at her question, his brows furrowed as he was in deep thought. He opened his mouth but closed it again. _'Why does it matter to me? It doesn't matter. Tch.' _He thought as he stared at Sakura who was still looking away. He just shrugged spitefully and started heading back to the couch, letting the question float in the air.

"Hn. Are you still mad about the not talking thing? I was just feeling bad then. You saw it." He reasoned out, all the while wondering why he was doing it. He doesn't need to explain why he does things…right? So why does he have to explain now? And to _Sakura_? Well, he doesn't really know himself.

Sakura looked up, also wondering. _'Did __**the**__ Uchiha Sasuke just explained why he was not talking to me?! B-but he doesn't do that, right? So why does he have to now?' _she thought to herself as her mouth hanged slightly open.

She shook herself and sighed. _'What do I do now?'_ she stared ahead. "I'm not…mad. And I'm not avoiding you, okay?" she said in a hoarse whisper. "I'm just feeling …bad, that's all."

Sasuke paused and turned around. He put his hand again on her forehead. "You told me you're _not _sick." He stated as he frowned slightly.

Sakura's eyes widened and she was startled as she felt his hand on her forehead, her cheeks getting warm. "Did I say I was feeling bad? I mean I'm feeling…t-tired! Y-yeah, I'm just tired!" She waved him off as she reached for his hand, feeling a little jolt when her hand touched his, and put it down.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. Sakura raised her eyebrows and after a while, she felt her lips curved into a smile and she grinned at him and reached out to ruffle his hair.

Sasuke moved back from her. "Tch. Don't touch it." He gritted his teeth. But Sakura couldn't help but smile then she laughed lightly at him.

Sasuke frowned even more. "Stop it! You're really weird!" he muttered as his brow furrowed.

A vein popped in Sakura's head. She closed her eyes then opened it. "Are you saying something?" she asked sweetly, _too_ sweetly that it brought goosebumps to Sasuke.

Sasuke moved back a little. "N-nothing." He spoke as he looked up at her innocently like a little boy scolded by his mother.

Sakura propped her head above her knees. "Aw! You look like a little boy!" she said as she reached out to touch his hair again.

But Sasuke quickly caught her hand, he scowled. "Hn. Don't touch it. And I don't look like a kid. Tch." He looked away.

Sakura just stared at his hand on her arm, she shook her head. "Really? I think you do look-" she paused as she yawned. "…like a little boy, it's cute." She closed her eyes and leaned back her head to the couch.

Sasuke just stared at her as he carefully let go of her hand. "You're the one who looks like a kid here." He muttered as he also leaned back and closed his eyes.

'_I guess avoiding him won't do.' _Sakura thought as she sighed. A smile crossed Sakura's face_. 'Oh well, I'll just have contemplate with it when __**that**__ time really comes.' _She said to herself as she felt herself give up on her slumber.

"Hm. Goodnight, Sasuke,"

"Hn."

After few minutes, Sasuke reopened his eyes. "Hn. Are we going to sleep here on the couch again?" he asked as he turned to her but he was just met with a peaceful look of the sleeping pink haired girl.

He just stared at her then sighed as he leaned back his head to the couch and closed his eyes. His face scrunched up as he felt something fall to his shoulder. "Tch." He opened his eyes and saw Sakura's head on his shoulder. Her even breathing was heard. He felt the constant rising and falling of her shoulders.

He scowled as he closed back his eyes and sighed while Sakura smiled comfortably snuggled against him, still fast asleep, a contented smile on her lips. And soon, their even breathing accompanied the silence.

* * *

_**Day seven**_

_Ding-Dong. DING-DONG! __**DING-DONG!**_

And Sakura groaned and muttered furious words as she was awakened by the constant ringing of the doorbell. She glared at the door. _'I'll kill whoever that is! What time is it anyway?!'_ she looked at their watch. "Eh? It's already 12:30 in the afternoon?!" she stated in surprise.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

Sakura frowned as the constant sound of their doorbell still rang through her ears. She growled. "Whoever that is sure got no patience, ne?" she told herself as she turned to face Sasuke who was still asleep she kneeled on the couch and shook him. "Sasuke…Sasuke…!" she called out to him.

But to no avail, he just stirred a little. Sakura's eyebrows creased and she sighed deeply as she readied herself in the ultimate plan to wake him. "SASUKE!" she raised her voice.

And it _was_ effective as always, Sasuke instantly sat up and his eyes suddenly went wide at what had just happened; his lips had just touched Sakura's as he jolted out of his sleep. And they _accidentally _kissed for the second time in their marriage.

Silence passed by. No one moved an inch, and they stayed still like that, eyes wide, lips still in contact. Blink. Blink. And another ring of the bell made them aware that they were actually _kissing_. Sakura jolted in surprise breaking the contact as she lost her balance on the couch. And Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"Woah!" she shut her eyes as she felt herself fall from the couch. Sasuke, dragged by their hands also fell but he unconsciously turned her around, not really knowing why he did, so she fell with a thud on _his_ chest.

"Itai…" Sasuke groaned as Sakura fell unto him. Sakura, who had her hands against Sasuke's chest, blushed slightly and lifted her head up.

Her eyes widened. "Eh? Sasuke?! How did you get there?!" she asked curiously.

Sasuke just rubbed his head and lifted their hands showing their chakra handcuff.

"Oh." She said in understanding. And an uncomfortable silence passed by, she didn't know what to say more as she remembered their _unintentional_ kiss. She touched her lips, her heart beating faster. She slowly turned to look at Sasuke, who just stopped rubbing his head and also looked up.

And in an instant, they knew what the other was thinking about; they were both thinking about their unexpected kiss awhile ago.

"I…" Both opened their mouths at the same time to talk but they were both cut off by the doorbell.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! __**Ding-Dong!**_

Then Sakura remembered why she was waking Sasuke which led to really weird happenings. She quickly stood up. "I forgot, that was why I woke you up… Someone's at the door…" she said, not having any eye contact with him and started walking.

Sasuke just lazily nodded and let Sakura dragged him to the door, he was still feeling sleepy and added to that, dazed, with what just happened.

And Sakura opening the door didn't really help either; because the moment the doorknob was twisted the door instantly slammed open and he was brought back by a sudden force.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"What the-" Sakura stared unbelievably as she was also dragged by that force cause she was connected to Sasuke. Her brows twitched as she watched the scene in front of her and it burrowed as she recognize _who_ the hell had just crashed in _their_ house, a scary furious aura escaping from her.

Sasuke just shuddered as he was brought out of his sleepiness, his mouth hanging slightly open.

* * *

AN: Oookay…So who do you think that unexpected visitor was? I think you have a guess already…hoho I think many things had happened in these last days of their punishment, you also think? Anyway, was it bad or good? Any corrections or suggestion for it? I would also like to thank the ones who reviewed for the last chapter! ;) 

Thanks! I'll be sure to mention all of my reviewers at the very end of this story…hihi Love ya'll! Wahoho I hoped this chapter was okay…

-Also if you have time please also read my other SasuSaku fics if you like: Thanks, for caring and Typical Sasuke, it's both one-shot so yea... And review for them if you may, kind citizens!! ahihi thanks!


	15. Seventh day: the Hokage's decision

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! __**Ding-Dong!**_

_Then Sakura remembered why she was waking Sasuke which led to really weird happenings. She quickly stood up. "I forgot, that was why I woke you up… Someone's at the door…" she said quickly, not having any eye contact with him and started walking._

_Sasuke just lazily nodded and let Sakura dragged him to the door, he was still feeling sleepy and added to that, dazed, with what just happened. _

_And Sakura opening the door didn't really help either; because the moment the doorknob was twisted the door instantly slammed open and he was brought back by a sudden force._

"_SASUKE-KUN!!!" _

"_What the-" Sakura stared unbelievably as she was also dragged by that force cause she was connected to Sasuke. Her brows twitched as she watched the scene in front of her and it burrowed as she recognize who the hell had just crashed in their house, a scary furious aura escaping from her._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Tick tock tick tock…_

Some minutes passed by and they stayed just like that, Sakura still somewhat steaming with anger and Sasuke still standing there stiffly with this…this uh _girl…_ _hugging_ the hell out of him. Light brown hair. Amber eyes. _Nakame Aya. _Sakura's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Uh…" Sasuke started as he felt uneasy. He cleared his throat, trying to pry the girl's hands off him.

Aya lifted her head and let go, much to Sakura's relief as she flashed a smile at Sakura. "How are you two? I'm glad I had the time to visit you guys! I just dropped by to give you these!" she said in bubbly manner, _too_ bubbly that it _may_ almost seem infuriating to hear.

She lifted the basket of fruits and thrust it forcefully to Sakura who almost stumbled if Sasuke wasn't there to steady her up, she muttered a quick thanks to him as she restrain herself from making a whole lot of scene there. "…And of course to check out on my _friends_!" the girl added which made one of Sakura's eyebrow to twitch.

'_Yeah right! Friends, you say we are. I don't really remember you in my list of friends if ever you're really there, like I would include you as one.'_ She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. _'I also don't remember Sasuke ever telling me he has a friend who tortures him with an oh-so-tight hug.'_ She gritted her teeth.

Sakura made a great effort in controlling herself from getting all violent right there and then. She forced a laugh. "Oh really? That's really nice of you. But you didn't have to do that. _Really_! You didn't_ have to_…!" she gritted the last part through her teeth.

Aya didn't bother to show any sign that she heard what Sakura just said instead she turned back her attention to Sasuke. "Well? Mind if you show me in your house? Aren't you gonna let me in?" she asked impatiently with this sweet smile that really annoys the hell out of Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her weirdly then looked around. "Uh…You already _are_ in." he stated as he slightly moved back from her nearing face.

Aya raised her brows and also looked around. "Oh! I am… How silly of me! Well, I'll sit then, if it's okay with you." She said it more of like statement than a question, or maybe an order, whichever, she went in and sat at her couch and looked around.

And Sasuke just nodded meekly, not really knowing what to say. He then glanced at Sakura and looked that seemed to mean: _Help._

Sakura just frowned at him and quickly turned her head away. _'Jerk!' _she thought, enraged.

Sasuke just raised his eyebrows as he was dragged to the kitchen by Sakura who smashed the basket of fruits in their table. "What's up with you?" he asked in curiosity.

Sakura ignored him for a while and just inhaled deeply and controlled herself. "What's up? What's up?! That girl is! That girl is _what's up_!" Sakura said, enraged, as she peeked at Aya, who was by now examining every inch of their house.

Sasuke just stared at her. "Uh…Why?" he asked truthfully, utterly confused.

"Because she's…she's so…ugh!" she scowled. "I mean, what's she doing here anyway? Hasn't she got any other business other than bursting in every house she sees?!" she slammed her hands on the table.

Sasuke scoffed. "Uh…she just told us that she's here to visit us and to give us these." He reached an apple from the basket and took a bite. "Aren't you glad we can eat food other than _noodles_?" He mocked her as he chewed on the apple.

Sakura glared at her. "Really. I'm _really_ glad! Can't you see my smiling face?!" she said sarcastically as she sat down and grabbed his apple.

Sasuke scowled as he took back his apple from her grasp as she was about to take a bite. "Hn. I don't see why you have to get mad at her like that. Why are you mad anyway?" he took a bite again.

Sakura frowned as she watched him eat the apple. "Don't eat that maybe she put something on it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Alright, alright, that was lame."

Sasuke just stared at her as he chewed as a sign for her to go on. "Well, aren't you going to be mad at someone who would push you in a mud puddle for no reason at all? Yeah, I mean, I know we were just kids back then, but it took me a while to remove that for your information!" she stated as she frowned and sighed. _'And she's really such a bitch! Bursting here all of a sudden. Hugging you when you already are married! Okay, who just thought of that?...Ugh.'_

Sasuke just stared at her blankly for a minute, in the act of taking another bite from his apple before he suddenly burst out laughing. "And you're still mad at her for that?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura frowned even more, now really looking like a kid. "What? What's wrong with that? Wouldn't you be mad if someone did that to you?!"

Sasuke smirked as he poked her forehead. "Really, stop acting like a kid."

Sakura stared at him unbelievably. She bit her lip as she glared at him and reached for her forehead. "Hey! Don't do that! And what did you just say?! I'm not a kid! You're the one who's like a kid here!" she exclaimed as she tiptoed to level her head with Sasuke's, not letting him feel superior to her.

"Hn." He just looked back at her with this amused expression. "Really now?" he asked with skepticism in his tone as he also neared his head.

"Yeah, Really!"

"Hn. I'm not a kid."

"Yes, you are!"

"Hn. No, I don't think so. Look who's taller between the two of us."

"Well I don't think that matters cause you-" she stopped in mid sentence as she just realized how close they were. She just paused and stared at him. Their faces were just inches from the other.

Sasuke just blinked at her.

Sakura suddenly felt stiffed. She gulped, feeling her heart beating non-stop. Her breath hitched. _'No, no, no! Sakura, you can look away now!!!'_ she told herself.

Sasuke just continued staring at her, wondering why she suddenly stopped talking and had this really weird expression. His brows furrowed.

'_Okay, I've got to stop this RIGHT ABOUT NOW! Turn away, turn away!'_ she kept telling herself but her body kept doing otherwise; her eyes remained staring through his onyx eyes. _'Ugh! This just really suck! Why can't I look away?' _

"Uh…" Sasuke started making Sakura back to her senses she gasped as she instantly got down on her heels but suddenly losing her balance as she fell on her butt.

"Itai…" She scrunched up her face as she rubbed her butt she looked up at Sasuke. And she saw him looking away.

"Huh?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Uh…" he mumbled something incomprehensible.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Now, can you make it more understandable? I can't really _hear_ what you're saying, Sasuke!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…strawberries…you're uh…" he continued rambling.

Sakura was really confused now. _'Eh? What strawberries is he saying?'_ Then realization struck her; Sasuke looking away, with this slight blush on his cheek, STRAWBERRIES?! Her eyes widened as her brows twitched. She instantly stood up and glared at him as she heaved a sigh. "YOU, YOU PERVERT!!!! YOU LOOKED AT MY UNDERWEAR?!" she pointed at him angrily as she dusted her skirt.

Sasuke slightly jumped from her sudden outburst then he scowled. "I didn't _look_ at it. It just _appeared_ when you landed." He said truthfully.

"What appeared are you saying?! You still looked at it!!! You pervert!!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Tch. I told you, I didn't _intentionally_ look at it, and it just showed while you fell. Was it my fault to see it. And I told you I'm not a pervert. That's really stupid, Strawberry-girl." He mocked her as he smirked at her expression.

And Sakura snapped, all ready to attack him right then and there. "Oh, you're really gonna get it!!!!-" She stopped as she heard Aya.

"Hey guys!" She peeked from the living room just in time to see Sakura raising her fist at Sasuke. "Oh, hey, what are you two doing?" she asked.

Both turned to her. And Sakura looked at her fist then back at Aya, she suddenly laughed nervously as she opened her fist and slowly brought it down. "I…we were just Uh…_discussing_ of how cute Sasuke is! " she raised her hand as she tapped Sasuke cheeks, with seems to be too much force. "Right, Sasuke? You're so cute." She gritted her teeth as she widened his eyes at him.

"Uh…" Sasuke felt goosebumps run down his spine, he just nodded meekly slightly moving away from her.

Aya just stared at them then shrugged. "Yeah? Well, I already knew that, of course! Right, Sasuke-kun? Well, can I use your bathroom?" she asked nonchalantly. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Uh…yeah. It's over to the right!" Sakura answered as she pointed. She just nodded as she heard a little thanks, watching as the girl reached the right door. "Well, I guess she's _nicer_ now. Not _nice_. But nicer." She stated as she turned back to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Pervert."

"Tch."

* * *

"So…how've you guys been these first few days of being _married_?" Aya asked politely with this tone that Sakura couldn't really point out. 

"Fine." Sakura answered curtly then sighed. "I mean, it was fine, just fine. We could live through it." She put a smile as she answered back politely also.

Sasuke scoffed at that and muttered a 'Yeah Right.' which earned him a glare from Sakura, a scary one of course.

Aya bit her lip but then replaced it with a smile immediately making Sakura wonder _what the hell_ was wrong. "Really? Well, that's great!!! Heard, if you're lucky, your handcuff thing will be removed today, right?" she asked curiously as she pointed at the blue chakra tied on the two's wrists.

Sakura and Sasuke was taken aback, they didn't realize that until the brown haired girl mentioned it just now. _'I can't believe, I forgot about that!' _Sakura exclaimed in her thoughts. _'Well, that's good…right? That way I won't be that close to Sasuke!'_ she said to herself but feeling something heavy and pang in her heart as she mull over that thought.

'_Right, forgot about that.'_ Sasuke thought dully. _'Hn. Well, that's wonderful, less annoying events, of course.'_ He thought, feeling quite unsure of that notion of his. _'Tch.'_

And Sakura was brought back to reality as she realized Aya was staring at both their weird reactions, waiting for their answer. "Uh…yeah! We'll go to her later…maybe…" she stated as she forced a laugh.

Aya nodded as she stood up regaining her bubbly attitude back. "Well, I gotta go now, Sasuke-kun! Maybe we can hang out when you get out of that, Sakura!" she pointed at their handcuff.

Sakura was surprised at the least. Then she smiled, this time a real one. "Uh…yeah! Sounds fun!"

And they bid their goodbyes and Aya left, well, not before giving Sasuke _another _hug which made Sakura reconsider again if she should forget her _grudge_ for the girl.

* * *

Sakura sighed and returned to their living room, plopping exhaustedly on their couch. 

Sasuke just followed right behind her and eyed her. "Hn."

Sakura looked up to him. _'Why am I suddenly feeling down right now?'_ she asked her self and sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to go to the Hokage's office, right?" she said. _'Why did that just sounded like I don't want to do it? I mean, of course I want to go there. Ugh! I don't understand myself!'_

Sasuke shrugged and nodded casually. "Guess so."

Sakura just stared at him for a minute. "Alright, I'll just go get changed." She stood up and paused and sighed as she felt their hands. "Right, and you'll have to come, of course." She muttered sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked.

"Don't do anything weird, you pervert."

"Like hell I would, Strawberry-girl."

"Ugh! Just shut up!" she said in frustration which earned her another smirk from the Uchiha.

* * *

"Right, so let's just hope for Tsunade-sama to decide that she should end our punishment!" Sakura stated as they both stood in front of the Hokage's office. 

Sasuke just shrugged. She sighed heavily as she placed he hand in front of her. "Yosh! We can do this! Figh- Hey, Sasuke! Join me here!" she cupped her hand in her mouth as she whispered.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Annoying girl." He muttered as he placed his hand on top of hers. _'Just to get this over with.'_ He thought repeatedly.

"Fight!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn. I'm just glad that I'm not gonna be stuck with you anymore." He stated.

"Well, too bad for you, we're still married!!!" Sakura pointed out as she glared at him and stuck out her tongue like a kid.

Sasuke just grunted as they both stopped when they heard the door open. "Oh, you two are already here! Why didn't you knock?" Shizune was standing in front of them.

"Well, we were just about to, Shizune-san-"

"Well, come in already!" she cut her off as ushered them and she smiled broadly. "Tsunade-sama! They're already here!"

The two bowed as the Hokage stood up and faced them, she smiled at the two. "Sakura, Sasuke," she addressed them.

Sakura looked up, a little nervous, not really knowing why she was. "Hai." While Sasuke just settled with a "Hn."

"Hm. Well, I guess you two are here to hear my decision of removing you're chakra handcuff or prolonging that punishment of yours, right?" She stated as she observed the two.

"Hai." Both felt the tension rising.

Silence passed by and at last, the Hokage sighed. "Well…Let's see…My decision is…You two are…"

And the two were eagerly waiting for the anticipated decision.

"…going to be free from your punishment." The Hokage finished and smiled.

And the two in front of her let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

And it took Sakura some minutes before it really sank into her.

"Eh?! Really?! I can't believe this!!! The punishment's over!!!" she happily exclaimed as she bit her lip.

"Well, congratulations, you two!!!" Shizune beamed at them as she glanced at her master.

* * *

"Almost finished! There! All done!" Tsunade dusted her hands together as she placed it in her hips. She had just finished removing the chakra from Sakura and Sasuke's wrists. 

Sakura and Sasuke slowly lifted their hands, feeling rather weird about having it all light and free-moving. They rolled their wrist and twisted and turned it. _'Yep, it's good having back my old wrist.'_ They thought together. _'Right?'_

"There you go, you two!" Tsunade grinned and patted both of their backs. "I hope that punishment of yours made you learn your lessons, eh? Have a happy marriage you two!"

The two just forced a laugh as they nodded at the Hokage, not wanting to anger her anymore.

Tsunade grabbed a sake. "Well, let's celebrate, won't we?" she lap up the bottle of sake.

"Uh… I don't think we should, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura strongly shook her head at the invitation, thinking of what _that_ might brought _again_. She glanced at Sasuke who silently agreed at that.

"What? Why not? –hic- Is something wrong about that?!" the Hokage exclaimed, seemed already drunk now.

"Tsunade-sama! How can you summon these teenagers to drink sake with you?!" Shizune placed her hands on her hips the she turned to the two. "Just don't mine her, you two. You can go home now! And goodluck in your marriage, alright?" she added as she waved at them.

Sakura blushed lightly as she nodded and also bid farewell and Sasuke just bowed as he shoved his hand in his pockets and turned to leave, followed by Sakura who turned around again and waved.

* * *

Shizune sighed. "Well, Tsunade-sama, why did you already finish their punishment? Do you think they already learned their lesson?" she asked when the two were already far away, walking back home. 

The Hokage suddenly got this serious face, her hand in propped in front of her to support her head, as if thinking. "Hm. Well it's just that…I just felt like…"

Shizune waited for what her master will say.

"Like…they don't really need it anymore… to stay together."

"Hm. Really?" Shizune asked as she also turned to watch the two teenagers walking then she smiled. "I guess so."

* * *

AN: Yup yup yup! I updated fast, didn't I? Yosh! That's great, ne? It's because i really love you all! lol hoho well, thanks for those who reviewed for my last chapter! So is this chapter good or not that really good? Or really bad? Hope it's not…hihi well comments or suggestions, guys? Thanks for still reading this story of mine everybody… You really are all good people to me! lol 


	16. Anyone? Help please!

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Ne, Ne, Sasuke,"

"Hn?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who was walking just beside him. They were on their way back to their house.

Sakura sighed and smiled slightly as she tucked her hands at her back. "Aren't you glad Tsunade-sama ended our punishment already?"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her then returned his gaze to the distance and just shrugged.

Sakura frowned. "Well, I am!" she muttered as she crossed her arms. _'Wow, haven't done this for a long time.'_ As she glanced down at herself.

"I wasn't asking you." Sasuke retorted.

Sakura looked at him incredulously, _'What the-'_

As he saw Sakura's expression changed from angry to furious he smirked at her.

Sakura stomped her feet and frowned even more as she pointed at him. "What are you laughing at, huh?!" Her brows furrowed. How cute.

"You." Sasuke answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sakura's mouth hanged open for a minute before she sighed deeply. "You can't laugh at me! How can you laugh at me?! Who gave you the right to laugh at me?! Why are you laughing at me anyway?!" said Sakura without even pausing for a sec.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Tch. Would you just shut up and walk back silently?" he said as he walked ahead.

The pink haired girl just glared at his back as she followed right behind him she opened her mouth again. "You-"

She stopped in mid sentence because the moment she was about to talk back some sense into him, he turned around and their faces met just enough to make Sakura discontinue what she had in mind.

She just blinked at him. Sasuke just looked at her. "I what?"

"You're…you're…"

"…?"

"…so arrogant, stupid, mean… and…" She trailed off.

"I am?" Sasuke still looked at her with this cool expression, seemed quite amused.

Sakura gulped, she just stared at him. '_Great. This is just great. Ugh. What am I really feeling...'_

She continued staring at him. "I…I…"

Sadness suddenly flicked through her eyes. She lowered her eyes. "You're…you're such a jerk." She said as she stepped aside so that she could resume her walking, and mainly because she didn't want him to see her expression. She bit her lip._ 'And I think I like you. Again.' _She closed her eyes as it all sank in to her.

Sasuke blinked and in an instant, turned around and opened his mouth as he heard her voice. Sakura just stared at him. His brows furrowed. _'What was it with her voice just now?'_ he thought as he opened his mouth to call her when, someone called out to them.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Both stopped walking and turned to see their loud-mouthed teammate with their other friends.

"Naruto!"

"Dobe."

The said boy grinned at them and beckoned them to come.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting with their friends all asking how they were living, how was their life, was it hard or something, etc. And they just answered them a 'Fine', 'It's okay' and 'Not really'.

"Anyway, why don't you two celebrate with us…for your finished punishment!" Naruto muttered the last part to them. He thrust to bottles of sake at the two.

"H-hey. Naruto, I don't think-" Sakura glanced a questioning look at Sasuke who just looked back at her impassively.

Sakura frowned. _'Some help you are, Sasuke!'_ she thought angrily as she returned her gaze back at her friends. "Uh…"

"C'mon, Sakura! You haven't even talked to us for what, a few days now!" a blonde haired girl said as the others also agreed.

Sakura's spirits lightened as she heard her bestfriend. "Ino!...I…Well…Okay." She sighed as she beamed at them. "Only because I really missed you guys already!" she added as everyone cheered.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sasukeee-hic-"

"I think you're drunk."

"I'm –hic- not."

"You are."

"I–hic-' m _not_."

"Tch." He stood. "We'll be going now, Dobe." He stated as he grabbed Sakura's hand and started walking.

"Already?" Naruto exclaimed but stopped as he saw Sasuke glare at him and turned. "Oookay, Take care of her, Teme!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell and he just raised his other hand as a sign that he heard him.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying her best to walk straight and not be so wobbly. _'Ugh. I shouldn't have agreed on drinking.' _She held her head.

Sasuke glanced at her. "You shouldn't have drunk."

"I know. No need of reminding me." She muttered as she massaged her aching head. "Let's just go home already."

Sasuke just watched her unsteady walking. _'Tch. Really stubborn.'_ He thought as he followed her and held her up when she almost tripped on some rock. _Almost_.

* * *

"We're here." Sasuke spoke with this deep and quite irritated voice and the only response he got was a nod from the pink haired girl, who seemed to be almost dozing off on the door. "Oi." Still no answer.

"Tch." He grunted as he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

"Here." He gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly, her eyes still closed as she downed the glass. Then she slumped straight to their couch.

"Hn." Sasuke just followed behind her and stood. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Sakura nodded and stood up, while Sasuke turned to walk but suddenly stopped and turned back to her.

Sakura, who still had her eyes half-closed, collided with his chest. "Whoa-what's up, Sasuke?" she looked up lazily at him and blinked.

Sasuke just stared at her before he steadied her back to the ground. "Hn. Where are you going?"

"Eh? You said…I thought… you said you're going to the bathroom…" she pointed as she closed back her eyes for some seconds.

"I did. So?"

Sakura looked at him as if he wasn't making any sense. "So I have to go with you because…" she trailed off as she realized something when she raised her hand to point out her reason.

"Have you forgotten that we don't have that handcuff anymore?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow arrogantly.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she turned her gaze on her now-handcuff-free hand then back at Sasuke. "Oh, right…I forgot…" She looked down. "I just got used to it, I guess and I- anyway, you should go now." She put on a smile as she returned back to the couch. "I'll…just stay…here."

Sasuke stared at her for a while before he nodded and went off. When he turned around the corner, he also glanced at his wrist. "Tch." He shoved his hands back to his pockets.

* * *

"So?"

"How are we going to sleep?"

"Uh, we lie on the bed." Sasuke answered tiredly.

"But, don't you see? We don't have our handcuffs anymore!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips still all alive to argue because her headache already went off.

"So? What's that got to do with sleeping?"

"But-"

"And it's not like we haven't slept on the same bed before. Do you have an amnesia or something." He muttered the last part to himself.

Sakura just stared at him then followed. "Right. Mind you, the first time we did sleep together, it's the same reason why we're here. At the same _house_! Same _room_! It's the one that caused us all this trouble!" She pointed out.

Sasuke cringed at that, not really wanting to remember _it_ anymore. "Hn. I assure you that _won't _happen again." He stated with a slight tone of mocking.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Tch. Nothing. If you badly want to sleep separately with me, you can sleep on the ground, or if you want, the couch is also free. No one's complaining." He stated as he lay on the king-sized bed. "…cause I'm not sleeping at something other than _my_ bed."

"Your bed?"

"Hn, I bought it remember? With _my_ money." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer back but didn't have _anything_ to say so herself. She bit her lip as she glared at him and stomped towards the bed. "Alright. I guess sleeping with you isn't that bad."

She stated grumpily as she brought up the covers.

Sasuke, eyes now closed, smirked.

"Goodnight, Pervert."

"Strawberry-girl."

"Shut up."

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura was woken up by a loud sound of thunders.

_BAM! KABOOM! __**BOOM!**_

She jumped and shut her eyes tightly as she covered her ears. She gulped and sighed heavily. _'Ugh. I really don't like thunders!' _she bit her lip.

She brought the covers over her but to her displeasure, she still felt frightened by the loud crashing sounds from outside. "Argh." She sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

She then glanced at Sasuke. _'What is he, an animal?! He isn't even woken up by that loud,__** creepy**__, FRIGHTENING, __**DISTURBING **__storm!!! Really, he's really lucky.'_ She frowned.

After some minutes, she still didn't get to have her sleep back.

"I can't really sleep in this state, can I?" she sighed to herself as she got out of bed and wore her bunny slippers. "Maybe I'll just get a midnight snack…" she grinned to herself.

* * *

"Hm." She was munching on some cookies as she sat on their table, reading some book of hers when she remembered something all of a sudden as she was about to turn a page. "Where did I put my wedding ring?" she thought as she chews on her cookie.

"Where is it?!" she whispered, because she might wake Sasuke up. "I thought I put it here." She muttered as she dug in her box, where all her things were. She really hasn't fixed her things at her _new_ house since they arrived there. _'Right, I am lazy, so what?'_ she thought to herself as she immediately discarded the thought.

As she was looking for it she passed by some more of her treasured things; her picture of Team 7 that was placed on a frame (she placed it at the side table of their bed), an almost torn out Ichiraku ramen coupon from Naruto, a clip from Ino and many more that brought back old memories to her, she became all teary-eyed at all those when she finally found what she was looking for.

"There! I finally found it!" she exclaimed and at that moment, she decided that she would also include this ring of hers in her most treasured things. "Tsunade-sama, will surely get mad if I lost this." She stared at it in awe. And for the first time, she saw that it was really beautiful.

She placed it on her finger and smiled. "Wow, I guess it just fully registered to me that I _am_ already married." She muttered. She paused as she stood up. "I am?!"

* * *

"I didn't know we had a porch here…I should have roamed around this house of ours the first time we got here." She sighed as she sat at the stairs of their porch at the backdoor of their house. She had a jacket on, still in her pajamas.

"Wonder when will Sasuke wake up…" she sighed as she placed her head on top of her arms which was placed on her knees. She suddenly felt a lonely feeling as she stared of at the falling drops of rain, which was by now, was slowly falling down. She glanced down at her ring.

Then her eyes trailed to her wrist. She rolled it slightly.

"_Have you forgotten that we don't have that handcuff anymore?"_

She remembered what he said. She remembered _him_. She was thinking of _him_ again.

_She just blinked at him. Sasuke just looked at her. "I what?"_

"_You're…you're…"_

"…_?"_

"…_so arrogant, stupid, mean… and…" She trailed off._

"_I am?" Sasuke still looked at her with this cool expression, seemed quite amused._

_Sakura gulped, she just stared at him. 'Great. This is just great. Ugh. What am I really feeling...'_

_She continued staring at him. "I…I…"_

_Sadness suddenly flicked through her eyes. She lowered her eyes. "You're…you're such a jerk." She said as she stepped aside so that she could resume her walking, and mainly because she didn't want him to see her expression. She bit her lip. 'And I think I like you. Again.' She closed her eyes as it all sank in to her._

_Sasuke blinked and in an instant turned around and opened his mouth as he heard her voice. His brows furrowed._ _Sakura just stared at him. 'What was it with her voice just now?' he thought as he opened his mouth when, someone called out to them._

She closed her eyes. "And I think I like you again…" she repeated as she felt her eyes suddenly getting warm. "Ugh. I need someone to talk to!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed.

"…_Hello?"_ came a muffled voice.

"…Ino-chan."

"…_Sakura? What do you think the time it is right now, huh? If you don't know, it's still 5:30 in the morning! I'm still-"_ Ino ranted at her.

"But, Ino, I need someone to talk to…" Sakura reasoned out with this gloomy voice.

" _And I still-"_ Ino stopped her talking_. "Why? What's up?"_ she suddenly sounded all concerned.

"I…I think I like Sasuke again…"

Ino snorted_. "So? What's the problem with that? You're already married! You can do whatever with him!" _she exclaimed loudly as she snickered.

"Ino!" Sakura blushed deep. She just realized that she really misses her bestfriend right now. "I'm not joking!" She exclaimed.

"_I'm also not, Sakura. You ARE already married and you trouble yourself with something like,oh I don't know, you LIKE him!"_ Ino stated as a matter-of-factly.

"But you don't get it, Ino-chan! I like him but I promised to myself that I wouldn't anymore because it'll just ruin our friendship! That I'll just like other guys…"

"_Well, don't you think that's already CANCELLED, 'cause you ARE ALREADY MARRIED,Sakura! MARRIED! Can't you hear me or what?!"_ Ino exclaimed again. _"How are you going to like other guys when YOU ARE ALREADY MARRIED! Don't you think that's illegal?!"_

"Alright, I get it! Don't get all high-blood on me!!" Sakura joked but then sighed loudly. She suddenly felt like telling her about the contract thing and all so she could really explain. And so she did, up to the Hokage's punishment.

"And you know, I think liking him will just…I don't know…make things more complicated…I mean, What if I told him and he says that he just don't like me that way. And things will just get awkward between us if that happens. And we're still married and going to live with each other for I don't know until when. And don't you get it?"

"_I do but, well, don't you feel like an insy bitsy feeling that he DOES care for you?"_

"He does. And I know. And every time I feel him caring for me..it just, makes me fall for him more… And what if I just misunderstand his care for _just a friend_ to something…more." She bit her lip as she felt her eyes warming up again. "Argh! It's his entire fault! Why does he have to be like that?!" She frowned.

"_Well, what will you do now?"_ Ino asked concernedly.

Sakura sighed deeply. "I don't know. I guess, I'll just…look for other men?" she joked.

"_You can't do that!"_ Ino scolded her.

"But that's the problem! I can't like other men because I'm already married but I still can't like the one I'm married to! But even if I'm not married I don't think I'll like other men! Am I still supposed to be still alive with all these?!" She placed her head back to her arms. "Why does the world have to be so mean to me!" She felt her tears falling as she sniffed.

"_Sakura? Are you crying?"_

"No, I'm not."

"_You are. Don't hide it to me."_ Ino told her like she really knows her bestfriend.

Sakura didn't want Ino to worry anymore about her, cause maybe her friend might have problems of her own. And Sakura didn't really need someone to be troubled with her own problems. She just needed someone to talk to. "I'm not, Ino. I'll just work out a plan to be away from Sasuke or something!" she joked to her friend to not get her all worried. "Maybe I'll just ask him and talk to him…"

"Anyway, thanks a lot, Ino-chan! For listening to me! You don't have to worry, 'kay? Bye! I love ya! I'm hanging up now!" she flipped close her phone before her tears started falling.

* * *

"_But-"_ Ino was cut off. _"Sakura…!"_ she sighed. _'I just wish she really is okay…' _she thought.

* * *

Sakura sobbed into her arms. She couldn't control her tears anymore. She just felt like resenting everything right now_. 'I don't see why everything just has to be unfair to me right now!'_

Just letting out all the sadness bottled up inside her. Here, she can. Because no one's there to hear her. Or to ask her what's the problem. Cause she didn't want to answer them. To tell them she just felt helpless right now. To tell them she didn't know what to do anymore. To see her look so fragile. To have them pity her, she really doesn't need that. Because after this, she'll be okay already. She just need to let it out first.

She cried until she just felt all her tears were already gone. That she has no more tears to cry. She sniffed. "Ugh. I'm such a crybaby…" she frowned as she rubbed her cheeks. "Maybe I'll just talk to him if we'll still get divorce. And, if her says yes, then that's good. I'll just… I don't know. But that'll make things much better, I guess." She told herself.

'_**But what if he says 'no'?'**_

Sakura's eye brows furrowed. _'Who are you?!'_

'_**I'm you, idiot.'**_

'_Great. And now I'm going insane. This just can't get any better, can't it?'_

'_**Whatever you say. So what'll you do if he does say no?'**_

'_Why would he even say that? I'm almost confident that he wouldn't.'_ Sakura sighed. She was now feeling her eyes go all droopy_. 'And I think I'm getting all sleepy and tired with all this thinking…'_ She felt her eyes slowly going down.

'_**Hey, wait. Are you going- wait-'**_

'_Goodnight, me…'_ Sakura smiled foolishly as she felt her eyes close and gave in too deep slumber.

'_**Oh great, lights out, I guess.'**_

* * *

Sakura stirred.

_SWOOSH. PAK. WOOSH. WAPAAK._

"Hm?" She slowly peeked at her one eye. _'Oh, I've fallen asleep…' _she noticed as she glanced at her surrounding. Still in the same position; she was still sitting at their porch. Still at that corner. At the stairs. But something was different from before she fell asleep.

_PAK. SWOOSH. BOOG. WOOSH._

'_What's that sound?'_ she thought. "Eh? A blanket?" she looked at the blanket wrapped around her. Someone must've seen her there and with a kind heart, placed it on her. She smiled thoughtfully.

'_Could it be…'_ she thought as she stood up and looked around.

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the _really_ slow updating…So this chapter wasn't really full of happenings just…talkings…I guess…but it is long…hoho anyway… it's all for the plot…I think... So reviews please, corrections? Suggestions? Or anything?? Thanks a lot for those who reviewed for the last and for everyone who put this on their fave and alerts… tnx guys… Also those who are giving looong reviews and all..hihi love you all!! ;) 


	17. What did you just say!

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

_Sakura stirred. _

_SWOOSH. PAK. WOOSH. WAPAAK._

"_Hm?" She slowly peeked at her one eye. __'Oh, I've fallen asleep…' __she noticed as she glanced at her surrounding. Still in the same position; she was still sitting at their porch. Still at that corner. At the stairs. But something was different from before she fell asleep._

_PAK. SWOOSH. BOOG. WOOSH._

'_What's that sound?'__ she thought. "Eh? A blanket?" she looked at the blanket wrapped around her. Someone must've seen her there and with a kind heart, placed it on her. She smiled thoughtfully._

'_Could it be…'_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Her heart suddenly beating faster as she looked around, she peeked at her left. No one was there. At her right. Still no one. Her brows furrowed. _'I was sure I heard something.' _She then tried convinced herself that it was just some neighbor or something. _'But who put the blan-'_ her thoughts were interrupted as she was startled by a tap on her shoulder.

"Yo."

"Eeeeep." Sakura squeaked as she turned around and staggered backwards when she was met by dark onyx eyes owned by no other than **the** _Uchiha Sasuke_.

She regained her posture as she cleared her throat, she stared at him. "Eh, Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

The boy just stared at before answering monotone, "Training." As if it was the most obvious thing, well, it was, you know.

"Oh, you were?" Sakura asked in an instant as she just took in his appearance. He was breathing hard, some strands of his dark hair plastered on his forehead, sweat trickling from his chin, shirt clinging to his chest that seemed like he just went to…_training_, like he just said. Sakura blushed. _'Right, training. Isn't it obvious, idiot.' _She scolded herself.

"Hn."

"I…" something dawned unto her. "So…you were the one who put_ that_ blanket on me, right?" she asked even though it was already obvious what the answer to that was. Or if he even _would_ answer her.

He shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Sasuke turn around and head to the stairs and grabbed the bottle of water at the top.

'_Alright, I guess that's an answer for him. '_ She sighed as she followed him and sat at her previous position at the stairs. Sasuke glanced at her. "Why were you here?" It was his turn to ask.

She looked at the swaying leaves of the tree, observing its slow motion. "No particular reason." She answered truthfully. _'Well, I didn't really need to tell him I __**cried**__. Honestly, there is no reason to tell him __**that**__. I mean, I didn't really come here to__** cry**__. I just came here and then I suddenly __**cried**__. That's kind of…different.' _She reasoned out to herself as she nodded.

"I see." He gulped down his water.

Sakura glanced at him. Then she remembered something. Her brows furrowed. _'Wait! If Sasuke was the one who gave me the blanket…maybe he…'_ She bit her lip as her eyes widened. She gazed back to him and narrowed her eyes. _'…what if he heard it all?!'_ she panicked as she shakily straightened her body. "Sasuke?"

"…what?"

"Have you…I mean, when you gave me that blanket…"

"Did I say I was the one who gave it?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Stubborn.'_ "Well, no, but…Argh! When you came to train, and you saw me, did you hear me say something? Anything?" She asked eagerly, or maybe not at the least eager.

"Hn. No, unless you talk in your sleep…?"

"Oh, of course not!" _'So he saw me when I was already asleep.' _Sakura let out a breathe of relief. _'Why am I even nervous if he heard it. I mean, if he heard, I won't have any problems anymore. __**It'll be his problem, dealing with it or whatever. Bwahahahaha.**__ Right, how evil of me. Ugh. Maybe I should ask him now…'_

"Uh…Sasuke?"

Sasuke finished his drink and looked at her.

Sakura was struck by his oh so gorgeous appearance. She mentally slapped herself._ 'Oh men, what was I just doing?'_ "I wanted to talk to you about…" she paused. _'Okay, here goes nothing!'_ She sighed, not knowing how to say it properly. "…about our marriage."

That seemed to catch Sasuke's attention but he seemed to cover it up by staring back at the trees. "What about it?"

She gulped. _'Okay, doing well.'_ She praised herself. "If, you know, if we'll still have this, uh, _divorce_…" she slightly flinched as she said it.

Sasuke exhaled and inhaled, still seemed exhausted from his training. Sakura, not expecting for his response just yet, continued, "..the _divorce_ in the contract, I know the contract's cancelled, but we haven't really talk about these things and I think we should-"

"Do you want to?"

"..because-what?"

"Do you want a divorce?"

"Me?" She looked at him, anxious. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Look, it's not about what I want, okay? I'm asking _you_." _**'Because if this is about what I want, then there'll be no divorce for us! Yee-ha! Bwahahaha!' **__'Okay, who said that?! Stop going in my mind, whoever you are!!'_ her brows furrowed.

Sasuke didn't seem to have heard her so she opened her mouth again to repeat what she just said when he said, "No."

"That's great because- 'NO'?!" she looked at him incredulously, she was so sure his answer would be 'Yes'. Then why did he answer no?! A big fat 'NO'. _'What the hell-'_

He nodded. "No." he repeated like a boy. "I think I'm okay with this life, no bugging, stealing-underwear-fangirls, I mean. And I think I can tolerate an annoying, stubborn, talkative, loud, and unhygienic, noodle-cooker girl." He stated impassively.

"What?!" she frowned._ 'UHYGIENIC NOODLE-COOKER GIRL?!' her _brows twitched.

"Why? What's the big deal anyway?" he said grumpily as he looked away. "Tch."

"What do you mean 'What's the big deal'?! This IS a big deal, alright? We're stuck with the one's we don't love-" _'Yeah, right. I mean, for you, you are. And me, I'm just stuck with this super insensitive, cold, impassive, pervert, not funny and so-many-more-synonyms-of-bad-I-can-think-of guy. AND I like him. AND I want to throw up just now of what I though of. Oh my.'_

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn. So that's it. You think you can't like other men because you're married to me?" he stated, brows furrowed. "It's okay, you can like other men, I won't care. Hn." He said arrogantly.

_Hn. So that's it. You think you can't like other men because you're married to me?_

_It's okay, you can like other men, I won't care. Hn._

Sakura looked at him disbelievingly. His words irritatingly repeating in her head. _'He…Okay. Tell me he didn't just say that to me.' __**'Well that's hard 'cause he kinda… did.'**__ 'Damn him.' _she closed her eyes and sighed deeply, controlling herself from getting violent at his insensitivity. She looked at him, hurt flicked through her eyes. "Sure. Yeah, maybe I'll do that! Thanks for the advice!!!!" She angrily stood up and was about to turn and leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Let go."

"Sit."

Sakura struggled to remove his grip. "Sasuke," she spoke patiently. "…just, let go." She pulled her hand but Sasuke's grip was too hard. "…please." She gritted through her teeth.

She glared at him as she tugged her hand. He stared back, with more composure, with the look of seriousness. They just stayed like that for some seconds. "Look, I didn't mean that. Just…sit. Don't be stubborn." Sasuke muttered, almost making Sakura think he was not really letting her hear him at all. Sakura bit her cheeks inside her mouth before she sighed and gave up. She grumpily sat back down.

"…what?" she supposed to sound angry when that came out like a light whimper. She looked away.

"Why did you ask that?"

"What do you mean?" she managed to sound angry now, which she really was. "As I have_ said_, we HAVE to talk about that someday, eventually." She gulped.

"Hn. Do you like Sai?"

"What?"

"Do you like that_ boy_?" he repeated, flinching, with the mentioned name. "Is that why you wanted a divorce?"

"Wh-what?! Now look, I _never_ SAID I _wanted_ a divorce, alright?! And I _don't_ like him, I LIKED him, but that's no reason for me to want a divorce!!! You know what, I think this talk isn't going anywhere." she hastily stood up and headed to the door back inside. And before she closed it, she called out, "And maybe I'll take your advice of liking Sai-kun. It seems much better than liking some other arrogant jerk, thank you very much!" she slammed the door.

Sasuke cringed. He closed his eyes and crushed the empty bottle of water before throwing it straight to a sturdy tree. "Tch. Such an annoying girl. Really, she's acting like a kid." He growled. "And I never told her to like that …_boy_." He frowned like little boy who lost his ball to another kid.

He opened his eyes and his brows furrowed. "And who's this arrogant jerk she likes?" he scowled.

(**AN:** Naïve as ever Sasuke-kun. hoho)

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Um. Hello?" a light, radiant female voice answered.

"Sakura."

"Bye-"

"Wait."

"What?" the said girl said impatiently. "Why are you even calling me, Sasuke?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you, now, bye-"

"Just tell me. I'll go there."

"…" Sakura stared at her phone and checked if it was really Sasuke she was talking to. And it was. _Weird_.

"Are you with that Sai?" he sounded slightly annoyed. Just _slightly_. Like, in truth, no need to use slightly, really no need. He _is _annoyed.

"WHAT?!" she sighed as she held her head. _'He's starting again. Ugh.'_ "Haven't you- Oh, you know what, maybe I am! And you won't care at all, right?" she raised an eyebrow even if he couldn't really see her.

"…"

"…what? I'll hang up now! Really I'm serious!" _'But why am I still not? Ugh.'_

"Don't be stubborn, annoying kid."

"I am not stubborn and I'm NOT a kid, Now bye!" a click was heard.

* * *

"So you ARE annoying?" he glared at his phone. "Hn. No one hangs up on an Uchiha." He gritted teeth as he dialed '1' again. _'Wait. She IS an Uchiha now. Tch, whatever.'_

* * *

"Wow. I just hung up on him… I'm sure his really pissed off right now." She thought out loud. "Well, I don't really care! Why is he even calling me…"

_Ring. Ring. _

"Urgh." Sakura sighed deeply as she flipped her phone and answered. "I told you, I'm not-"

"Darling! How are you?"

"Mom?" she felt herself smile at the voice she missed oh so much. "Mom!" She shrieked as she felt her eyes water at hearing her mother's voice.

* * *

"Tch." Sasuke flipped close phone. "Busy. Who is she talking with now?" he scowled. He then noticed something on their fridge as he passed by the kitchen. "…So she's at her friend's house." He slowly grinned like a little boy as he held the 'post it' where the '_I'm at Ino's' _was written and he read the _'p.s.'_, "…and there's food in the fridge, it's from Shizune-san, so you don't have to worry (insert a cute pouting drawing of Sakura)." He read. "Hn. Lucky me." He smirked.

* * *

**AN: **Right. Really short, it is. Really apologize to you guys! Hoho ;P How evil of me to do that, ne? But I'll _try_ to make the next one much longer! XD hoho But at least I updated fast, ne?? –smiles hopefully- Anyway, since I updated early, please review! Corrections? Suggestions? Or Anything please? Just say something about it!!! Lol hahaha

**-A**aaanyway, love ya guys who reviewed for my last chapter!! Really, really appreciate all your efforts in _typing_ EVERY WORD for a review for the story! From a simple update soon…XD to the loooong reviews (which I really really love! Tnx!) I really am inspired by all of you! SO thanks a lot minna-san! I wanna hug you all!!! Lol haha soooo, see you in the next chapter!!! Ja!! ;P


	18. Because it just felt right

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sasuke plopped nonchalantly on _their_ bed, which he was now lying at. _Alone_. His hands propped behind his head. He was thinking _deeply_. And he was wondering why he was. Some hours had passed since he talked to his –ehem- '_wife_'.

"Tch. Who the hell…" he paused, "…is this arrogant jerk." He frowned as he sat up. He seemed to be still bothered by this _guy_. He then plopped back. "I don't really care who he is. He isn't qualified to waste the time of an Uchiha." He muttered and closed his eyes.

And just when he was about to fall asleep he heard a _**slam!**_ on their door.

He groaned and opened his eyes. He just stared. "Well, you're back early." He stated arrogantly, acting like he wasn't really surprised about Sakura back again. I mean, he isn't _really_ surprise. Or happy. REALLY! Just act like you believe him, okay.

The pink haired girl just answered him with a glare. Then spoke up, "Well, I just forgot something, for your information, you, you…stupid, arrogant jerk!" she called out as she stomped towards the CR inside their room.

Sasuke gaped at the door as he slowly sat up, with an _oh-so-priceless_ face. "Wha-wait, So… I'm that arrogant jerk?"

Sakura came out of the CR, and looked at him unbelievably. "No, you're not!" she yelled as she narrowed her eyes at him, her brows furrowed. Her toothbrush in her hand, pointed at him. She rolled her eyes. _'Really, can't he get more ignorant or what?!'_ she thought, irritated as she bit her lip.

"Then…who is it?" a scowl evident on his face, he looked like a kid tricked by someone older or something.

Sakura sighed, "There's no one! I like no one!!! Okay?! Why are you even bothered by it?!" she exclaimed, her temperature rising. She stomped her feet towards the door, a bag in hand.

Sasuke slowly grinned boyishly. "Oh, okay." His gaze fell on the bag she was carrying, he suddenly looked alarmed. "Wait. Where are you going?"

The girl looked back at him with this really scary glare then turned away angrily. "Out!" She slammed the door. "And don't follow me!" she added though the door.

"Fine." He answered grumpily, falling back to the bed. _'Is she going to wreck every single damn door in our house?'_ He frowned as he placed his hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Fine!" She answered back. "Bye!!!" the sound of their front door slammed echoed around their house.

"Hn. Bye." He stated lazily as he rolled over his side. "Geez, is it the time the month again?" he muttered to himself. "She didn't have to get all-high blood on me…" he scowled as he glanced back on the door.

Then he remembered something as he had this foolish grin again, "So there's no arrogant jerk…" he scoffed. "Knew it, she doesn't like any decent human being, maybe she likes aliens…" he wondered out loud. "Well, I don't care, anyway…" he repeated out loud as closed his eyes again.

"I DON'T LIKE ALIENS, YOU JERK!!!"

He smirked. "Really…" he muttered mockingly.

* * *

Sakura stomped her feet, muttering incoherent words as she made her way to _who-knows-where_.

She sighed deeply. "Ugh! He's such an idiot! Arrogant! Jerk! Stupid! Moron!" she exclaimed and realized she caught some attentions from the people on the streets. She stood straight, with her mouth like an _'o'_. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh,I… I was just, you know, saying other words for a bad guy! Like, you know, Uh, idiot, arrogant…hehe." She scratched her head and waved them off.

When the people just shrugged and returned to their own businesses, she sighed in relief. _'Yup, maybe I'll make a list of my problems now. And I could check the __**'I'm insane now!'**__ on it. '_

'_**Yeah, maybe you should.'**_

Sakura groaned as she held her head. _'Ugh. Could you just leave me? I don't even know you.'_

'_**I can't leave, you know.'**_

'_Uh…and why is that? 'cause it could just help in lessening my problems! I don't want to be called insane!'_

'_**Whatever. Because I told you; I'm you, idiot.'**_

'_Alright, if I'm you, then what's the color of my underwear right now, huh?'_

'_**Pink.'**_

'_Woah! You're right! You really are me! You're like Sasuke! Oh wait- I remembered him again. And that I am mad at him! He such an insensitive jerk, you know that?!'_

'_**Yup, and he's hot.'**_

'_Well, yeah, but- hey!'_ She blushed.

'_**And I don't really want to hear your rant of how much you 'love' him. So I'll go now, maybe next time, See yah!'**_

'_I'm not ranting of how much I love him!!!! Hey! Wait! I'm still talking! I thought you can't leave! Hey! Oh great, I just talked to myself?! Maybe I'll go see some psychiatrist one of these days… And I was soo not about to rant about how much I love him! Really why would I do that?! Hmph!'_

* * *

She halt to a stop at a certain door and lifted her hands to knock. "Ino! Ino!!!" she yelled as she banged on the door. "Ino-chan, open up! C'mon I told you I'd be back in just some minutes!!"

"Ino!!!!!"

"Hold your horses, Sakura!!! Just wait, alright?" came Ino's muffled voice from inside the house as noises of her foots steps came and the door was opened, revealing an annoyed face of a Yamanaka Ino. "Honestly, your voice is like always on a megaphone or something!!!" she placed her hands on her waist as she turned around leaving the door open for Sakura.

"Oops…Gomen!!" Sakura covered her mouth then smiled sheepishly as she scratched her head and made her way in and closed the door behind her. "Hey! And my voice is not like on a megaphone!" she jumped straight to Ino's fluffy sofa.

Ino rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, if you say so." She muttered as she went to the kitchen. "And one more thing, Sakura! I told you a dozen times already, and if you don't remember; You can't stay here, Alright!" Ino called out.

Sakura suddenly lifted her head up and had this pouting face. "Aw, but Ino-chan! You know I don't have anywhere to go!!!" she whined.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Uh… to your house, you can."

"Uh…No!" Sakura shook her head vigorously. "I can't go back there! What's the point of running away?!"

"You're running away?"

"No! I mean, Yes, maybe. And Sasuke's there!!!!" She said it like it was the answer to everything.

"Obviously…he is."

"But I don't want to see him, or talk to him, because he's so irritatingly…insensitive!!!" Sakura plopped on her tummy at the sofa and reached for some junk food on the table and started munching.

"C'mon, Sakura, don't be a child." She snatched the junk food from Sakura. "Are you seriously _not_ gonna talk to him forever? Can you _even_ do that?" Ino raised an accusing eyebrow at Sakura.

Sakura raised her head on the sofa and snatched it back. "What do you think of me, Ino! Of course I can! …I think." She bit her lip as she shoved the food into her mouth.

"Ha!"

"I mean, I really think I can!!!" she defended herself. _'Great, who am I really fooling here?!' _she scratched her head.

"You can't fool me, Sakura. Maybe I should call him now?" Ino mocked her as she held her cordless phone and quickly dialed.

"Wait, you can't-" Sakura sat up and reached for the phone at Ino's hand but Ino dodged her immediately.

Too late. "Uh, Sasuke? Yeah, Ino here. Yup. Uh-What?" Ino's brows furrowed.

Sakura, alarmed by Ino's sudden change of emotion, lifted herself from the sofa. _'Why? What happened?' _questions came flooding through her mind, becoming all panicky.

"What?" Ino repeated. "Okay, I'll tell Salkura right away. Bye." She clicked the off button or whatever that was to hang up. "Sakura!!!" she called out.

"What? What!" Sakura came instantly to the kitchen and grabbed her friend's shoulder, worry etched on her face. "What's the problem?"

"Calm down, will you?" Ino sighed. "Well, Sasuke's sick. _Really_ sick… And he said- hey, wait! I'm still saying something-" She called out. But Sakura was already walking back and fort and suddenly came to a halt and picked her bag. "You're going home now?"

"What do you think?" Sakura yelled back hurriedly. "Bye, Ino-chan! Thanks anyway!!" she raised a hand and went off.

Ino watched her friend from her house and sighed. She then broke down into a grin. "Right, sorry 'bout that, forehead," she turned on her heels and went back to her house. "An order's an order…" She trailed off.

"Your really predictable, dear Sakura-chan…" Ino laughed in an _I'm-evil-and-so-clever_ laugh.

* * *

Sakura slammed the door open.

"Sasuke! Sasuke?" she saw him lying on their couch. She rushed towards him, "Hey! What happened? Are you alright? Haven't you eaten? Didn't you read my post it on the fridge or what?!" she exclaimed loudly when she realized something. Sasuke was _not_ sick. Sasuke was watching tv. And Sasuke is now grinning. Slowly grinning. And suddenly, broke into laughter.

Sakura instantly let go of him. She slowly stood up. Her mouth slightly opening. Her brows furrowing deeply. Her hand slowly lifting to her waist. The other pointed at him. "You,you!! How could you?! How could you!" She bit her lip. She suddenly felt really angry and she felt her eyes warm up. Slowly. Slowly…and her tears finally fell. She sobbed loudly. "Waaah…"

Sasuke's laughter suddenly died down. He stared at her. Surprised, as she suddenly cried out loud. "H-hey!" he stood up, eyes widened.

* * *

It was already getting dark. Sasuke sat there meekly. Staring uneasily. He reached for a tissue and hand it out to Sakura, who was sitting across from him, sniffing and frowning.

"Sorry, alright?"

Glare. Sniff.

"Geez, could you stop that sniffing? It's making me feel guilty." He muttered as he took a sip at his soda.

Sakura bit her lip, and tried to stop her sniffing. But to no avail. "Well, you should…be_…sniff_ cause you're so bad! I was all worried and I thought you were…_sniff…sniff_…" she trailed off. "I was really worried…" she said in a hoarse whisper.

Sasuke gulped and put his can down. A _**clank!**_ was heard. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

Sakura frowned. "Nothing!" she yelled as she turned away. "I didn't _-sniff- _say anything!" She stated grumpily as she crossed her arms childishly.

Sasuke slightly moved back. His brows furrowed. "Alright! What are you so mad at?"

"You're asking me what I'm mad at? Are you stupid or what?" Sakura glared at him and bit her lip as she stared at him.

Sasuke completely ignored what she said as he just raised on eyebrow at her as he caught her staring. "Want some?" he pushed his can of soda.

Sakura stared at him unsurely before grabbing it and drank almost all of it. "Hey! I told you if you want _some_. Not all." Sasuke scowled as he took back and shook the can and saw she drank it all. "You really finished it off." He stated as he crossed his arms on top of the table.

But Sakura was already dozing off on the table, still sniffing slightly. Sasuke sighed. "She dozed off on me. Great." He rolled his eyes as he casually leaned back on his chair his arm draped on it. He stared at her.

It was silent. Only Sakura's even breathing was heard. She was still sniffing a little. Sasuke smirked. "She really cried over that," he remembered her face just awhile ago. "Hn. That's an act of a kid." He stated impassively as he watched a small smile appearing at her face.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hn. What is she dreaming about now?" he stood up slowly, not making any sound. He then scowled. "Tch. Well I expect it to not be about _that_ boy." He stated grumpily as he moved towards her.

He reached out a hand ready to tap her. _'Tch. Should I wake her?'_ he thought, annoyed and he paused as he saw her cute smile again. He frowned. _'What's up with her? Why is making that funny face?' _he immediately snatched back his hand as he stood straight and gulped. He turned away but then returned in staring at the peaceful face of the pink haired girl in front of him. He crankily turned away again then started walking away.

He paused and turned back as he glanced at the sleeping Sakura. He sighed as he walked back again. _'Tch. What am I doing.'_

He shook her. "Oi." Sakura stirred, but was still fast asleep. "Oi. Sakura." He sighed, annoyed.

Sakura stirred again as she lifted her head and swatted his hand away. "Ugh. Five more minutes, mom…" she muttered as she snuggled back into her arms she smiled as she closed her eyes again.

Sasuke looked at her blankly. He looked at his hand, his eyebrows twitching. "_Mom_?" he had this appalled face. "Tch. Oi, Sakura? Do I look like a mom to you?" he asked, his voice sounding really irritated now.

Sakura instantly lifted her head. "Eh?!" she looked at him as she tilted her head. "Why am I here? What did you say, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Nothing." Sasuke stated impassively as he turned his back on her and started walking. "I'm going to sleep now."

Sakura instantly stood up. "Hey! Wait for me!" she called out. "Hey, Sasuke, c'mon! Wait for me, will you? It's dark here!!!!" she whined out loud as she clutched his shirt.

"Tch. Why are you clinging at my shirt!"

"Just shut up."

"Hn. Stop hugging me."

"I'm not!" Sakura pouted then watched his back and slowly felt her lips curl up.

* * *

"SASUKE!! Goodmorning!!!"

Groan. Stir. Turn on the other side.

Jumping on the bed. "Sasuke!!!!"

"Tch. Shut up." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it.

Sakura pouted as she placed her hands on her waist. She was feeling all high and lively right now for some reason. "C'mon, Sasuke! It's already 7:30 in the morning!!! You should wake up now!!!" she exclaimed loudly as she kneeled beside him on the bed. She bit her lip excitedly.

Sasuke turned away from her. "Uh…No." he stated, irritated at her loud, jolly, insufferable, high voice. _'What's her problem now? Tch. So annoying.'_

Sakura just stare at him before she sighed deeply. "SASUKE!!!" she shouted really, really, REALLY, loud.

Sasuke's eyes instantly shot open. "Alright, alright. I'm up, annoying girl. Tch." He looked at her. "What?"

"Well!" Sakura started as she grinned and she plopped beside him, accidentally falling on top of him. "EEEEP!"

She looked at him. Sasuke looked back. No one moved. Still in their awkward position, Sakura gulped continued, "Well, I thought, I might go out today…?"

Sasuke, also not making an effort to move from their position, just stared as he sighed, annoyed. "So you woke me up just to say that?" he scowled.

"Well," she suddenly felt down. "I'll just go with-" she frowned as she got ready to sit up when Sasuke grabbed her hands making her fall back on his chest.

"With who?"

Sakura raised her head. "Well, with…" She trailed off. "…maybe with Sai-kun." She looked at him, waiting for his reaction. _'Why is he always reacting when I say Sai-kun?'_ she thought. _'Maybe…'_

Sasuke looked alarmed. "No."

"What no?"

"I meant you're going out with your _girl_ friends…" he said. Or maybe more of a he_ ordered_.

'_Girl friends?'_ "But I already called all of them, and they said they were all busy and told me I could just bring you along for company and now you tell me you won't go along so I can't go out at all and that's really, really, really saaad!!!!!!" she whined out loud without even pausing. She stared at him hopefully.

"I didn't understand what you just said…" he suddenly spoke up truthfully as he scratched his head.

And Sakura fell on her head anime-style. She sat up and sighed. "Oh, never mind…" she slowly raised herself when she felt Sasuke grab her wrist again.

"I'll go."

Sakura just stared at him for some seconds, not really registering to her what he said. And when it finally did, at last, she suddenly beamed at him, getting all her energy back. "Really? Really, really really!?!" she asked eagerly as she jumped on the bed.

Sasuke rolled her eyes. "If you just shut up, I will." He muttered as he fell back on the soft pillow and resumed his slumber. "Just five minutes more…" he muttered lazily and trailed off.

Sakura just watched him and giggled. _'Aw, how cute!'_ she bit her lip then she suddenly had a serious expression. _'Wait, why does it suddenly felt like we were just like a real couple just now? Could we possibly be just like these from now on?' _she hopefully asked herself.

'_**Why are you even complaining? I'm not.'**_

'_I'm not complaining! I just…' _she looked at Sasuke sleeping like a child. _'I feel like I'm happy right now, and I'm just scared something really bad might happen…'_

'_**Oh, don't be so pessimistic, just enjoy what you have, cause I sure will! He's so handsome!!! And HOT! Woo yeah!!'**_

Sakura blushed. _'Oi stop that! Even though I'm you, you can't really be addicted to my husband!' _she smiled as she saw Sasuke turn on the other side of the bed, a scowl evident on his face, still looking really handsome. _'Argh, why does he have to look really gorgeous like that?!_' she frowned.

'_**Yeah you're right!'**_

'_Shut up, will you?!'_

'_**As if.'**_

'_Argh!'_ She just stared at him for some more minutes before she stood up and took a bath, but not before ruffling Sasuke's hair, making him groan. She stifled a laugh. And she couldn't help but…but give him a quick peck on the cheek.

And it just passed by them like it was something normal. Sakura went on her way to the bathroom and Sasuke just stared for a while and then went back to his sleep.

After some minutes, Sakura paused as she washed the shampoo out of her hair. And Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and propped his hands under his head. They were both thinking of why they just let that pass.

They shrugged. _'Because it just felt right…'_ and they went back to their own businesses.

* * *

**AN:** Hey! I hope this one's long enough for you! Hoho Soo…What do you think of this chapter? Bad, good? Any comments, suggestions, or corrections?! Please do review..thanks a lot! Until next time! So what do you think will happen next to our fave couple?! Hihi a **problem** or more** fluff**? Watch out! 


	19. Promise?

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Yummm!!!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she licked at her tower of assorted ice cream scoop. Her eyes widened in delight as she tasted it. And her eyes went on a starry mode. "So delicious!!!" she squealed.

Sasuke glanced at her on his side. He grunted. "Hn." He also helped himself with his own but with less enthusiasm, of course.

Sakura took a glance at him; he was staring ahead, eating his ice cream like a little boy. _'So cute!' _She giggled.

He noticed this and he turned to her and scowled. "What are you laughing at?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing." she said innocently and smiled as she licked her ice cream again, not noticing some of it left on her mouth. She then returned to staring at him.

"Tch. Stop it." He turned away, his back facing her, to prevent her from watching him.

She laughed lightly at his action. She tapped at his shoulder. "Okay, 'kay, I'm not staring at you anymore!" she said out loud.

"Hn. I'm not bothered." He shrugged arrogantly as he leaned back causally on the bench again. "Really…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "Really now… Ne, Sasuke, How come you like just plain old vanilla and I like many flavors? Look!" she thrust her cone right in front of his face.

He backed his head, annoyed. He scoffed and pushed her hand back to her. "Why are you asking me that? Hn. Maybe because you're a kid. And you still have ice cream on your mouth, you see." He muttered as he gestured his hand in his own mouth to show her where she has ice cream on.

"I'm not a kid." She said back flatly as she stared at him unsurely and hastily wiped her mouth, not knowing if he was joking or not.

Sasuke glanced at her then back at the sea. They stayed silent for a while, finishing their ice cream. They wouldn't really admit it, but they felt comfortable now. Sitting on a bench, and they came right on time to watch the sunset.

"Sasuke! Look, we're watching the sun set again, just like on our honey moon…" Sakura stated wistfully, not turning to look at him, instead, she still stared at the red-orange sky. _'It really looks beautiful.' _She sighed. "Ne, ne, isn't it romantic!" she said in a dreamy way, clasping her hands together in front of her. She sighed dreamily as if thinking of some fairy tale.

"Yeah, Whatever." Sasuke shrugged. He clicked his tongue as he leaned back and drape his arm over the bench.

"Hm, and remember, you said then '_It's just a sunset what's so good in it?'_" Sakura pointed out and giggled. "Yeah, you were really serious then. And your eyebrows were like this!" she imitated Sasuke and furrowed her brows.

Sasuke scowled. "Tch. Shut up. And I don't think I look anything like that." He mocked her and poked her forehead.

Sakura frowned at him as she reached to cover her temple but still continued. "And then I said _'You're such an unromantic person, you know that?'_" She laughed as she remembered. She heaved another sigh.

"I don''t want to remember. Shut up."

"And Sasuke remember when-"

She stopped as she turned to look at Sasuke again. He was staring at her. Staring. Intensely. Intense staring.

"Hm?" She tilted her head and smiled. "What's up-" she didn't get to finish because Sasuke held her head and _leaned closer_. And closer, _Closer_! Sakura gasped. It was like alarms are banging through her ears. And then without even noticing it, his lips brushed hers. It was swift but it felt really long to Sakura, who really can't believe it. Really!

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Shut. up." He muttered as he kissed her again one last time and parted.

And Sakura was left speechless as she stared at him, who just casually returned to his previous position and stared back at the sun setting out. Like nothing had happened. _'What just happened?!'_ She sat there, dumbfounded. She gulped and then glanced at Sasuke. She quickly looked away when he also gazed at her. She blushed deeply. She felt her heart banging in her chest.

After some more minutes of silence, she reached for her lips then slowly brought her hand on top of her lap, sitting there meekly, rigid. She felt her face burning. She also looked at the setting sun. She sighed. "Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"You're mean."

He smirked.

"I mean, really! If you said shut up to me, I'll already keep quiet! You didn't need to do_ that_!" She bit her lip, still a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Hn. You're blushing." He pointed out. "And you will?" Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura reached for her cheeks to cover them. She opened her mouth but decided against it and thought for a while. She sighed. "Alright, I wouldn't. But-"

"But what?" He raised an eyebrow, daring her to answer back. He seemed to enjoy this torturing.

Sakura looked back at him flatly. She glared at him then sighed deeply and grumpily returned to her previous position and pouted. "Yeah, whatever." She muttered and looked at the sunset, missing the amused grin that appeared at the Uchiha sitting beside her. "Hmph."

'_**I know you liked that, right?' **_she heard somewhere inside her head.

Sakura blushed. _'No, I don't!'_ She bit her lip.

'_Honest! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't!'_ She crossed her arms.

She sighed and gave up._ '...Okay, maybe a little.'_

She took a glance at the raven haired boy. She scowled._ 'More then. Ugh.'_

The moment Sakura turned away after looking at him, Sasuke also took a glance at her. "Hn."

* * *

"So he kissed you?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Sakura rolled over Ino's bed, which had violet covers with flowery prints. Sakura munched on a cookie she took from the bedside table of Ino. She frowned.

"So? Aren't you happy or what?" Ino didn't understand her friend. _'Why is she acting like that?'_

Sakura paused in taking another bite. She looked at her friend. "I am. But, I don't know if he really does like me…" she muttered.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! He _kissed_ you already!"

Sakura just stared at Ino. Blink. Blink. "He did." Her mouth just hanged open for some seconds. She broke into a grin. "Gosh! HE _did_!!!" she dropped her cookie on the bed. And she sat up as if everything just registered in her head. And all of a sudden, she frowned and plopped back on the bed. Getting back her cookie. "But what if…"

"_Stop!_ Seriously, Sakura! Why are you such a pessimist! Can't you just enjoy this?!" Ino scolded her and plopped beside her friend, they stared blankly at the ceiling, silence passed by them.

"Hm," Sakura answered indifferently and slightly nodded. And she remembered something, "You know what else, Ino-chan?" she cupped her hand in her mouth as she whispered, enthusiastically.

Ino opened her eyes and looked at her best friend. "What?" she beamed excitedly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

They were now on their way home. Carrying grocery bags, well Sasuke was carrying most of it, it seems he had the three-fourths of their groceries. They decided to drop by the store 'cause they've got no more food in the fridge.

"C'mon hurry up, Sasuke!"

"Tch. Why don't you help me with these so I _could_ hurry up." He muttered grumpily.

"Hm," Sakura turned to him. "Is it really heavy? You told me awhile ago, you'll carry it!" she frowned. "Alright, I'll carry some!" She beamed and took hold of some bags.

"Hn, Never mind." Sasuke took it back and started walking ahead.

"Eh?" Sakura tilted her head. "B-but-"

"I said _never mind_, just shut up."

Sakura raised her eyebrows then she hid her grin. _'Yup, I sooo know you, Sasuke. Hoho.'_ "Oh, okay." She nodded and caught up with him. She just stared at him. "Sasuke, why are so nice to me?" she suddenly blurted out.

Sasuke paused and turned to look at her. She just returned a smile to him. She repeated, "Why are you so nice to me now?" _'-Why do you just have to be like that?'_

Sasuke still stared at her. She felt really stupid now._ 'Why did I have to ask that? Now I feel uneasy…Ugh.' _She blushed and looked down. "Uhm, sorry. You don't have to answer that. I didn't know why I just said that!" she forced a laugh and waved her hand in front of her. "I…it wasn't really something-"

"I'll try." Sasuke cut her off immediately.

She tilted her head. "W-what?"

Sasuke looked away. He cleared his throat. "I said…" he gulped. "I'll _try_. To make," he paused and looked at her seriously. "…to make this marriage work out. If it means so important to you."

He continued. "I didn't mean to anger you with what I said about the divorce thing. About liking other boys." He said almost in inaudible way and looked away.

And Sakura just stood there. His words floating in her head. He just looked like he was on a proposal or something.

_I'll try to make this marriage work out. To make this marriage work out._

And to her it was really seemed just like that. Like he said something like she won a prize that will give her 100 billion dollars. She felt her mouth hang open. She knew she really looked stupid right now but she couldn't help but just stand there in awe. She was dumbfounded. Astonished. Shocked. Whatever.

She gulped and did all her might to look at him. She almost lost hold of the grocery bags in her hand. She felt her heart beating faster. It was really loud she almost thought it was on speaker phone. He was looking at her seriously as if waiting for her reaction,

She suddenly felt her eyes warm up, she felt her eyelids flicker and tears fell from her eyes. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she sobbed. "…y-you…"

Sasuke suddenly looked alarm. His brows furrowed. "Oi." He walked up to her. He nudged her. "Oi, why are you suddenly crying there?" he scowled as he stared at her.

"…" Sniff. Sniff.

"Oi." He nudged her.

Sakura sobbed even more, her shoulders shaking. "I…I just…" She couldn't bring herself to talk as she controlled her sobs, rubbing her arms to her cheeks to wipe her tears like a child.

"I…I think…I just…I…" she started again as she sniffed. "I was just… just TOUCHED BYWATCHU jush s-said, Sasuke!!!!" she finally said almost incoherently as she cried even more.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Hn. I don't get it. Then why are you crying?" Sakura just ignored him and just tackled him into a hug all of a sudden. She sobbed even more into his shirt.

"O-oi?" he looked down at her, surprised. He gulped. He stood there, stiffed.

"Why are you like this…" she murmured as she held unto him tightly. "Why do you have to be just like this?" She held clutched his shirt.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Tch. Should I say sorry?" he asked innocently. He was now feeling uneasy, with Sakura hugging him like this. Pink color slightly tinted his cheeks. Why was she suddenly crying on his shirt?

Sakura instantly stopped crying. She was suddenly shaking, making Sasuke more nervous. Then she began to laugh lightly. She stepped away and looked up at him. Still laughing.

She wiped her tears. "Thank you. I'm okay now…" She sighed and smiled; a genuine one. "Really, thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke just stared at her blankly. He raised an eyebrow._ 'Hn. Girls are REALLY wierd.'_

Sakura smiled. "Aw. You're so cute!" she giggled and reached to ruffle his hair.

"Tch. Don't." Sasuke frowned and back away from her reach. "Let's go home already." He stated and started walking again grumpily.

Sakura giggled. She nodded and caught up with him. "Yes, boss!" she saluted him playfully and suddenly linked her arm with his.

"Tch. Would you stop being so loud." He groaned.

"I'm not loud!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not! But I'm still cute!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, whatever."

She giggled yet again. "Sasuke, was that a promise?"

"What?"

"What you said awhile ago! Was it a promise?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Hn. We'll see."

"Hm," Sakura pouted then she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Sakura lay on the bed on her tummy and placed her head above her arms.

"NO WAY!" Ino exclaimed excitedly again as she turned her head to Sakura, who just smiled and bit her lip.

Ino just stared at her. Blink. Blink.

And Ino began to laugh and Sakura also began to laugh. _'Aah, so good to have friends to talk to about these things that make you all giddy and feels like butterflies are in your stomach feeling, Ne?'_

"THAT WAS SO SWEET, FOREHEAD!" a squeal was heard.

A hiss came next, "Don't be so loud, Ino-chan!"

* * *

**AN:** Alright, Sorry if it was long time before I updated again! Hihi was it long? Or it wasn't? Anyway, what did you think of it? I liked it. Hohoho they look so cute, ne? So, any comments? Suggestions? Corrections, people? Thanks to everyone who are reviewing and are still reading these!!! Your reviews make me happy! Really! I super duper thank you guys! Okay, until next time, ja! 


	20. An Unexpected Visit!

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

_Ding dong. _

Flip.

_Ding dong! _

He flipped, yet again, another page.

_**Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong! **_

"Tch." Sasuke grunted.

A loud thump from the stairs was heard. A whimper was heard. "Go get it, Sasuke!"

"No way in hell." He muttered.

"Ugh. You Lazy ass!" Sakura yelled. She appeared from the living room and stuck out a tongue at him childishly as she rubbed her sore foot.

_**DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" She stomped towards the door.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. The opening of the door was heard. Then an atmosphere of silence came next…

And He became curious of whoever was on their doorstep.

"Oh, it's you…" He heard Sakura said from their door. By the tone of her voice he could have already guess who that was. And as if on cue, his_ wife _appeared on the sala with their _visitor_, with a grumpy expression etched on her face which meant: _What the hell is this person doing there in their house?!_.

"Sasuke," Sakura called out sweetly. "Your _friend_'s here! Aya!" she said with fake enthusiasm, with an edge on her voice as she peeked at him. "And she has a _friend_ with her! How delightful!" she laughed forcefully.

Sasuke suddenly stiffed and gulped as he sensed danger. He pretended that he wasn't really bothered by that tone of hers. He cleared his throat as a cue for her to continue.

"…she said her friend knows you too. I think it's _Karin_?" Sakura thought for a while. "Hm, Karin, right?" she turned towards the other so-called_ friend_.

"Yeah." A smooth mature voice was heard from where Sakura was.

'_Maybe she's just like Aya, pretending to be Sasuke's friend, which she is so NOT.'_ She shook her head. _'Hm, Nah! I think she's pretty okay than Mud-girl._' Sakura scoffed.

'_**Nooo, I don't think she is any better than mud-girl.'**_

'_Don't be so bad. I think she's kind.'_

She saw Sasuke stopped his reading for once and looked up. His brows furrowed. "Karin?"

Sakura looked at him first for some seconds before shrugging. "Yup, know her?" she plopped beside him on the couch. She gestured and called the other two to come.

Sasuke just nodded indifferently as he looked at the two.

He gulped. "SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!!" Aya beamed as she saw him.

"How are you?! I missed you!" came a loud squeal and before she could attack Sasuke with her crashing death hug she _accidentally_ tripped on the floor. I mean, Sakura didn't really _mean_ to trip her; her foot was just there in the way by chance. She didn't _intentionally_ do that, right? Why would she even do that?

Sakura placed a hand on her mouth and feigned a shocked expression. "Oh my, I'm sorry! How silly of me to put my foot there! It was… I mean, I'm really sorry!" she held out a hand to help and nudged Sasuke who she heard smirk from her side.

Aya rolled her eyes and glared at Sakura before putting a smile again. She sighed and seemed to forget that she was about to hug Sasuke instead she just turned to him. "You remember Karin, right?! Of course, you do!" she exclaimed as she stepped aside, showing a girl with dark shoulder length hair. She had glasses.

"Hn." Sasuke just shrugged.

Karin bowed and smiled. "How are you, Sasuke?" Sasuke just stared at her then after a while inclined his head as a sign of greeting.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _'She seemed to look at him for a very long while now.' _She crossed her arms and tapped her feet.

'_**Told ya.'**_

'_Oh, c'mon. How can you judge her immediately? That's bad, you know. Maybe she just missed him, you know, friends' thing'_

'_**Just believe me! It's called instinct, girl.'**_

'_Yeah, whatever. Oh my, I really think she's staring at him long enough.'_ Sakura frowned and turned to Sasuke, who she saw, was now staring at her. "Hm. What, Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke turned to look away. "Hn. Nothing."

Sakura stared at him, wondering what he was about to say, but then just shrugged it off as she started chit-chatting with their _visitors_.

* * *

"So we better get going now!" Aya held the door knob and turned to them. Sakura nodded and smiled. It was, she admitted to herself, fun to talk with other people every now and then.

She glanced at Karin. And when Karin turned to her and smiled she smiled back shyly and looked at the ground.

She twiddled her fingers and gulped. _'Why am I feeling like this?'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"So… Sakura! Why don't we get something to drink! I'm getting thirsty here!" Aya suddenly stood up enthusiastically.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Sakura scratched her head. "I'll go get some. You don't need to come with me!" She immediately stood up and smiled slightly.

"Oh no! It's okay! I'll come! You don't need to treat as a guest here!"

'_Oh, I'm not. Really.'_ Sakura sneered. "No, it's okay! Really!" She put a smile.

"Oh c'mon!" she grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her.

"W-what, okay." She forced a smile. She glanced at Sasuke one last time and Sasuke just stared back at her.

-

She clenched her fist as she endured the blabbering of the _mud-girl _on their journey to the kitchen. _'It's okay, Sakura. You can control yourself. She's not doing anything bad.'_

'_**She's just really PISSING the hell out of us!!!'**_

Sakura shut her eyes for a moment. _'Ugh. Inhale… Exhale…'_

"So… I'm sure you knew that Karin liked Sasuke when we were kids?" Aya suddenly blurted as they were pouring juice on the cups.

Sakura paused and turned to look at her. "Hm?"

"…and that Sasukealways treated her as someone special to him, right?"

"What?" The container almost slipping off of her grip; she held it right before it almost fell down with a crash. She gulped. "Rea---lly?" she pursed her lips and just turned to watched the liquid falling into the glass.

Aya also turned to her and showed an alarmed expression that exactly looked like: _'Oh my, I guess she didn't know.'_.

"Oh you know!" she forced a smile and waved out a hand. "…it's just a childhood friend crush! Don't worry 'bout it! It was just like sister-brother thing!" she patted Sakura's head and tried to change the topic.

They were silent for a while. Both felt the tension. Both knew what was really there. Sakura just sighed and smiled to not feel awkward. "Oh, Okay." she nodded unsurely. "Let's go get them these drinks now, she might be thirsty." She muttered and went ahead, hiding a flicker of gloom in her eyes.

Aya looked up at her. "So are you bothered by that information?" she couldn't help but ask.

Sakura paused on her way outside, gripping the tray in her hands, her back facing Aya. She smiled and looked at Aya, "Nah, I trust Sasuke."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Sasuke turned to look at her, showing her a _'What's up?'_ expression. He nudged her. Sakura just turned to him and smiled and shook her head. Karin smiled and turned to them, "Bye, Sakura," She bowed. "It was nice meeting you." Her chilling voice made Sakura shiver.

Sakura felt her heart beating fast all of a sudden. She felt herself blush. She didn't know if it was because of shyness, tension, fear, or whatever. She nodded slackly. "Me too." She said meekly. "And take care." She smiled warily.

"Bye, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and turned to leave when Aya spoke up.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, do you want to walk us home?" she batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

Karin turned to Aya. Sasuke turned to Aya. They were surprised. Sakura turned to Aya, shocked. _'What?'_

'_**WHAT?! How dare her!!!' **_Sakura felt her insides boil in annoyance. She bit her lip and didn't notice she was gripping her clothes tightly already.

She then turned immediately to Sasuke, as if eager to hear what he will say. Karin also looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared back impassively and shoved his hands into his pockets. He sighed, "Hn. No, not really." He stated directly, without any hesitation.

Everyone seemed to just stare at him. Sakura blinked her eyes. _'What?',_ is the only question that came through her head.

'_**Woo, yeah! Take that you bitches! Did you think he'll say yes to that, huh? Huh?!! Bwahahaha!' **_she heard her inner side cheer.

But as she looked up she saw a dejected look appear on Karin's face. The girl just looked down and replaced it with her stable smile.

Sakura suddenly felt her high spirit with what she heard vanish. She suddenly felt bad. Sad. Like she was a really bad person right now for being happy when someone's becoming sad. She sighed, irritated. _'Yup, freaking guilt is coming on its way to my FREAKING insane mind. Ugh, why do I have to feel guilty right now?!' _

She opened her mouth to talk, but thought first. _'Okay, I might hate myself forever on what I'm gonna do. Here goes my foolish mind.'_ She heaved a deep breath.

She forced a smile. "Oh, c'mon Sasuke, don't be like that! Why don't you want to walk them home, so you could talk with them more?" she turned to push Sasuke's back. _'Great, me and my conscience. Why do I have to be a so compassionate, kindhearted, sympathetic, person?!'_ she sighed and hid a sad smile. She bit her lip.

Sasuke looked at her unbelievably. Like she just talked in an alien language or something. Karin looked at her. Aya looked at her. All showed her the same expression: surprised.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke spoke his brows furrowed and gripped her shoulders.

"Eh? What do you mean?" she forced an innocent smile at him.

Sasuke just stared at her as if trying to catch what she's up to. She raised an eyebrow at him, showing him complete innocence. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't want to. I'm tired." He said like a little kid.

Sakura just stared at him. Blink. Blink. _'Aw…'_ Before she started laughed out loud. "C'mon, Sasuke! Don't be such a kid!" she pinched his cheeks.

"Hey!" Sasuke scowled and backed away.

"Just go with them, okay? I still have to clean the whole house, remember?"

"Hn. Why? Before you're not making me go out when you clean. So why now?" He scowled. They continued arguing not noticing the pair of eyes watching their little fight. Aya and Karin just watched them in a surprised expression.

Karin bit her lip and looked down. "It's okay, maybe Sasuke is tired already." She whispered which made the other two turn to her. Sasuke looked at her. Sakura also looked at her then glanced at Sasuke, seeing that he's bothered by this.

She gulped and inhaled, controlling herself, "No! He isn't tired! Right, Sasuke?" she widened her eyes at him.

Sasuke turned back to her, a scowl returning to his face. He opened his mouth but was cut off. "Of course, you're not, Sasuke!"

And after the battle, of course, Sakura won. Making Sasuke walk out of their house with their visitors. "Take care, Sasuke!" she beamed and waved at them. "Bye!!!!"

"Tch. Stubborn girl." Sasuke scowled and turned around and walked. He raised a hand lazily to signal that he heard her.

Sakura smiled as she closed the door. She leaned her back on it for a moment and slid down, closing her eyes. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and placed her head above.

She sighed. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned to watch as Sakura closed the door, making sure she was really alright there. By herself. He sighed. He still looked at the door intensely and waited for a few more minutes before Aya called out to him telling him to get going already. He nodded and followed the two, glancing at his old _companions_.

"Sasuke…"

He looked up and turned to Karin.

* * *

"Sasukeeeee…" Sakura whined childishly as she waited and sat at their porch on their front door. She was sitting there for some time now. She was already wearing her big blue dress-pajama with panda prints on it. She pouted as she placed her head on her hands.

'_I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have let Sasuke go with them!'_

'_**And whose fault was it? You're the one who's being an I'm-so-good-I'll-let-Sasuke-go! a while ago!!!'**_

'_Stop! I don't want to remember what I just stupidly did!'_

'_**You just pushed Sasuke away! When he DIDN'T really want to go with them! You did that! Hah, you can regret any minute now!'**_

'_Noooo! I'm not hearing you!'_ Sakura shut her eyes close and covered her ears.

She sighed, giving up in arguing with _herself_. She sniffed and hugged her knees. "I miss Sasuke now… What's taking him so long?" she suddenly got teary eyed. She sighed but still waited.

* * *

"Oi."

Stir.

"Oi, Sakura."

"Hm…" her brows furrowed. "Later…" she swatted away the hand.

An annoyed sigh came next. "Tch. Oi, Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sakura's head instantly flew up. "W-what?" she instantly looked side to side and then noticed Sasuke in front of her.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eh?" Sakura tilted her head at him. Her eyes widened. "Sasuke!!!!"

"Hn." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Tch. Yeah, I _am _Sasuke. What's with you?" he frowned.

"You're here! What took you so long?!" she ignored his mocking tone.

"You were waiting?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she suddenly looked at him in surprise. "No! I'm not waiting for you! Why would I be waiting for you?! I was just out here because I decided to have some fresh air and I suddenly fell asleep! But I definitely _surely_ _**wasn't**_ waiting for you!" she exclaimed loudly at him.

Sasuke backed away and frowned. "I was just asking. Why are you so hot-blooded…" he muttered as he sat beside her.

"Hmph." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So how's that getting fresh air going?" he smirked.

Sakura turned to him, checking if he's playing with her or what. She gulped and cleared her throat as she casually looked around. "It's fine." She said nonchalantly.

Sasuke watched her with an amused smile. "Hn. Good." He nodded his head.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said 'good', are you deaf?"

Sakura frowned at him and stuck out a tongue. "Jerk!" She crossed her arms.

He scoffed at her actions. "Hn. So, you weren't scared when you were all alone here?"

"W-what?" she looked at him then covered her surprise. "Why would I be scared, huh?"

"There weren't any ghosts?" Sasuke muttered gravely as he casually looked around.

Sakura turned to him and gulped. "Gh-ghosts?"

He nodded. "You know, the souls of dead people who you see roaming around in different places, looking at you-"

"No, no, no!" Sakura shut her eyes and closed her eyes. "There aren't any ghosts here! Stop, stop, stop!" she bit her lip.

"And then they-"

"Stop!"

"Will go towards you-"

"Sasukeeee!" she looked at him teary eyed.

Sasuke stopped. Sakura sniffed.

Stare. Sniff. Stare. Sniff. Sign in defeat. "Tch. Alright, alright." He waved a hand and rolled his eyes.

Sakura still sniffed. Sasuke turned to her. "Stop crying." He nudged her. "Why are you so scared, you know ghosts don't really exist. You're such a kid." He muttered like a kid telling another one that everything's okay.

Sakura hiccupped. "I know. And I'm not crying." she said. He smirked.

'_Really.' _He stared at her, not believing. He smirked. "And I'm here anyway now."

"What?" she said in a muffled voice as she wiped her tears.

"…"

"Sasuke, what did you say aga-"

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep." Sasuke stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

When Sakura just stared up at him, not following, he paused.

"Hn. You're not going in yet?" Still no answer. "Tch, I'll leave you here then. _Alone_." Still no answer.

Sasuke just looked at her. He sighed, annoyed. "What now?" _'Tch, Why am I even still standing here outside when I can go in anytime. And leave her…' _He sighed, annoyed.

Sakura still just stared at him with this weird expression. She suddenly stood up and rushed to him. She had hugged him. "Sasuke…" Her voice muffled through his shirt.

Sasuke stared down at her, surprised, his brows furrowed in confusion. "…"

"I'm scared…" she clutched his shirt tighter and sobbed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch. What I said was not rea-"

"No. I'm scared… don't ever leave me, okay?"

His brows deepened even more. "Sakura… There are no ghosts." He stated again.

"Just… don't leave me, 'kay?" Sakura held unto him tightly, her eyes shut close. _'Don't' go to other people, Sasuke.'_

Sasuke just stared at her. She slowly let go of him, staring also, waiting for any response.

"Hn." He shoved his hands in his pocket and cleared his throat. "I'm not leaving, this is my house." He pointed as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right." Sakura nodded thoughtfully. He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and poked her forehead. "Why are you saying such silly things, strawberry-girl." He mocked her and then started walking inside.

"Hey!" Sakura covered her forehead and watched him pass by.

"Go to bed."

"No need to tell me! I will anyway!" she frowned.

"Hn."

"Hmph!"

"…"

"Hey wait for me! Sasuke! Did you know I was so scared when I was all alone here awhile ago!"

"I know."

"What? How do you know?"

"Hn."

"Are you really a psychic or what?"

"What are you saying." He scoffed.

"Shut up."

"You're the one talking to me here."

"Yeah well I'll stop already then!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" she turned on her side of the bed.

Sakura glanced a little at him, she yawned. "Sasuke, you asleep now?"

"…"

"Hm. Guess he is. Sasuke… I'm glad you're here now. Cause this house feels incomplete without you…" she whispered like a child.

"_Don't ever leave me again, 'kay?"_ she muttered as she turned to him and reached for him, drifting in to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** So this was a goody goody long chapter! Hoho Sorry for taking so long guys… I'll try making the next chapters longer. So how's having a new character here? Hoho Any suggestions? Corrections? Or whatever you want to say?? Just don't flame me. Hihi so watch out for the next chapter. Review please! Ja ne! 


	21. Is she that important?

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

**AN:** Okay thanks to those who reviewed and I'm sorry I ain't got time to reply to everyone and also to the reviews of past chapters. But I'll try to reply for the review of the last chapter here. Hihihi-

Youndime16**- When will they know that they love each other?**

_Oh, I don't know. Will they? hohoho kiddin! Just watch out for it_, _'kay? Or what do you know, maybe they know already?_

**Going to put lemon here?**

_Uh, I don't know… not really planning to put any here. Sorry. And I haven't really written any. Hoho anyway thanks for reviewing!_

NightWing101 – _wow thanks for the cookies! Lol hahaha anyway, I didn't stop. Just took me long to update. And sorry 'bout that. Hehe Thanks for still supporting this! Really, thanks!_

xXxSakura-chanUchihaxXx - _wow thanks for spending your time in reading it! And I'm really very happy to hear that it was worth it! Awww. –touched! XD hohoho thanks!_

PrincessLazyPants - _I think the ending was cute too! Hihihi Sakura's cute alright. Hoho especially with Sasuke-kun! Hoho thanks for the review!_

Gothic Saku-chan - _Yeah, she's too nice, ne? hoho And then she regrets what she did. Bwahaha oh, what really does 'she needs to get a backbone means? Hoho sorry not that really good in understanding those. Hihihi anyway thanks for reviewing!_

Rah794, yellowmoon27, WolfKeeper989, 4is, Kakashi500, 9081, jami16, Sony89, XXRedWolfXX, ANBU26 - _Thanks thanks for reviewing guys! Glad you like it! I'm really touched that you guys still read and review for this. And I know I'm always telling it to you guys every chapter already! Hoho just want to let you know I appreciate it! And thank you again! Thanks so much! _

-And maybe I can't reply to you on the next chapters. Just had time now cause of the Christmas break! Hihi But just maybe. But please still review! Phew. Okay, now that's finish. To the story…!

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Stir.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Groan.

_**Riing! Riing! Riing! RING!!!**_

_**Thump! **__Bam! __**Boog! **_"Ow! Ugh…Hello?"

"…_Hello?"_

Her brows furrowed. "Uhm, yeah, who is this?"

"_It's Karin."_

"Oh." Sakura glanced at their clock and saw that it was still 5 in the morning. "Um. What do you need?" she asked politely.

"_Is Sasuke there?"_

'_**No he's not, what do you think? It's his house!'**__ 'Ugh. Shut up!'_

"Uh, yeah. But he's still asleep. Should I wake him?" she turned and glanced at Sasuke's peaceful face, still fast asleep. She frowned.

"_Oh no, it's just that-"_

"It's alright, I'll wake him." Sakura replied dully, still grumpy from being woken up.

"_No, it's okay. Just tell him I called as soon as he wakes up. Thanks, bye." _She hung up.

Sakura stared oddly at their phone for some more seconds. She lips curved down. "Yeah, whatever." She turned it off and went back to the bed.

* * *

"No, move it to the left. A little more, no wait, to the right. Right, right again. Wait, I think you should move it up, Sasuke."

"Why don't _you_ move it up?" Sasuke scowled as he held the picture frame that they were going to put up on their wall. "Tch." He wondered how in the hell she got him to do this.

"You're already there! Just move it up a little!" Sakura placed her hands on her waist; she was standing on the ground checking if the position is okay.

Sasuke grunted but still followed.

"Wait, left. Left."

"Tch."

"Down. Down, down, stop! No, right. Up a little…"

"Feh." _**Thump!**_ He placed down the picture. "You put it up yourself." He stated arrogantly as he crossed his arms and sat at the couch.

"But-"

"Go on. I'll check." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura just stared at him in surprise, not believing he just ordered her to do that!

"What?" he was waiting.

"But…" she stared at the ladder in front of her. "I can't. I'm scared of heights." She whispered shyly.

"Then that's great. Face your fears." He stood up and poked her forehead. "C'mon I'll even hold the ladder for you." He smirked and patted the steps.

Sakura looked at him and glared. She bit her lip. And stepped towards him. "You're sooo dead." She hissed. Sasuke scoffed at that.

She took a step up and clutched the side of the ladder tightly, she almost hugged it. "Sasuke, hold it tightly, 'kay?" she whispered, her anger replaced immediately with fear.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." He waved her off nonchalantly.

"I promise, if I fall down and die here I'm going to haunt you! I swear I will!" she screamed as she reached the fourth step, shaking. She shut her eyes close. "I wanna go down now! _Please!_ _You_ put it up, Sasuke! You put it up!"

"Hn. You're already there. Just put it up already." He repeated her words to him a while ago.

Sakura bit her lip and gulped. "…'kay." And lifted the picture. "…Here?" she asked softly.

"Hn. No, left."

"There?"

"No. Move it back."

"Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her innocently.

* * *

"There, that's okay _already_! I wanna go _down_! Let me go down!" Sakura whined.

"Hn." Sasuke inspected.

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Iyyyaaaaaa!!!!!" Sakura hugged the ladder, which was now wobbling. "Sasuke! Hold it! I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm holding it." He grunted.

"But it's shaking!"

"It's not shaking. You're the one shaking it."

"It is! I can feel it! Let me go down now!"

"Whatever. Just go down already."

"I can't!-"

"Just step-"

"-it's shaking!-"

"-it's not-"

"-Sasuke! Kyaaaaaaaah! NO!!!-"

_BOOOG!__** BAM!**_ "-tch-"

"Ow!" Sakura rubbed her head. "My head hurts!"

"My body hurts." Sasuke muttered beneath her.

"Eh, Sasuke! You're there! What are you doing there? Wait, you caught me?"

"Just get up already." Sasuke groaned.

Sakura was about to go up when she looked at him and sat back. "Uh, no." She grinned.

"What?"

"No, I'm not getting up! After you scared the hell out of me? Nah-uh. Bleh!" She stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke scowled. "Che. It wasn't my fault you're a scaredy cat."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You're not getting up?"

"No!"

"Fine. You're still not?" he gripped her shoulders and leaned closer, their proximity making Sakura blush deep red. "Huh?"

"…No." And that came out softly than how Sakura intended to say. She tried to move back but Sasuke was holding her. "…Sasuke! Don't joke around!" Forcing a laugh, she placed a hand on his chest to move him back.

"I'm not."

"What… are you doing?" she gulped and moved her head back as he was getting nearer.

Sasuke smirked. "Trying to make this marriage work."

"What are you saying!" she immediately stood up; it was so fast Sasuke lost hold of her. Her hand instantly flying to her red cheeks.

While Sasuke dusted his clothes and smirked. "Finally."

Sakura stared at him, her mouth hanging. She pointed at him. "You tricked me! You did that just to get me up!"

He stared back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What? You really wanted me to do it?"

If possible, Sakura's face went redder. She just looked like a tomato.

Sasuke chuckled.

"I did not! I-"

"C'mon, you can admit it." He mocked her, and leaned again. "You want me to really do it?" he whispered right in front of her making Sakura turn red again.

"No!"

"Really?" he moved closer.

"…really." Sakura gulped and moved away. "Stop playing with me, Sasuke! It's not funny anymore!"

Sasuke stared at her. "Fine. I'm not joking anymore." He spoke up and held her face.

Sakura gulped and panicked. She swatted his hand, and as she did, she lost her balance and fell backwards. "Ow." She reached for her head and frowned.

She got up and looked at Sasuke for some seconds. She took a deep reath. "Iyeeeh, I think it's bleeding!" she got teary eyed. Sasuke sighed, got up and went to her.

"Where?"

She glared at him and turned away.

"Let me see."

"No." she moved away.

He sighed. "C'mon let me see." He reached out to remove her hand.

Sakura flinched as he touched it. "It _is_ bleeding." He stated.

She gasped and looked at him with those watery eyes.

Sasuke gulped. Sakura cried.

* * *

He watched her. "…"

"Yummm!" she licked her ice cream.

They were walking on their way home from the store. Sasuke just watched her.

She noticed this and turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing. You're really _weird_." He nodded his head to his statement.

"I'm not." She stated back flatly and continued eating her ice cream.

"Hn, you okay now?" he reached for her head; there was already a band aid on her _booboo_.

She flinched and swatted his hand. "Don't touch it." She pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Sakura turned to him and just watched him. Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "Thanks!" she grinned and bit her lip. "…for the ice cream, I mean."

"Hn."

"Oh!"

"What?" Sasuke was startled slightly, but regained his composure immediately.

"I remembered something!" she covered her mouth. _'Should I tell him that Karin called?'_

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Your insane."

"What?!"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

'_Oh no. What if that's her?'_ Sakura thought worriedly. "Sasuke, Karin called awhile ago!"

"Hello?" Sasuke looked at her as he opened his phone. "Dobe." He replied to the phone.

Sakura's mouth hanged open. _'It was just Naruto! And I ended up telling him! Ugh. But why didn't I want to tell him anyway?'_ she shook her head and looked at Sasuke.

"What did he say?" she asked when he had finally closed it.

"Nothing. Just said that he has many ramen coupons and that he'll give us some when he drops by."

Sakura giggled. "Oh, Really? Aw, I miss Naruto! Don't you?"

"Hn. Not really."

Sakura giggled again. _'I know you miss him…' _"What?" she asked when she saw him staring at her.

"Nothing. What were you saying a while ago?" he stared ahead as they started walking again.

"Oh, Karin called." She finally said. And when he didn't answer she turned to him.

"When?" he spoke up at last.

"Earlier in the morning. And you were still asleep and I asked her if I should wake you up and she said no it's okay and I said it's okay, I'll wake him and then she said that to just tell you when you wake up. And I kinda forgot to tell you." She looked down.

"Hn."

"I mean, it's not my fault! She should've called you on you're cellphone or something." She crossed her arms.

"I turned it off last night."

"Oh. really." She brought her hands down and turned to him. She frowned. "Well, I don't care. It's your own business anyway! Just call her for all you want!" she stomped away.

Sasuke scowled and walked also. "What are you being mad at anyway?" he crossed his arms.

"Nothing! I'm not mad!"

"You are."

"No!"

"You are. Jealous?"

"What? I'm not jealous! You can call her this minute, I'm not gonna get mad at all!"

"Okay." He brought out his phone and dialed.

Sakura paused and went beside him. She grabbed his arm. "Wait, you're really gonna call?" she asked her brows furrowing.

"Yeah, you said you won't get mad anyway." He said back.

Sakura just stared at him in disbelief. "Fine!" She yelled and threw back his arm.

Sasuke was startled and his brows furrowed._ 'What's with her?'_

He brought his phone down and closed it. Sakura immediately turned to him. "What did she say?"

"…"

"What!"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What Nothing? She just said nothing? Or there was nothing she said?" she ranted.

"I didn't understand what you just said." Sasuke stated.

"Just answer me!"

"It was busy." He showed her his phone.

"Oh!" Sakura had her mouth open.

"Oh, I see." She started grinning. "Well, okay, that's too bad!" she shrugged and started walking ahead.

Sasuke's eyes burrowed as he watched her. _'Now she's happy all of a sudden? Really weird.' _He shook his head.

* * *

"Ooof! Wait I'm winning! Cha! Take that!" Sakura's eyes were focused on the tiny screen of Sasuke's phone.

She jumped out of bed. "Yey! Look Sasuke! I've won! I've won!" she squealed and hugged Sasuke.

When she realized what she was doing she froze. "Oooops, sorry." She brought her hands down and was about to step away when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

She paused and looked at him. "W-what?"

"Hn."Sasuek just gestured her to come closer.

"Hm? What?" she leaned closer.

Sasuke just made her lean closer again. Closer. _Closer_. And _**POOK!**_

"Aah! Sasuke, stop doing that!" Sakura frowned and covered her forehead. Sasuke had poked it _again_.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared. "It's not funny!" she turned away.

"It is."

"It's not you-Ooof!" she almost lost hold of Sasuke's phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

She looked at Sasuke who was just staring at her. "Uh… Yeah, wait." She held the phone to Sasuke. "It's for you."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she was dragged outside by Sasuke.

"…"

She frowned. "Where are we going, _Sasuke_!"

"Hn. To the hospital."

Sakura was surprised and was speechless as questions came flooding through her head. _'To the hospital? Who was in the hospital? Aya was the one who just called. Could it be…'_

She couldn't help but ask in a whisper. "Who's in the hospital…?" And when he didn't answer, she knew. She knew who was in the hospital. She looked down and just followed Sasuke.

They've reached the hospital and Aya was there to show them the room.

Sakura just followed quietly from behind them, watching. She watched as Sasuke asked Aya what happened. She watched as Sasuke went inside the room to go to Karin who was lying on the hospital bed.

She watched as Karin's gloomy and sickly eyes lit up when Sasuke went and asked if she was alright. She watched from behind them.

She watched from behind the door. She watched as a tear fell from her eye on her reflection on the glass.

'_Sasuke… is she that important to you?' _she reached out through the glass at Sasuke. "…Sasuke."

* * *

**AN:** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Everyone! Comments, Corrections, Suggestions? 


	22. Hoping it's true

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it. Okay just to let you know now. There might be some parts here that might be the same as with some scenes in Fullhouse, like some of the other chapters of this story, so I'm telling it to you guys now. Again. Hoho So yea… here goes. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sakura."

"Uh, yeah, what?" she was surprised to see Sasuke there in front of her.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?" she looked at her surroundings. She was still in the hospital, sitting on one of the chairs in front of the room. "Why? What's wrong with where I am?" she asked curiously.

"Hn. Why didn't you go inside?" he sat beside her.

She looked at him. _'Maybe because you just left me here outside? And forgot about me until just now?' _she bit her tongue to stop those spiteful retort from coming out. "I, uh, I didn't want to bother you guys." She muttered as she clutched her skirt tighter.

He eyed her. She was still sitting meekly there, hands placed neatly on top of her lap. He scowled. "Are you also sick?" he suddenly placed his palm on her forehead, looking up.

"I'm not sick." Sakura frowned and immediately removed his hand.

"Tch, fine." He leaned back on the chair, staring at the ceiling.

"…" Sakura bit her lip and glanced at him. She sighed heavily. Silence passing by. '_Ugh. I'm acting like a child,'_ she sighed yet again. _'But I can't help to act like this, what can I do?'_ she crossed her arms. '_I feel so… so… sad.'_

"Hn." He stood up. She looked up at him and waited. He turned his head away and cleared his throat. "Let's go. Have you eaten already?"

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head.

Sasuke sighed. "C'mon, I'll treat you."

Her eyes lit up as she stood up. "Really?" but she remembered something, "But, what about _her_? Is _she _okay now?" she asked reluctantly and then she heard her stomach grumble. _**GRAWAURUR!**_

"Oh no." she looked down worriedly at her tummy then at Sasuke. Her brows furrowing, she had this dreadful expression.

Sasuke smirked. He patted her head and started walking. "Let's go. She's okay now."

* * *

"Hn. What's yours?" Sasuke brought down the menu.

Sakura just stared at him. _'Is he really going to treat me?' _she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. _'Well, alright, payback for leaving me outside awhile ago.'_ She shrugged and grinned mischievously.

"Well, I'll order one of this, this, _this_, and one of _that_. And oh, _that_ looks delicious also! And maybe _this_ one too! Then this and_ this_. Hm, I guess that's all for me." she brought her own menu down and smiled innocently. But it was immediately wiped away when she saw that Sasuke didn't seem to be bothered by it. Her brows furrowed.

"So you'll have one of each in the menu, Miss?" the waiter sweat-dropped.

"…" Gape.

"Yeah." Sasuke was the one who answered and gave his and Sakura's menu back, 'cause Sakura was just gaping at him like an idiot until now.

'_Wha- How? Why? How come he's not getting mad or something?' _she didn't notice she was now clutching the table napkin on her lap tightly.

"Do you know that you look like an idiot right now?" a voice broke her thoughts. Sasuke smirked, his hand place in front of his mouth, watching her.

Sakura blinked twice and immediately sat up straight and cleared her throat. "What are you looking at?" she raised her head arrogantly.

"You."

"Wha-" She blinked. And that took her off guard. She gulped. "I mean, I know that you _are_ looking at me! What I mean is, _why_ are you looking?!" her cheeks suddenly colored pink.

"Hn. Why _wouldn't_ I be looking?" He still stared.

'_What? Oh I get it, He's playing with me again, can't he get any meaner?!'_ "Well, I don't know, either because you're such a j-" she stood up from her seat.

"-um, excuse me. You're order's here already." The waiter stuttered, scared of the look Sakura gave him.

Sasuke at last broke his gaze at her and nodded at the waiter. He picked up his chopsticks and glanced at her casually. "Just eat now."

Sakura just stared at him helplessly and then closed her eyes for some seconds. _'I don't know what to do anymore…' _she sat back down, picked her chopsticks and also started eating quietly.

* * *

Sigh. _'What to do. What to do…'_ Sakura brows burrowed a she thought deeply of the situation.

And as she was, something hit her realization. _'Wait! What if…'_ she stopped walking, clenching her fist and looking at Sasuke who was walking ahead. _'What if he's doing this because he'll have a divorce! Right? He's being nice to me now for that?! So that he won't be guilty later on? ' _Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

She stopped walking, she felt like a jelly right now. She can't move her feet. _'That's it, that's the only reason why he's being kind right now.' _She can't believe this. _'How…'_

'_I,'_ She brought up her hand and realized that she was already crying without her really noticing it. _'Why did that thought suddenly got me crying?'_ she sniffed and bowed her head, her hair falling all over her head. She quickly tried to wipe it all away.

Sasuke, who finally noticed this, stopped and glanced at her. A frown evident on his face as he went to her. "What's with you?" he asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets as if not caring.

Sakura sniffed and still wipedher tears but to no avail. "N-nothing."

"What?"

"I said it's nothing." She turned away to not let him see.

"Tch." Sasuke grunted and turned her to him, clutching her shoulders. "It's not _nothing_. Why are you …crying?" his voice getting hushed.

Then Sakura was forced to look at him. To look through his eyes. To see his worried expression. To see he _is_ caring. And then it hit her, she couldn't stop it, tears just kept pouring more. She tried to wipe it quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't stop it. It just keeps coming out, why is it like this…" she still cried, her shoulders shaking.

Sasuke just watched her try to wipe all her tears, to stop it. He grunted, patting her head. He wiped her tears with the other hand. Sakura gulped; her eyes wide.

"Hn. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her.

Sakura couldn't help but just stare at him. She sniffed as she felt so helpless right now. _'Sasuke… How can you be this so caring person? How can you care for me like this? And how can you…care for Karin at the same time?'_

She sighed and looked down. _'Maybe it's just me being selfish, but I want… I just want you to care for me. Just me.'_ "Where are we going?" she looked at his hair from behind.

"To the ice cream store." He said, not looking at her.

"Ice cream?"

"Hn. When girls cry they want that, right?" he said like he just read that from a book or something.

Sakura just stared at him and then released her hand from his grip. "Well, let me guess, you used to give _Karin_ ice cream when she cried when you were kids?" she said sarcastically and folded her arms.

"Hn." Sasuke just shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I can't believe you!" _'How dare he do to me what he did to __**her**__ when they were kids?!'_

The impact of her outrage made Sasuke step back. "What?" he scowled wondering what she was being mad at about _again. 'Why are girls like this?' _

"I don't want ice cream anymore! I don't want it! I don't want it!!!" she whined and clutched her skirt like a child.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, you don't have to be that mad." Sasuke frowned.

"Well I am mad! What can you do about it?!" she crossed her arms and turned away. She heard him smirk. "What are you laughing about?" she turned to him and asked grumpily.

He walked to her. "Hn." He placed a hand on her head. "Well it's good you're back to normal."

Her anger dispersing almost immediately, she looked at him, questioning look. "W-what do you mean?"

He cleared his throat and looked away, casually pushing his hands into his pockets. "Well, you looked like you were bothered these past few hours. It was quiet. Not like you at all." He commented like a child who just observed something.

"I… was?" _'So he noticed.'_ She looked down, there was a strong feeling welling up inside her but she can't pinpoint it. She gulped and looked up at him. "So you were worried about me?" she felt herself smile. _'Whatever it is…'_

"I'm not." Sasuke turned around.

She felt herself grinning at this. "C'mon, you can admit that you're worried about your wife!" _'Whatever it is that was bothering me a while ago, I'll just think about it some other time. But for now…'_

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke started walking ahead, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Sakura giggled. _'… I guess I'll just have to enjoy this time I have with him, right?' _she watched him.

She nodded and followed him."So you did? I heard you, you said yeah! Sasuke, hey! Eh? Wait up, Sasuke! Don't leave me here all alone! Sasuke!"

"What?" He wouldn't admit it, no one would really notice, but he slowed down his phase to let her catch up.

"Uhm, I'd like a lollipop instead! And let's also go to the swing!"

"That's childish. You're like a kid."

"I know. Can you hold my hand?"

"Hn." He just stared at her.

She held out her hand more.

"Tch." Sasuke turned away and Sakura just looked down, bringing her hand down but she suddenly felt him hold it.

"Huh?" she looked up at him then back at their hands. Her hand is tucked safely into his hand. She smiled.

"Let's go." He muttered tugged at her hand. She could see the pink coloring his cheeks. She laughed lightly. _'Sasuke, thank you. For trying. I just hope it's for real.'

* * *

_

**AN:** I'm sorry, can't get enough of this fluff thing! Lol hehe anyway, I think this story's gonna reach its ending already. At least I think so, and believe it or not I'm not really sure of its ending. Hohoho So yea, wish me goodluck! Hoho okay, so how was this chapter? Hope it was okay. Not really that informative, right? But at least you can see that Sasuke does care? Hihi

Alright, thank you reviewers! I've had so many reviews this last chapter (for me it was really many and I appreciate each one of it. :D ) and to those who reviewed for almost each and every chapter of this. And like I said I couldn't reply to all of you who reviewed and I'm really sorry. Really, really. Anyway, thanks for the support guys! Please keep on supporting! hoho


	23. Can I hear that again?

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

_**Creek.**__ Swish. __**Creek.**__ Swish. _

"Hm."

"Hn." He glanced at her, she was looking up, a beautiful smile appearing on her face. It just suits her well. She stared at the dark sky, stars scattered, shining beautifully. The view was great there.

_**Creek.**__ Swish. __**Creek.**__ Swish. _

"Isn't it beautiful?" she wondered out loud.

Sasuke turned to look up also. "Hn. I don't get why you always see this kind of things as _beautiful_." He shrugged.

She rocked the swing again. _**Creek.**__ Swish. __**Creek.**__ Swish. _"Because it really_ is_ beautiful."

"Tch. That was cheesy."

She giggled. "Yeah. I know."

She looked up again, she gasped. "Oh look, Sasuke! A shooting star!" she pointed. "Let's wish!" she closed her eyes and clapped her hands together.

Sasuke just stared at her, her eyes still closed. He didn't know why his hand suddenly shot up reaching out to her. When he noticed what he was doing, he smirked and brought it down. _'What the hell…' _He shook his head.

He glanced at the shooting star and also closed his eyes. His brows furrowed as he thought of what to wish for. _Cute._

"So what did you wish for?" he heard from beside him after some seconds. He opened his eyes and saw her staring eagerly at him.

"Hn. Why would I tell you?" he retorted indifferently and turned away.

She pouted and held unto the chain. "Well, I was just wondering what an _Uchiha Sasuke_ would wish for. I'm always thinking about it." She glanced at him and rocked her swing again. "I always wanted to know…" She stated casually, pursing her lips as she looked up, brushing her shoes on the ground.

Sasuke just glanced at her for some time, with no expression shown at all, then back at the distance, clutching the chain. Silence passing by. "How about you?" he finally said.

"Huh?"

"Your wish."

"My wish?"

"Hn. What did you wish for?"

"Mine?" she stared at him and sighed. "Well, that isn't fair is it?" she pouted.

Then she shrugged. "But its okay, I'll tell you anyway! Hm, let's see, what would Haruno Sakura wish for?" she point a finger thoughtfully under her chin.

"Hm. Oh! Well, she wishes her mom and dad were here again." She looked at the ground. A sad smile appearing. She sighed and leaned her head on the chain of the swing. "She just misses them so much. I've never seen them again since I was twelve."

Sasuke glanced at her, she continued. "Well that really doesn't matter now! 'Cause there's these people who cares for her like family. Like Kakashi-sensei, like Naruto, like Ino-chan, like Tsunade-sama, like," she paused. "like …_Sasuke_. All of them take care of her." She smiled genuinely. "Right?"

"And she wishes for all of their happiness. She wishes that they'll be happy with their life now," she paused with her little speech and suddenly laughed lightly. "Wait, let me guess, that was cheesy, right? But, really, that's what _I_ wish for." she laughed lightly, trying to lighten up the mood. Silence passing by again. "Sasuke, are you happy?" her voice echoed through with the wind.

Sasuke was surprised at her sudden question; he opened his mouth even though he doesn't really know what to answer. But before he could, she spoke up again, "I'm sorry…"

She looked down. "If Sasuke is not happy, _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry you had to marry me. If you had to deal with me. I'm sorry I didn't even let you marry the one who you'll love. The one you'll really love." She remembered when they were at the hospital. How she wondered if Karin was that important to him. She clutched her skirt again.

"I'm sorry if I took that away from you… Sorry if I was really stupid and careless. Maybe if _that_ didn't happen to us, maybe we were back with still being friends. Maybe you could one day marry the one you really love and I could be there, wishing you to be happy. And you wouldn't have to marry someone like me." A tear drop fell on her hands.

She brought up her arm and brushed her cheeks with it. She gulped. _'Alright, I can do these. If he'll say 'Okay, let's divorce' any minute now, I can take it. It's alright.' _She nodded to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and turned to ask him. And when she did, he was looking up; looking really gorgeous, staring at the night sky. She closed her mouth again and turned back down._ 'Oh great, I can't do it. Why does he have to look really gorgeous right now?! Can anyone tell me!'_

'_**It's because he always does look gorgeous.'**_

'_Oh right.' _She frowned.

Sasuke stared at the sky for a while then he glanced at her, scoffing. "Is that why you were crying awhile ago?"

And it made her turn to him. "Huh? No, that was… just because…"

"Hn. That's silly." He stood up casually.

Sakura had her mouth open. Blink. Blink. _'S-silly? I cried and said the most important thing I had to say to him and he calls it silly? Silly?!'_ "What?!" she also stood up and stomped towards him.

"It doesn't matter, who I marry." He finally spoke up.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't care. I'm not dreaming of a happy lovey-dovey marriage or something." He rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter…?" Not believing him, she gulped. Trying to register what he just said. She brought back her composure and took a deep breath. "Well maybe to you it doesn't, but to me it does!"

Sasuke sighed grumpily. "Well, it's not about me then, is it? It's about you." He crossed his arms. "Then maybe I should apologize that _you _didn't get to marry the one _you _love."

She just stared. "Wh-what?" she can't believe this.

"Let me guess. Is that Sai the one you wanted to marry?" he scoffed.

She tried to control herself, taking a deep breath, clenching her fist. "We've already talk about these…" She muttered, _really_ trying her best to control herself.

"Hn. So why are you bringing it out again?"

She instantly looked up at him, her eyes wide, she couldn't control it anymore_**. SLAP!**_ She stared at her hand; she had slapped him on the cheek. Cold breeze suddenly blowing her hair, she sighed and looked down, her hair covering her face.

She then looked up, "I'm sorry. But, how can you be so …_insensitive_?" she stared at him and blinked away her tears.

She looked down and turned around, walking away.

* * *

When they got home, still no one uttered a word. They didn't even open the lights and instead just went straight to bed. Well, Sakura did, Sasuke just stayed at the couch. 

"Tch." He slumped on the couch, rubbing his cheeks. He scowled. _'Just great, I'll have to stay in the couch. And she slapped me.' _He slumped on the couch and groaned.

While in the bedroom, Sakura sighed as she crawled up into _their_ bed, which she was now laying at _alone_. She sighed yet again, bringing her covers up and glancing at her side. _'Why did I do that?'_ she stared helplessly at the ceiling.

'_**Yeah, why did you slap the oh so gorgeous face of our Sasuke-kun?!'**_

'_What? It's his fault anyway! He's so insensitive! Why does he always have to bring up Sai-kun when I already told him I don't like Sai-kun like what he's thinking!' _she frowned.

'_**Well yeah but…'**_

'_And one more thing, he's being grouchy about the Sai-kun thing but he's going all out there caring about that Karin?! What's that huh?! He's the only one who can care for the other special person or something and I'm just the one who gets to watch them?! NOT!'_ she thought, getting angry.

'_**Well, you're right again about that but…'**_

'_But, I can't help feeling guilty about it…'_ she frowned again.

'_**Because after all that…?'**_

'_After all that, I still… love him.' _She sighed helplessly one last time. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _'Ugh. I should sleep already.'_

"I can't believe this. Goodnight me."

* * *

"Argh!" Sakura sat up in a jolt, hair all messy, eyes almost all red; she still couldn't sleep. Three hours have passed by, she noticed, as she stared at the clock. She bit her lip. "Just great!" Crossing her arms as a frown appeared on her face. 

She glanced at her side again, hoping some miracle would happen. That Sasuke was there again, sleeping peacefully. But really, this is reality, and that's why she was still alone at their bed. She sighed.

Glancing at the door she propped her head back unto the pillow. _'No! I'm not going to check on him! I'm so not!'_ she repeated to herself as she shut her eyes close.

-

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm checking up on him!" she hissed to herself as she tiptoed her way to the living room, a blanket on her arm. And then she suddenly tripped on the blanket and fell face first.

"Ooof-Ow!" She rubbed her nose. "Ugh. Why am I even doing this?" she asked herself, brows furrowing, but she still continued.

She paused. "Uh, I should get back." She said to herself as she turned around, about to step away when she heard his even breathing.

Stopping, she turned to peek at the couch. "Oh what the heck, I'm here already. And he's fast asleep. No harm, right?" She nodded and went back to walk towards the couch, creeping very slowly.

She peeked at him. He was sleeping on his side, one hand tucked on his head the other placed in front of him. He looked like a kid again, every time he's sleeping he does. Sakura couldn't help but just stare at him._ 'How cuter can he be right now?'_

'_**Now's our chance! Attack! Bwahahahaha!'**_

'_W-what are you s-saying?! I'm just going to check up on Sasuke, n-nothing more!'_ she blushed.

She sat beside the couch to have a better look at him. "Hm." She propped her head on top of her arms, she lolled her head on top. She just watched. She watched as Sasuke scowled in his sleep, his perfect brows burrowing down. She bit her lip and caught her breath, smiling a little.

Sasuke's head stirred and his bangs fell over his forehead. Sakura hesitated to brush it away, but did anyway. Slowly lifting her hand, she lightly brushed his hair from his forehead. _'Aw.'_

She stared at him thoughtfully, taking the time to just watch him while he was still sleeping, cause once he wakes up she knew she could never do that because they were always fighting then and she would get mad at him. At least now she won't get mad at him. _'Yeah, at least now I won't get mad.'_ She nodded.

"Sasuke, I don't know what you really feel." She whispered like a child. "I want to know." ,she felt a tear fall.

Minutes passing by, she glanced at his cheek, the one she had _slapped_. She bit her lip as she fingered the light red mark on his face. And she gasped as he scowled a bit, and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Her eyes widened. _'What do I do?!' _She panicked and bit her lip, instantly removing her hand, ready to stand up.

His brows furrowed as he saw her, slowly sitting up as he recognized her.

"I uh, I was just… I mean, I'm going b-back to the room." Sakura looked away and got up when Sasuke's hand shot up and pulled her.

"Wha-woah!!" She was taken aback as the strong force tugged her, and couldn't do anything but just fall towards him. She just stayed there, and she suddenly felt his arm wrap around her.

Her eyes widened as she caught her breath, her face on his shoulder. _'What's he doing?'_ she gulped and looked at her surrounding, suddenly feeling uneasy. She gulped. "Sas-"

"I love you," she heard him say in his low sleepy voice.

_Tic. __**Toc.**__ Tic. __**Toc.**_

_3.._

_..2_

_1.._

…

_**Whoooosh.**__ Creek. Creek. __**Croooo.**_

"Uh-," She knew. She knew she looked stupid at the moment. She knew she had her mouth open this minute, and who would blame her? Anyone in her position would. She blinked. Twice. Thrice. Fourth time. Fifth.

She scrunched her face and suddenly sighed helplessly. "Is this a dream?" she spoke up at last, her voice echoing loudly in the silence.

She whined in despair as she parted and stared up at him. "Just wake me if I'm dreaming of this again." She said helplessly as she stared at him, raising her eyebrows arrogantly at him._ 'Did I say AGAIN?'_

Sasuke just stared down at her. His brows furrowing for some time before he finally scoffed and patted her head. "Alright, here." He pinched her cheeks.

"Ow!" Sakura backed away. "Hey!" she frowned and glared at him.

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away, leaning back on the couch. "You finally awake?"

"Wha-" Sakura just stared at him, realization dawning upon her.

"_I love you,"_

"_Just wake me if I'm dreaming of this again."_

"_You finally awake?"_

She gulped. "I-uh," she licked her lips.

Sasuke smirked yet again and cupped her face, nearer. Nearer. "So you were _dreaming_ of this?" he whispered, his face right in front of hers.

Sakura tried to back away, feeling her cheeks get really warm. "Wha- I didn't-didn't said tha-that!" she stuttered as she stared back at him.

"Hn. Don't worry, I don't mind." He grinned as he leaned and caught her lips.

Sakura gulped and closed her eyes, feeling his lips on hers. Brushing his lips lightly, he held her face. They stayed like that for some time. She just stared up at him as they parted, looking like a lost kid.

"Hn." He sat back casually at the couch, like nothing happened, making Sakura groan and fall on her head.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she shook her head, pink shade clearly seen on her cheeks as she sat up back meekly, hands placed on top of her lap.

"Hn." He scowled. "Let's sleep already." He pulled her along on the couch.

Sakura gasped as she fell on his chest again. "Uh-wait! Here?" she asked curiously, looking innocent.

"Hn. Where else?" Sasuke adjusted himself in the couch.

"But I can't move freely here!" Sakura whined, feeling herself being squeezed.

"Then that's better." He smirked and closed his eyes, patting her head.

"What! You're mean." Sakura frowned but still closed her eyes, and adjusted her head. She felt her lips curl up as she felt his arm around her, making her feel secured.

"Hn." Sasuke's even breathing came next.

She rubbed cheek against him, she smiled. "Hm. Goodnight, Sasuke… I… I lo…" she felt her eyes giving up on her and felt her body drifting of into sleep before she could say it.

* * *

AN: Alright. SO how was it? That was quite a long chapter, right? Sorry for taking so long in updating guys, I had to think of what will happen to the next chapters and other things.  hoho so yea. I really think it's about to end! And I feel sad! Hoho just a little bit. So… Questions, Corrections or Suggestions? Please feel free to give them. Thanks again to those who reviewed for the last one! Really, thank you so much. 


	24. Meeting the rivals

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Sakura flinched as the rays of the sun hit her closed eyelids. She groaned as she buried her face on her pillow. _'Is it morning already?' _she lifted her head but it fell back unto the pillow right away, murmuring incoherent words.

_3.._

_..2_

_1.._

Her eyes suddenly shot open. She gulped, quickly brushing the strands of her hair all over her face.

"_I love you,"_

Her eyes slowly widened at that. His voice echoing in her head.

"_Just wake me if I'm dreaming of this again."_

"_You finally awake?"_

She instantly sat up, catching her breath. And she looked at her surroundings, vigorously turning her head left and right. She was in… She was in "…the bedroom." A whisper escaped her lips. "I'm in our bedroom…" she repeated faintly.

And she couldn't help but feel… What was it? Disappointment? She shook her head immediately as the thought came. "Wake up, Sakura, wake up. So I was dreaming again…" she nodded to herself and trudged her way towards the bathroom. "…knew it."

* * *

"I can't believe I dreamed of that again!" she wondered out loud as she stomped her way downstairs. "Argh!" her brows furrowed downwards.

"I don't want to dream of that or even think about that! Stop! Get out of my head!" She placed her hands on her ears and shut her eyes close, shaking her head. "I'm not thinking about it!"

She stopped in mid-track as she suddenly remembered. As his lips caught hers, brushing slightly. She suddenly jolted back into reality, her eyes widened. "No. That was a dream, stop remembering it, Sakura!" she lightly slapped her cheeks. She felt her cheeks getting warm and her suddenly getting all jumpy.

"But why did it feel so… real." She lightly whispered, brushing a finger at her lips.

And she wasn't looking at her way as she bumped hard on the wall on her way to the kitchen. "AH!" She glared at it as she held her forehead.

* * *

"Aisssh," She put some ice on her sore forehead. "Great, just great." Still felling grumpy, her head involuntarily turned to look outside as she heard some swooshing sound.

She raised her head to peek, getting curious. _'Sasuke's training, right? Wait. How do I know?'_ She suddenly looked down and glanced at her hand. "I wonder if I should say sorry?" she whispered.

She paused as she was about to stand up. _'But doesn't he have any fault too? I mean,'_

'_**Just say sorry already!'**_

She closed her eyes for a moment. _'But,'_

'_**WHAT?'**_

'_Alright, alright, I'll go already.' _She stood up, taking a deep breath. "It's alright. You can do it, Sakura! Yosh!"

And she was about to take a step when their phone rang loudly. "Wha-what! What?" Sakura looked at it as she placed a hand at her chest in shock.

Riiiing. _Riiing._ **RIIING!**

"I almost had a heart attack you…you, phone!" she frowned as she looked at it for some time before picking it up.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah?"

"_Sakura?"_

"…" Sakura's eyes widened. Blink. Blink.

"_Sakura?"_

Sakura closed her hanging mouth and mentally slapped herself to wake up. "Yeah? Uhm, Sasuke's outside, I'll call hi-"

"_No, It's you, I need to talk to_." The sweet cold voice came ringing in her ears.

"Okay, just wait I'll-" she stopped as she was about to get up and call Sasuke. "What?" she did a retake at that.

"_Could you meet me at the café near the Hokage's office at about 12:30?"_

Sakura still had her mouth open. "Wha-what. I mean, Karin-san, what do you need to talk to me about?" she gulped, not having a guess of what they need to talk about.

"_I'll, I'll just say it to you there. And please don't tell Sasuke, Bye."_ And she hung up.

Sakura still held the phone in her ear. "Okay," she brought it down on the receiver. "Did I, just heard that right?" she slumped on their couch, suddenly having a problematic face. And suddenly their door creaked open.

Sasuke came in, all sweaty and exhausted. He stared at her. She just stared back. And it went on for some long minutes. Then Sasuke started walking and went to the fridge.

Sakura stared, sighing helplessly, _'I couldn't say sorry… Maybe he's still mad at me.'_

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Eh?"_ 'He's talking to me?' _Sakura instantly looked up from the couch, popping her head up, surprised. "Oh, th-that was just,"

_And please don't tell Sasuke,_

"It was… Ino-chan." She looked down. "Uh, she wanted to meet me at the café near the Hokages' office and uh…" she sighed and stared at him. She took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I'm so-"

"I'll go there later."

"Wh-what?"

"Hn. I'm going to the Hokage's office later, so I'll go when there I finished at the office. Wait for me." He finished nonchalantly and left. Sakura didn't know if it was just her imagination or was he… shading red?

Blink. Blink. "What was that?" Sakura tilted her head. She shook her head, "O-okay. Okay! I'll wait for you!" she yelled loudly but in a shaky voice, feeling her spirits go up, not really sure if he heard her.

She stared; hoping for him to come back and tell her what was that. But really, Sasuke? _'Nah, that wouldn't happen if it's him we're talking about.'_

"Ugh." She propped on their couch. And she felt something bulky as she did, bringing it up, she was now face to face with a blanket. She just stared at it. "…this blanket." She was about to open her mouth when their clock's loud buzzing redirected her attention.

_DING. It's 12 o'clock p.m. DING._

She stood up. "Oh, I better go take a bath…"

She sighed helplessly.

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

"And what the hell do I have to say to _her_?! I can't take this!" her voice echoed throughout the empty house.

* * *

She sighed yet again for the _tenth_ time. She scratched her head, fixing her skirt. She took a deep breath. "Okay, Sakura. What are you being nervous of? There's nothing to be worried of… right?"

She sighed, again. And something struck her head all of a sudden.

'_Hm, what's this warm feeling?' Sakura's right eye fluttered open. She couldn't quite see what it was she was looking at. She snuggled up into the warm thing. "It's feels nice…" she whispered a small smile appearing on her face._

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, she held her head. "What was that?" she asked no one in particular.

"_Hn."_

_Her eyes fluttered open again. "Huh?" she stared. "Sa…"_

And she shot her eyes open. "What the-"

_**BANG!**_

"Ow, ow! Oh great, I can't believe this… " She rubbed her head. "I just bumped into a post!" she yelled unbelievably.

Someone chuckled behind her.

"Eh?" she turned around, and was surprised to see the one who just laughed at her. "Sai-kun." She smiled.

"Sakura-san," a smile too, as usual, was worn in his face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my life is still the same!" _'Not.' _

"I mean your head. Are you okay?" He walked towards her.

She slightly stepped back. "Oh! I-I'm okay! I mean, it's okay!" she forced a laugh. "I can't believe he saw it all…" she whispered remorsefully to herself.

"So where are you heading?"

"Just at the café near Hokage's office with Ka… with Ino-chan!" she sweat-dropped as she was about to slip that important information.

He nodded. "I see, mind if I walk there with you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Not at all, let's go!" she beamed and walked on ahead.

"Hn. Cute." He whispered as he followed behind her.

Sakura inhaled. _'This feeling is nice. I'm sure when this happened back then I would have ran away and blush like hell!,' _she giggled at the thought._ ' I guess I just LIKED him._' She nodded to herself and smiled.

"So how are you and Sasuke?"

"S-Sasuke?" she felt her heart suddenly beating fast at the said name. "We're…" she paused.

"_We've already talk about these…" She muttered, really trying her best to control herself._

"_Hn. So why are you bringing it out again?"_

_She instantly looked up at him, her eyes wide, she couldn't control it anymore__**. SLAP!**__ She stared at her hand; she had slapped him on the cheek. Cold breeze suddenly blowing her hair, she sighed and looked down, her hair covering her face. _

_She then looked up, "I'm sorry. But, how can you be so …insensitive?" she stared at him and blinked away her tears. _

_She looked down and turned around, walking away._

"…fine. I guess." She muttered the last part to herself. "Well, I don't really know." She scratched her head, remembering what he said earlier this morning,

_I'm going to the Hokage's office later, so I'll go when there I finished at the office. Wait for me_

'_Wait for me… What's wrong with that? It's just that… it made my heart flutter, and I don't really know why…' _she thought. "What's wrong with me! Is this some side effects of my dream?!" she burst to herself.

"What dream?"

"Oh! Oh, no! Don't mind me! Just walk on ahead! That was really nothing!" she forced a laugh.

"If you say so… You seem happy with Sasuke, am I right, Sakura-san?"

"I seem to? Well, I don't really feel it. That happiness, I mean." She rolled her eyes.

Sai chuckled again. "You seem lively, so I take it that it's because of Sasuke."

"You bet, who would be feeling dull if you're in this situation." She scoffed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" she shook her head and smiled.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

"Oh wait," she flipped her phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Sakura."_

"Eh, Sasuke?" She looked at Sai who just smiled at her meaning _'go on'_. She returned a smile and nodded, turning around.

"_Hn. I got to do something so I think it will take longer."_

Sakura's eyebrow rose. "O-okay. So what do I have to do with that exactly?" she asked truthfully, wondering why he is telling this to her.

He murmured something that she didn't quite understand, making her eyebrows go down deep. "What again? Can you say it clearly?!" she frowned.

Sai just watched this, still amused at the two's bickering.

"_I said, are you still going to wait. Tch."_ She could imagine Sasuke scowling at this moment. She couldn't stop a smile appearing on her face.

"Well," she was surprised. "Sure." She gulped, feeling her cheeks warm up.

She shook her head, clearing her throat. "I mean, I'll wait." She looked down._ 'Always.'_ She cleared her throat. "Don't take too long, 'kay? Or else I'll leave, I promise!"

"_Yeah, yeah."_ He dismissed her off. _"Hn. Bye."_ He hung up.

She flipped close her phone, having a determined and confident expression. "Fight." She nodded to herself. She turned to Sai. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah." She scratched her head. "Just trying to have another fight with me, you know, the usual." She joked. And unconsciously, a genuine smile appeared on her face at the said name.

And Sai did notice that. "It's fine. Let's go?"

"Un." She nodded and turned to walk when she banged into something or someone. Hard. _Again._

"What!" she couldn't help but feel frustrated in bumping _again._ _'For the 100th time!'_ she thought as she angrily looked around and saw a boy running and shouting a sorry at her without even turning.

"Yeah! It's fine, thank you!! Brat." her brows furrowed and shook her head, she looked at her watch. "And now I'm gonna be late! Where's my phone?!"

"Uh, I think it's there." Sai scratched his head pointing at a pink and white fliptop lying poorly on the ground slightly away from them.

Sakura slowly turned to where he pointed, her eyes slowly widening in alarm. "My phone!" she ran quickly to get it before someone _actually_ stepped on it, holding it with dear life.

Sai sweat-dropped as he watched her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded rubbing her phone with much care. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fin-," she paused for a moment. "Except that my phone's not working anymore!!" She stated in shock her mouth hanging open, staring at her phone.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Sakura slowly stood up, black aura surrounding her, and it might have actually frightened Sai a bit. Just a bit. She turned to him, suddenly looking depressed. "Can you believe this? I can't believe this! How can this happen to me?" she complained as they started walking again.

Sai laughed at her antiques. "I'm sure you'll get by, Sakura-san." He smiled his smile again patting her head.

"Yeah, wish me luck!" she sighed. "Well, this is my destination!" she paused.

"Anyway, thanks for the company, Sai-kun!" she waved her hand.

"Yeah, no problem." He bowed. "See you. Goodluck with the rest of the day." And turned around, with his usual smile. "Really cute." He muttered.

* * *

Sakura went inside the café, heaving a deep breath as she saw Karin sitting by the window, with that indescribable expression. She sighed. "Well, goodluck, Sakura!"

* * *

Sai walked out of the office, unexpectedly seeing Sasuke on the way going there. He stared in surprise. "Yo." He smiled.

Sasuke just gave him a mere glance. "Hn." He nodded.

Sai couldn't control a smirk appearing on his face at Sasuke's cold treatment. _'As always.'_ He thought and cleared his throat. "So where are you going later?" he asked, actually knowing the answer.

"To Sakura." Sasuke stared at him, then resuming his walk.

"I see, I saw her a while ago."

Sasuke paused, turning to look at him. Scary. "And?"

"Just walked with her, a chat on the way." Sai stated, seeing Sasuke's raised eyebrow. "A friendly one." He added.

Sasuke brought down his eyebrow. "Good." He stated.

"Overprotective, eh, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Well, goodluck with that. Take care of her." A pat on the shoulder.

"No need to remind me." Sasuke said in monotone.

Sai chuckled. Sasuke smirked. And they started walking, going on their way. Was this a sign of getting along? For an Uchiha? Nah, not really, I bet. Hohoho.

* * *

AN: Riiiiiiight. Sorry for the long break. I guess this one's a long chapter for the sorry? Hohoho So what did you think about it? Comments, corrections, Suggestions? Thanks! And Happy vacation, everyone! Mwah! Until next time!


	25. But does he love me?

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

"_Well, goodluck with that. Take care of her." A pat on the shoulder._

"_No need to remind me." Sasuke said in monotone._

_Sai chuckled. Sasuke smirked. And they started walking, going on their way._

_Sakura went inside the café, heaving a deep breath as she saw Karin sitting by the window, with that indescribable expression. She sighed. "Well, goodluck, Sakura!"_

* * *

And she nervously walked right towards her. Karin didn't notice her until she was already beside the table. She just took a mere glance at Sakura, making her gulp automatically. "Hey." Came the chilly address towards her.

"H-hey." And Sakura did feel the chill at that through her spine. She took the seat in front of Karin. And she didn't know why she couldn't look straight, as if she was feeling her eyes at her. She took the glass of water in front of her to calm herself.

"I want Sasuke back."

If it weren't for herself being aware of what she was about to do, Sakura almost splattered all the water she was drinking towards the girl in front of her. An insufferable girl. Instead, it just dripped on the side of her mouth. She quickly took the napkin and dabbed it, blinking at Karin.

'_What?'_

'_**What?!'**_

She finally had the courage to voice out her thoughts. "Wh-what again? I think I heard wrong."_ 'Please tell me it's wrong.' _She thought at the back of her head.

Karin just stared at her, taking a deep breath. "What you heard is not wrong, Sakura-san. I'm taking Sasuke back. I had him first."

"But I have him _now_." Sakura stated as a matter of fact-ly, gripping the glass.

"That's why I'm asking yo- _telling_ you that I'm taking him back."

Sakura's eyes burrowed. _'How can she say that with that expression?!'_ she gulped. _'So confident.' _"Y-you can't." she looked down clenching her fists. "I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

Sakura looked up. _'Why? Because, Sasuke is…'_ "Because I…I…"

"Because you love him?" Karin cut her off. "But, does he love you?"

Sakura opened her mouth but no words came out. _Does he love you? 'Does he love me?' _"…"

"Sakura…"

She gripped tighter. "I-I just don't want to."

"Sakura-san, please." Voice quivering.

Sakura looked up and was surprised to see tears threatening to fall from the girls eyes. "Karin-san…"

"Please," she looked at her, eyes pleading. "I need him, I need Sasuke."

Sakura gulped and looked away, trying not to be affected. "But," _'What should I do?' _She bit her lip.

"I was sick." Came a soft voice.

"What?" Sakura immediately turned to her. "I don't understand,"

"I was sick, I _left_ because I had to take an operation. I never thought it would take this long. I only left Sasuke for _that_ and I didn't want to tell him because I thought it will take only some days like I just took a vacation. But it took longer, and during those times I was always thinking of _him_, of when I'll finally come back." A tear finally fell.

"And now I'm back, I didn't think something like this would happen, but I'll do everything to have him back. Please, Sakura."

Sakura just stared. She still didn't understand this or she just doesn't want to.

She can't move a finger after hearing this. "Karin-san…" She didn't know what to do or say, she couldn't turn her down with everything she just heard and saw but she can't just let him go either, can she. _'What to do, what to do?'_ she bit her lip and looked away.

Karin stared at her, eyes longing for something. Maybe for Sakura to give her what she wants.

And Sakura finally stood up, shakily, hands place on the table for support. She looked down and bowed and finally spoke up, "I-I'm sorry, Karin-san but whatever reasons you have, it can't, it can't change what has already happened. You had him then, but left. I have Sasuke_ now_." _'It can't change anything for me.'_

"I, I won't let him go. I won't let you have him." _'Because I'll die.' _With that she left the table and turned away walking outside the café leaving an impassive expression on Karin, not noticing her clenched fists. She paused and took a deep breath first and then started walking.

* * *

"Okay, that's all for now, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded as he left for the door when his phone started ringing, he grabbed it and opened wondering if it was Sakura. _"Hello?"_

It was not her. "Hn. What's the problem?" he asked. "What?"

* * *

Sakura tapped her feet as she waited. She glanced at her watch, twenty minutes have already passed since she came ther. Frowning, she took out her phone and tried to open it. "Ugh, why do you have to be broken now?!" she was feeling quite bothered up until now.

"_But, does he love you?"_

"_I need him, I need Sasuke."_

Those words kept repeating on her head even if she tried to set it aside. "Well, I guess everyone needs him then." She sighed, depressed.

"Argh, where is he already?!" she looked around. She sat at a rock. "Telling me and asking me if I was still going to wait and now coming late."

She bit her lip and clutched her skirt, still looking around, being anxious. "Sasukeee, where are you already…" looking like she was about to cry, she gripped her skirt.

"_But, does he love you?"_

* * *

"I'll just head out for a sec." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and headed outside. It was about to get dark already, and dark clouds are seen. He took out his phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"_The number you dialed is not available. The number you dialed is not available." _Came the voice from the other line. "Tch." He flipped his phone. He opened it again and dialed once more, hearing the voice once again.

"Hn. Where the hell is she." He muttered.

He dialed another number. "Dobe."

* * *

Sakura sighed, depressed, for the eleventh time. _'Was I counting my sighs?'_

'_**Yea you were.' **_Her inner self answered dully.

'_It's already getting dark.'_ She looked at the sky.

And she started blabbering. "But I just can't help it, I wonder why he's still not here. Did he forgot after reminding me? Did he not want to see me? Or maybe he's with Karin now…" And she admits that the last thought was the one that bothered her the most. What if he really was with her? Did he choose that girl over her?

She shook her head. "Thinking these things just makes me more miserable." She looked down at her feet uncomfortably swinging. "I'll wait." She stated confidently.

'_**But he better be NOT with that, that girl!'**_

'_Ugh, what am I thinking. I just wish he could come already and tell me…' _She gulped as she felt her eyes warm. _'Really, tell me what?'_

"_But, does he love you?"_

She gripped her skirt. She shut her eyes. "I love him."

"_But, does he love you?"_

The words kept repeating that it was finally hurting her. "Sasuke…" And she felt a drop on her hand. She thought it was her but she realized it was raining. She held out her hand feeling the rain, she didn't seem to mind that she was already getting soaked up.

And she let her tears fall with the rain. She looked around people were running, finding shelter, she just watched them, looking for him. She bit her lip. "Sasuke, w-where are y -you already?" she shakily spoke up, getting cold from the rain.

"_I said, are you still going to wait. Tch."_

'_Always.'_ _"Don't take too long, 'kay? Or else I'll leave, I promise!"_

"I-I can't leave. I pr-romised."

"Why are staying there with this rain?"

She immediately looked up, receiving a worried expression.

"I-I wan…" She didn't finish because her vision suddenly became blurry and everything went black. She collapsed, but was caught with warm arms.

* * *

AN: Okaay. Long break that was hohoh did it take long? On my vacation I was thinking of what I'll write here. Can you believe that? Hohoh on my vacation! Anyway, that was, of course, for you guys. So I hope you liked it. (Really hope hohoh) So any comments, suggestions or corrections from you guys? Fell free to give them! 


	26. Not knowing hurts more

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

* * *

"_Why are staying there with this rain?"_

_She immediately looked up, receiving a worried expression. _

"_I-I wan…" She didn't finish because her vision suddenly became blurry and everything went black. She collapsed, but was caught with warm arms._

* * *

_**Thud!**_

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Sai almost lost hold of the umbrella as he caught her on time.

Sakura flinched as she slowly opened her eyes, she groaned. She looked up at her savior. _'Sasuke?'_, her vision became clearer.

'_No.'_ "Eh, S-Sai-kun? W-why are you…" she immediately stood up and tried to get back on her composure, still shaky.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here with this rain?" he repeated as he placed the umbrella on her, still with that worried expression that was unusual for him to have, helping her stand up.

"It's nothing Sai-kun, y-you don't-t have to wo-worry." She tried to smile, not wanting to bother others. She looked up at the umbrella and tried to return it. "It's really-ly o-okay." She gulped.

His lips slightly curved down, almost like he was serious. "I can see that it's not, Sakura. Were you waiting for Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura stared at him, eyes slightly widening. "No, I'm n-not! I was just, maybe…" she sighed. "Yeah." She looked down. "It's be-because I p-promised to wait for-or h-him." She muttered under her breath, she sneezed a little.

Sai stared at her then brought his usual forged smile on his face. "Hm. But he also promised to come, right? But where is he?" He slightly raised his voice for her to hear him through the loud splattering of the rain. He placed back the umbrella towards her. "You better get back home, Sakura-san."

She looked up at him; she didn't really intend to make anyone worried. "But," she tried to protest.

"It's alright. I'm sure he'll understand." Sai reassured her.

She looked down, her lips quivering. "Why… couldn't he come?"

Sai stared at her for a moment, he patted her head. "Let's juts call him later, maybe something happened."

She looked one last time for _him_, she finally sighed, "O-okay."

She looked one last time at where she was about to wait. He didn't come. He wasn't _going_ to come. Why? Why did she feel so empty at the moment, so lonely. Was it because she waited and he didn't come? Or was it because he didn't come when he told her he would? Or maybe because she was eager for something that rarely happens that she waited so long, maybe that was it. She didn't know, maybe because of all of it.

"_I'm taking Sasuke back. I had him first."_

Her eyes widened and she paused. Wait. Maybe… was he really with _her_? That's why he didn't come? She felt her heart hurting more at the thought.

She looked up at Sai, staring. Sai turned to her, with his smile. "What is it?"

"N-nothing." She shook her head and bit her lip. "Arigatou, Sai-kun." She sniffed.

* * *

"What?" Sasuke scowled.

"_Sakura-chan isn't there, Teme! I looked everywhere there and even stayed for ten minutes. NO! What might have happened to my Sakura-chaaaan! Maybe she already got home? Have you tried calling her there?!" _Yelled Naruto from the other line.

Sasuke frowned. "No." _'Why didn't I think of that?' _"I'll just call you." he dismissed and flipped close the phone._ 'I assumed she would wait till I come? Tch, no way, I didn't.' _He glanced outside, it was raining badly.

He dialed their phone at home. _**Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring.**_

"Tch, where is she?" he clenched through his teeth as he headed towards the doors, deciding to finally look for her.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" someone called out for him. Aya. "Where are you going?"

"What?" he asked grumpily, his getting quite irritated at this.

"You can't leave! _Karin_ needs you!" she grabbed his arm, pleading.

Sasuke looked at her then at the room where Karin was. "Tch, I thought the doctor said she was already fine?" he stated. "I don't see why I'm still needed here. And I also didn't in the first place anyway."

"But she needs you when she wakes up! Please!" she pleaded at the moment, she never did. "Was Sakura-chan waiting? I'm sure she'll understand. Please just stay until she wakes up."

'_I don't even know where she is right now.' _He glanced outside again, at the strong rain. "Tch." He grabbed back his arm when his phone rang, he answered it right away. _"Teme!"_

"What?"

"_Did you call her already? She's at home! Did you talk to her? I told her you were-"_

"She wasn't." he spoke, slightly unsure. Aya stared as the conversation went on.

"_She __**is**__ there! I just talked to her, Teme! You must've dialed wrong!"_

"Uh, no." he stated crankily, but quite eased with the thought that she's already at home.

" _Whatever! JUST CALL SAKURA-CHAN ALREADY, TEME, RIGHT NOW!!"_ And Naruto bursted off and hung up.

"Fine, fine."

* * *

Sakura sighed tiredly. "Naruto, I told you for the tenth time, I'm fine. Yeah, I'll just, I'll just call you when something happens, I know. I'll take care."

"You're like my father!" she tried to joke trying to assure him that she's fine. She didn't need him to worry about her too.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hanging up now." she placed back the receiver with still shaky fingers.

"Really, Naruto, like a father. He just worries too much." She stated trying to lighten up as she faced Sai who was on the door, he had taken her home and when they came the phone was ringing. Sakura didn't make it to answer the first one, but she did answer the next one. It was Naruto.

"He's just worried about you too, Sakura-san."

She sighed. "I know. I'm so sorry to worry you guys. And I really appreciate it. You guys always take care of me." _'Unlike some other guy I know.'_ She frowned. "Anyway, thank you. Really. I… I think I'll be fine now!" she waved him off, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure? You look like the sky has fallen on you." He stated on his observations.

She looked up. "What! No, I'm fine. Really. Really," she looked down, biting her lip. "Thank you."

Sai understood her; she wanted to be alone for now. He nodded, knowing that she'll be okay now, in her home. "Sure thing, Sakura-san. Be careful, 'kay?" He smiled and patted her head and turned on his way.

"Un! Thanks again!" she nodded and smiled at him. Waiting 'til he reached the tree outside, she closed the door. Sighing, she leaned on the door, the smile quickly slipping off of her face.

"_He's at the hospital! That Karin girl was brought there. It was an emergency and he was needed." _She remembered Naruto saying.

She slid down, shaking. She felt her tears finally falling. The phone kept ringing, but whoever that is, she really didn't want to talk for now.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Aya who was just standing beside him. "Hn, fine. You can go back now." He dismissed her off.

"You really care for her, right?" Aya muttered under her breath, just to herself, she watched Sasuke walk off to the side of the hospital walls and dial earnestly. She sighed and turned, walking towards the room.

* * *

_**RING! RING RING! RING! **_She realized it wasn't going to stop so she finally got on her feet and trudged towards the phone.

Slowly, she brought it to her ears. And the moment it reached her ears. _"-Oi? You there?"_ she heard the voice from the other line. Her eyes widened.

"_Sakura."_

She tried to blink away her tears, she looked away. "…what is it?"

"_So you're home?"_

"Yeah, you're talking to me, aren't you?" she tapped her feet, feeling really angry at the moment, biting her lip, trails of tears on her cheeks sill vsisible.

"_Why didn't you answer your phone?"_ he sounded quite irritated which made her more furious.

She gripped the phone. "Why didn't _you_ come?"

A sigh was heard from the other line. _"Look,"_

Sakura closed her eyes. "Wait, know what? I think I really _don't _want to hear it now 'cause I don't feel good. So you can just go there and have a nice _chat_ with Ms. Glasses girl. And take care of her!" She finished and hung up on him, slamming down the phone.

She took a deep breath, calming herself when the phone started ringing again. "Ugh!" she picked it up. "What?"

"_Sorry."_

And it was like her ball of anger suddenly deflated. She felt her tears welling up again. "…"

"_Hn. I'm coming there, wait, okay?"_

She tried to face up so her tears won't fall, she gulped. _'What now? Was I being too selfish? But I do want him to come home.' _she sighed, holding her head. "No… It's okay… I'll just rest. You can come home later…" _'Why did I just say that?'_

'_**WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?!'**_ her inner self scolded.

"_What?"_ came a worried reply.

"I said-"

"_You're not fine if you just said that."_

Her eyes widened. "Sasuke…"

"_Just wait for me."_ And he hung up.

She was too surprised to move an inch. She felt a tear finally falling again and she quickly brushed it, biting her lip. _'Sasuke, why are you like this?'_ she helplessly flung on the couch.

"It just hurts more… Not knowing if you _really_ care for me hurts more." She cradled her self on the couch, sobbing.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door from the room. Aya looked up from the hospital seats and rushed to him. "Sasuke-kun…"

He nodded to her and headed towards the door.

"Wait, you're going home?"

He paused. "Yeah."

Aya gazed at the door. "Wh-what about Karin?"

Sasuke glanced at her. "She said she's fine already."

'_She did?'_ Her eyes widened. "She did…?" she repeated, confused, She couldn't do anything but just nod and bid him goodbye. "Take care, Sasuke-kun."

With that he nodded and took off.

Aya immediately went inside to find Karin sobbing on the hospital bed. "Karin…" she rushed and reached out to pat her friend's head, letting her let out her pain.

"Aya-chan…" she sobbed. "I… I can't get him back…" She held unto her friend crying.

Aya looked at her friend worriedly. "Didn't you tell him the reason you left?"

Karin let go of Aya. "I didn't get the chance to. Or maybe I," she sobbed. "I think I didn't need to tell him anymore." Her voice became soft.

"W-what? Why?"

"I…"

* * *

_**SLAM!**_

"Sakura?"

Sasuke barged in his house, his brows furrowing. He was soaked wet from the rain.

He saw Sakura lying on the couch. He scowled, "Oy," he walked towards her, noticing that her breathing was uneven.

He felt for her forehead. She had a fever. "Tch. Always looking for trouble."

He left to get a blanket for her, also aiding her.

"Sasuke…" she murmured through her lips, unconsciously.

He paused, staring at her. He smirked, brushing some of the stray strands away from her face. "Hn. Annoying girl."

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_In the hospital room…_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Hn?" Sasuke turned from the window to face her. _

_Karin looked down, blushing. "I…uhm… Thank you for coming." She bowed._

_Sasuke just nodded and turned towards the window again, holding his phone._

_Karin just watched him, with his worried expression. What was he so worried about?_

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

"_Look, I gotta go. Are you fine already?" a voice broke her thoughts. "Why am I even needed here anyway?"_

_Karin opened her mouth to say something to keep him back. "Sasuke-kun, wait…"_

"_What is it?" he turned and looked at her._

_And that's when it hit her. That' when she realized, it was all written on his face. The way he looked at her, Sasuke was not coming back to her now. She was not the one he cares for the most anymore. _

_He's not hers now. She doesn't have him now and she couldn't anymore. Because someone already had him already and was not gonna leave him like she did. The truth was just slapped on her face painfully._

"_I, I won't let him go. I won't let you have him." She remembered._

_She put on a smile and shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine already, you can go now." She tried to hold back of her tears. "Sasuke kun, take care of Sakura-chan and show her how much you care, 'kay? I know she really cares for you too. Take care always."_

_He stared at her, a side of his mouth curving up, then finally nodding. "Hn. Take care also." And he bid goodbye._

_She covered her mouth to not make him notice that she was finally crying. _

"_Goodbye, Sasuke-kun…" a tear fell. Cause to her it wasn't just any goodbye. It was a goodbye to her first love._

_**Click.**__ The door closed. And that finally clarified it all._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**AN: **Chadaa! So _**Congratulations!**_ to those who guessed right of the one who caught Sakura-chan! It was… SAI-KUN! Hoho Cause Sasuke-kun was somewhere else. Hmpfh. Hoho just kidding. Of course I love Sasuke-kun!

Anyway, hope you liked this one. And what do you think of the Karin thing? For me, it was quite okay. Hihi So any comments suggestions or corrections? Feel free to say it, guys! Thanks for everyone who still read this and review! _**Really THANK YOU!**_ Maybe another chapter or two and this story is **going to end**! Noooo. I'll miss writing this. Sniff sniff. Thanks for supporting it 'til the end everyone! So yea, watch out for the ending!


	27. Love me, Kiss me

**Disclaimer:** Do **not** own it.

**AN:** This chapter is dedicated to all the people who loved this story and reviewed for it in every chapter. THANK YOU,GUYS!

_**Swwwiiiiiisssshhh…**_

_**Croo croo croo… **_

_**Swuuuush…**_

"Ugh…" Sakura regained her consciousness, feeling her head was awfully heavy.

Groaning, she stretched her arms flexing her almost numb limbs, her eyes fluttering open. She gulped and felt that her throat was really dry that it already hurts. It was hurting like hell. "Ugh… Dehydrated. I need water…" she mumbled incoherently.

She burrowed her eyebrows and felt for her forehead, lifting the damp object that was placed on it. "E-eh, a towel? Was I… sick?" her brows furrowed even more as she got up. It was still dark so she couldn't visibly see. Who put the blanket on her? She looked around, hopeful. It was dark outside, she noted as she glanced at the windowpane.

She left the couch and exhaustedly trudged towards the kitchen just to find this black haired boy dozing off on the table with a can of beer on his hand.

A yawn escaped from her mouth, a frown forming on her mouth. "Really. What is _he_ doing _here_?" she whispered as she got the blanket and placed it on him. Not that she actually cared. _'Of course not._' She rolled her eyes. Because he doesn't care for her _at all_, really.

Squinting her eyes at him, she sighed, quite depressed, seizing the beer from his hand and taking a sip to remove the dryness on her throat. "Aah." So good.

"Hn. What are you doing?"

* * *

_**Tap. Tap. tap.**_ "Hm."

"Hey, what's up, Aya-chan?" Karin placed a reassuring smile on her face as she paused in packing her clothes and turned to her said friend.

Sigh. Aya turned to her with a questioning look. She finally forced a smile at her friend and shook her head. Karin smiled back.

"I wonder what happened to those two." Aya looked outside through the window of her house; the trees and grass, where the drops from the rain were visible.

Karin turned to her for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Hm, I also wonder." Then resumed her packing, pausing for a moment again. "But I'm sure they're doing just fine." She smiled, a genuine one, finally.

Aya finally had her spirit's up at seeing that smile. She then scoffed when what her friend said registered in her thoughts. "Really. With those two?" she asked sarcastically.

Karin immediately turned to look at her, grinning. "Nah." they said in unison, laughing lightly.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as she almost splattered it unto him. She glared at him and pretended to act indifferently, raising an eyebrow, wiping the drops trickling down her chin. "Hm. What do you care, huh?" she raised her chin towards him.

"Why are you drinking that? You're sick." He shot out his hand and got the beer back.

She just stared at him as he took it effortlessly then looked away, crossing her arms. "Hmph." She had the expression that says _'Not talking to you!'_.

"What?"

"…"

"Hn. Not going to talk to me?"

No answer.

"Fine." He scowled and turned away.

"Fine!" Sakura exclaimed and slamming her hands on the table, standing up, but lost her balance and fell towards him. Well, not really towards him, but near him and he kind of caught her. Gasping, she turned red and quickly got up, but Sasuke held her wrist.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sakura took her wrist back. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. "Wait, since when did you care if I was okay, huh?" she cried out, taking a deep breath to ease out her anger.

Just staring at her, he frowned, "Hn. So that's it. Who told you to wait in the rain anyway." He stated back stubbornly.

"Wait, wait, wait! What? Are you nuts or something! Who said the _'Will you still wait'_ crap thing in the first place anway, huh huh, you jerk!" She can't believe this, she clenched her fists, taking another deep breath to control herself.

"Tch." He looked away. "Well, anyone who's normal would have gotten home already if it was raining, right? Are you not normal?"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. _'What the-'_ "Well, sorry for _not_ being _normal_, Sasuke! And for_ believing you_, you idiot!! Was it wrong to wait for you? Cause I thought you'd come and I waited! And what? You didn't even come! Did you know how much I felt stupid then…" She looked away as she felt her tears coming. "Really…"

Sasuke paused. He knew she would have waited. He knew she wouldn't go home even if it was raining. And he knew that she was going to cry right now.

"And you didn't even tell me that you weren't coming," she bit her lip, voice becoming softer for a minute. "…that you were going to the hospital to that _girl_! I just looked like a fool there, standing in the rain while you go off with another girl, wouldn't you care at least? No, I should've guessed, of course you wouldn't have!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke stared at her as tears started falling. He clicked his tongue, running a hand through his hair. "Stop."

"Is that girl all you ever care about?" she ignored him, trying to let out all the heaviness in her heart. "Sasuke… do you _love_ her? Just tell me if you do, so this can all stop." Tears streaming down, she looked up at him as she waited for the answer that she dreaded to hear. "It just hurts me more to not know." She added, looked down, shaking. "…okay?"

And she was surprised as she was suddenly pulled towards him, and was enveloped in his arms. "I'm sorry." He spoke and the minute it left his mouth her eyes widened and she couldn't control her tears anymore as it poured out.

* * *

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

"Grm." Twitch. Twitch.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

"Hn. Would you stop walking back and forth, you kid! It's annoying!" Tsunade threw a book to target Naruto who dodged it in just a pan of seconds, quite terrified.

"But," Naruto finally stopped. "Tsunade-baachan! I'm worried about Sakura-chaaaaan!" he whined loudly that it hurts their ears with those puppy dog eyes. "And what's Teme doing anyway with that other girl huh!! Why would he-"

"Naruto-kun, will you please lower your voice?" Shizune cringed as she covered her ears and placed Naruto back to his seat.

"Right." Tsunade cleared her throat and uncovered her ears and placed her hands in front of her, her face getting serious. "As I was _saying_, Naruto," she squinted her eyes at him. "That we, are all worried for them but who, in the first place, planned all these things anyway, betting his ramen for it?" she raised a perfect eyebrow.

Naruto opened his mouth to reason out but realized he had no words to defend himself. "I know but," He crossed his arms and frowned turning to his teacher. "Kakashi-sensei! Aren't you bothered at all?!"

The said person was sitting in the corner doing, what he usually does, burying his face in that orange book of his. "Hn. Not at all, Naruto."

"WHAT! WHY?"

For the first time, bringing his book down and saying something about the issue. "The Hokage is right. We are all worried. But, we don't have any rights interfering with a married couple. I'm sure they'll be just fine." He finished his little speech.

And they all looked at him appalled, then the two women in the room nodded simultaneously. Naruto looked at him unsurely.

"So can I get back on my book, now?" Kakashi cleared his throat and grinned. And they all sweat-dropped at that. "What?" he asked.

"I guess…" Naruto finally stood up, they stared at him. He nodded. "ALRIGHT!! I believe in those two! I bet my ramen on it and I'm definitely sure of what I assumed in the first place! I can't forgive myself for doubting even once at that!" he declared confidently, clenching his fist up high with teary eyes.

Tsunade smiled at him. "Right. So we'll just have to wait then."

Naruto nodded. "So for me to not _really_ worry, I'll eat just ramen with Hinata-chan!!" he declared as he ran off. "BYE GUYS!!"

"So what's with him just then?" Shizune questioned curiously as he was gone in a poof.

"Hm, maybe he's worried that he won't get to eat ramen anymore." The Hokage shrugged.

* * *

_**Sob. Sob. Sob.**_

She couldn't help it. She can't stop her tears, it just all poured off as he hugged her. It just felt good to cry in that situation and position she now had. And she couldn't control her arms either, going up, hugging back.

"Sasukeeeee…" she cried as she held unto him, clutching his shirt like not wanting to let go. She cried until his shirt was already soaked. She didn't even know why she was crying towards the one who really _caused_ those tears.

Sasuke scowled as he stroked her hair, making her feel cozy. "Tch. Why are you still getting mad anyway? I already told you that…" his words suddenly turned softer as a whisper that Sakura couldn't hear him properly.

Sakura sniffed as she looked up at him, brushing her tears. "What? You told me w-what?" she mumbled cutely against his shirt, brows furrowing.

He turned away, grumping.

"What?" she frowned.

"I said nothing."

"No you didn't! Say it!" she whined and sniffed, trails of tears shining on her cheeks.

Sasuke just stared at her with this sheepish face. He gulped under her stare. "IsaidIloveyoualready, haven't I?" he frowned, but it was obvious that he was blushing from saying that.

She just stared at him trying to understand what he just said _'I said I love you already, haven't I?'_ before finally blowing up, she slightly backed away. "Y-y-y-you… _what?!_" she exclaimed loudly making Sasuke take a step back to shield his ears. And she remembered everything.

* * *

"Hm," Ino sighed for the tenth time, her head placed on her palm as she sat beside her teammate.

"…"

And before she could sigh yet again Shikamaru finally spoke to stop that annoying sighing thing. "What's up?" he grumbled.

And then she turned to him and started blabbering. "Oh, is Sakura doing okay? I mean what if she's crying right now or what if she said something silly or she _did _something silly or some-Oop!"

Shikamaru covered her mouth. "Hn. Stop that blabbering, she's doing fine I guess."

Ino raised an eyebrow that asked _'How would you know that, huh?'_.

Shikamaru sighed, lazily placing his head on his hands also, beside her. "I'm sure that that Uchiha will take care of her."

Ino finally smiled, still unsure. "I guess."

"Hm, they'll be fine." He mumbled as he nuzzled his nose in her sweet-smelling locks.

Then nodding, she smiled. "I'm sure they will. H-hey." She blushed as she looked at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to our favorite couple whom everyone is _oh so worried about_…

"_I love you,"_

"_Just wake me if I'm dreaming of this again."_

"_You finally awake?"_

Her eyes widened. She moved back and turned to him. "Wait! S-so it wasn't a dream?!" she gasped, her face bewildered.

"What dream?" he poked her forehead. "Hn. I can't believe you thought it was a dream." He scowled and leaned towards her, scrutinizing her with his squinted eyes.

Sakura pouted and covered her forehead, looking up at him, still unsure. "Bu-but but… When I woke up I was, I was in my bed!" she pointed out trying to defend herself.

"I brought you there." Still with that expression.

"Yo-you did?" And everything dawned up to her like a coin falling into the water. Ting. "Oh." She forced a laugh scratching her head all of a sudden. "R-really. I see…" She backed away. "That was… nice of you, Sasuke. Ehehehe."

"Hn. And I also tried calling your phone a while ago to tell you that an emergency came up, why weren't you answering?"

"M-my phone?" And she remembered again. _'Oh, right!'_ She bit her lip. "Oh, I remembered… it was… kinda uh…"

"…broken. Ehehe." She muttered lightly, still forcing a laugh to change the atmosphere. But it didn't work, she was now becoming more little and little under Sasuke's glare that says _'Blaming all on me, aren't you?'_.

She bit her lip, slightly scolding herself for being _really_ foolish now. She sighed and finally faced him. "Alright, alright, I admit that I have a fault here! But for your information, you also have!" she pointed at him.

"And that is..?"

"Well," she thought for a minute of what she could say back at him. "Well, you could've come first to _me_ before going to the hospital!" she crossed her arms and tapped her feet. _'Yeah, that's right!'_

"It was an emergency."

"Well-" she paused. What was she going to say anyway, she was getting annoyed at this. _'Hmph.'_ "An emergency, huh. Well fine! But you could've told me that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream or you could've made me _feel_ that it wasn't so I wouldn't have gotten mad!"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment with a surprised expression. He then smirked. "Well, sorry for that. How can I make it up to you?" He looked at her with this _look_ which made Sakura blush, cupping her face with his hand.

"Wh-wait, wh-what did you say?" she stuttered backing away, blushing deep. "Sasuke-"

"What?" he grinned.

"Wh-what do you mean by th-that—w-wait a minute!" she placed a hand before him.

"What?" he frowned.

"Um," she looked down and blushed. "Uh, I want to tell you… I love you too, Sasuke." She smiled up at him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

And that took him off-guard as he just stared at her first. He then lifted a side of his mouth before kissed her on the forehead, grinning. "Hn."

"Hey!" Sakura covered her temple. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Come." He held her by her hand and tugged her towards the table. "Are you hungry?"

"No," but her stomach opposed what she just said. She looked down on it and bit her lip, blushing in embarrassment. _'Why can't my stomach keep quiet?'_

Sasuke chuckled. "I see."

"I'll go cook!" she stood up eagerly, trying to cover up her humiliation.

He nodded and sat. "Hn. What are you going to cook then"

"Um, let's see… oh yeah, I guess we only have…" she turned to him and grinned. "Noodles!" she sweat-dropped.

Sasuke groaned. "No way." he placed his forehead on the table.

Sakura frowned. "What? What's wrong with that!"

"I'm going to die." Sasuke muttered.

"No, you aren't!"

"Yes, I am."

"No! Noodles are not that bad, Sasuke!"

"It is, if you eat it every damn day."

"You're so mean!!" she crossed her arms.

Sasuke lifted his head and smirked. "Want to eat outside?"

She still didn't turn to him, frowning. _'Hmph, so unkind.'_

"Fine, it's you're choice." He stood up.

Sakura peeked at him through one eye. "Hmph." She turned away. Then eyed her empty stomach, biting her lip.

"Sakura." He whispered through her ears.

Sakura instantly jolted and went all red; _Sasuke was so close to her_. She didn't know that he was just behind her. So when she turned around she met his eyes in just inches. _'So close.'_ She blushed even more.

He smirked just leaning a bit to brush his lips to hers. Sakura was too surprised at first, but then kissed back shyly after a moment. She felt that her heart was going to melt that very moment. _'Sweet.'_ She smiled, Sasuke raised his hand and held her head.

And then Sasuke broke away, and grinned as he saw Sakura's face, all red, and dazzled. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. _'Oh no, I think my face is all red.'_ She touched her cheeks.

Sasuke glanced at her. "Don't worry, you still look cute." He muttered.

Sakura stared at him then smiled. "Oh, of course, I know that!" she giggled.

"Hn. I lied."

"WHAT?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

He smirked.

"Hmph." Sakura frowned but tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek again. "Ha!" she stared at his face.

Sasuke was surprised and blushed slightly. He sneezed.

"Eh? You're sick, Sasuke?" she placed a cheeky grin on her face as she walked in front of him, walking backwards, brushing her palm on his cheek.

"No."

"You just sneezed! Were you out in the rain?" she asked curiously, raising an eyebrow and examining his face.

"No." he tried to turn away from her scrutinizing eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You're lying! You were!" she pointed a finger at him. "How could you do that and now you're sick!" she frowned.

"It's because of you, dummo." He poked her forehead.

Sakura just stared at him, no clue at all what that was. "Eh? Because of me-?" Then she realized. "-Wait, Sasuke, when we talk on the phone did you really came right away? When you said you were coming? Huh, huh?" she asked eagerly feeling her lips turning into a grin.

* * *

There was a painting. A girl was standing alone in the rain.

"Hn." Sai, without his usual smile, stared at it observing, wondering what was missing in it.

After a moment he nodded, he smeared a pink paint on the tresses of the girl. He smiled yet again. "Hm. Better." He tapped his brush on the canvas.

The brush was then placed down as he glanced outside. "Better get to her now, Sasuke-kun. Or else…" Then he stood up and went on his way.

He paused and smirked as he saw two persons in particular walking outside with their usual bickering, but he can tell that from the way they would look at each other that it was full of love.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at her and pretended to not hear her.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn. No, why would I do that." He stated coolly.

Sakura blinked her eyes. And then she suddenly had this knowing smile. "Hm. Let me think, because you just told me you love me awhile ago?"

"Hn. Maybe."

"Hey!" she frowned slapping him on the arm. He sneezed again, she was surprised then giggled. "Don't worry, Sasuke! I'll take care of you when we get back home!" she exclaimed.

"Now I'm dreading to come home."

"No, you're not. Why don't I give you a kiss instead?"

Sasuke paused and turned to her. He grinned. "Sure."

"Not!" she stuck out her tongue on him and ran ahead.

Sasuke scowled and glared at her, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Tch. Whatever." Blushing at the thought that he _did_ want that kiss and did _not_ get it.

Sakura giggled at his face as he turned to look at him, waiting for him.

"What's so funny, huh?" he scowled even more.

"Nothing, nothing." She waved her hand and tried to stop her snickering.

"Stop laughing, will you?" he said when they were walking side by side again. He turned away, getting quite irritated.

Sakura stopped and stared at him, smiling. "Aw, Sasuke, don't be mad anymore! Here!" she tiptoed and grabbed his collar, kissing him on the cheek. A quite long one. "I loooove you, Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and started walking.

Saskue just stared at her for some time.

"Hm?" she turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Eep!"

He smirked pulling her back to him, snaking his arms around her waist. "Me too." He whispered before kissing her on the lips, finally _getting_ _his_ kiss. _'Hn.'_

Sakura smiled through the kiss, placing her hand on his shoulder the other on his chest. _'Hm, It's good to be loved AND to be kissed!' _she giggled at the thought.

'_**YEAH, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!'**_ he inner self rejoiced.

'_Love me, Kiss me.'_

* * *

**AN: **Yee I'm so happy I finished this but sad at the same time. SO what do you think of it, guys? I'm quite afraid that you won't like it at all, :S but I did like it, sooo I hope you guys do too. (Oh please. Hohohoh) But I guess it's still alright if you kinda don't, just say it. Hoho Or if you have any comments corrections and suggestions to make it better, feel free to say it, 'kay? **I looooove you guys so much** anyway! Hoho

Oh yeah, you know i wasn't really planning to update today and do something with this last chapter that i was working on because of the busy schedule, oh men. But i saw this review from **Yumi **that asked me when was i gonna update and she was excited for it. And then i read everyone's review again and I was like aaw. And i thought, why don't i finish it for everyone and update now? SO yeah. Thank Yumi for reminding me of everything about updating. hoho THANKS EVERYONE.

Anyway wanna know something **nice?** Maybe…_just maybe_ I'll put up another chapter for my lovely reviewers if you loved this! Maybe a special chapter or something! Let me know what you think of it! XD


	28. Sequel

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

Hey hey guys :D I've decided to make the sequel I've done for this fic as another fic entitled 'Baby, Kiss me'. Please see it at my profile. Thanks a lot! hohoh

* * *


End file.
